Mi Nerd Favorito
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Un mensaje de un número desconocido le cambiara la vida.
1. Sinopsis

**_Sinopsis_**

Un número equivocado se supone que solo sea eso; un número equivocado.

Borrar. Y listo.

No continúas enviando mensajes. No coqueteas.

Un número equivocado no debería ser la primera persona en tu mente en la mañana, o la última en la noche… y definitivamente no deberías convencerla de comprar una cabra bebé.

Porque eso sería raro.

Cuando Naruto Namikaze y yo nos metemos en un lío de números equivocados, no seguimos las reglas. Seguimos enviándonos mensajes y coqueteando, porque él es perversamente divertido y perfectamente nerd y una distracción maravillosa.

No estoy buscando amor y Naruto definitivamente tenía el número equivocado.

Pero tal vez…

Tal vez es el chico correcto.


	2. Uno

**_UNO_**

_**Desconocido**: ¿Todavía nos reuniremos mañana?_

Miro el mensaje en mi teléfono, con las cejas elevadas en confusión porque no es un número que reconozca.

Entonces caigo en cuenta: Neji debe tener un nuevo número… otra vez, y debe haberse olvidado de decírmelo… otra vez.

Los hermanos son muy divertidos.

_**Yo**: Síp. ¿A qué hora otra vez?_

_**Desconocido**: a las 2_

_**Yo:** estaré allí._

Lanzando mi teléfono a la almohada vacía a mi lado, recuerdo nuestra conversación del miércoles. Podría haber jurado que dijo a las dos y media porque estará al otro lado de la ciudad y no hay forma que llegue a las dos, pero ¿tal vez cambió de opinión? De cualquier manera, iré. Me encantan las reuniones quincenales de almuerzo con mi hermano.

—Nena, ¿ya terminaste?

Una respuesta amortiguada poco amistosa se filtra a través de la puerta del baño. Quiero replicar, decir algo igualmente antipático, pero no sirve de nada.

—Lo que sea —murmuro, rodando de lado y estirando la mano para apagar la lámpara.

Me quedo despierta, viendo pasar los minutos en el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Diez minutos más tarde, Toneri sale caminando en puntitas desde el baño y toma asiento en el borde del colchón. Se sienta allí por otros dos minutos, retorciéndose las manos, antes de deslizarse en la cama y tumbarse a mi lado.

No dice nada; yo tampoco.

Estamos en ese punto de nuestra relación, ya saben, en el que es más una molestia estar juntos que estar separados. Para ser honesta, hemos coexistido en este lugar durante aproximadamente un mes. Las palabras de Toneri se han vuelto bruscas, y yo misma no soy un melocotón. No hemos estado juntos íntimamente en semanas. Nada en nuestra relación dice relación ya. Simplemente estamos esperando nuestro momento hasta que no podamos soportarnos un segundo más.

No puedo aguantar un segundo más.

—¿Toneri?

—¿Qué? —Su respuesta sale cortante, como si ya hubiera terminado con esta conversación antes que hubiera comenzado.

Otra señal que lo que estoy a punto de preguntar es lo correcto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Suspira, y puedo sentir cómo se pasa una mano por el rostro.

—Ya no estoy seguro, Hinata.

—Debería… —Me lamo los labios secos y respiro preocupada—. ¿Deberíamos romper?

Toneri rueda hacia mí. Por instinto, extiendo la mano para apartar el mechón de cabello plata que cae sobre su ojo. Toma mi mano, deteniendo mis movimientos, y me encuentro con su mirada. Sus ojos azul oscuro están tristes, como si supiera que esto llegaría.

Sé lo que dirá antes que lo diga.

—Creo que sí.

Toneri me toma en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Estoy triste, y aunque no debería, me sorprende. Hemos estado juntos durante seis meses, toda una hazaña en lo que respecta a las relaciones durante la universidad, y, bueno, estoy acostumbrada a él… acostumbrada a su toque, a su olor, a su sonrisa. Lo extrañaré, pero sé que tiene razón. Deberíamos romper, especialmente antes de empezar a odiarnos, que es exactamente hacia donde nos dirigimos. Hemos empezado a elegir buscar peleas, a esperar y suplicar que el otro termine. Estamos demasiado cómodos, demasiado asustados para llamar a esto por lo que es, el final.

Hasta ahora.

—Podría haberte amado, sabes. —Su voz se resquebraja y me alejo para encontrar que sus ojos brillan con lágrimas propias—. Si estuviéramos en diferentes momentos de nuestras vidas, si no tuviéramos toda esta mierda esperándonos del otro lado de la graduación, podríamos haber estado bien juntos, Hinata.

—Realmente podríamos haberlo hecho.

Toneri suspira.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú...? —Traga—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿Puedes quedarte? ¿Puedes abrazarme una última vez?

Su sonrisa es dulce, y me recuerda el día que lo conocí en la cafetería del campus.

Con una mochila colgada del hombro, el cabello despeinado y una camisa de vestir arrugada parcialmente desabotonada, me dio la misma sonrisa que ahora y me preguntó si podíamos compartir mi mesa. Eché un vistazo a la tienda, segura de que tenía que ser una broma.

Yo no era nadie. Todos sabían que él era alguien.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó, sorprendido que lo estuviera interrogando.

—¿Por qué quieres sentarte aquí?

—Eh, mi mochila es pesada como el infierno. —La subió para mostrármela—. Y no hay otro lugar para sentarse en toda la tienda. Todos están aquí trabajando en sus finales y me gustaría hacer lo mismo… si eres tan amable de dejar que me siente contigo.

Eché un vistazo alrededor, notando que estaba en lo correcto en su observación; el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, cabezas inclinadas y narices metidas en libros.

Con renuencia, cedí.

—Bien —dije en un suspiro—. Puedes sentarte aquí… con dos condiciones.

—Nómbralas, niña bonita.

—Corrección: tres condiciones. No me llames niña bonita. Nada de charla. — Negó como si hubiera sabido lo que se acercaba—. Y no me invites a salir.

Sonrió, y era una de esas sonrisas que te detenían por completo.

—¿Asumes que sucederá?

Agitando una mano desdeñosa, dije.

—Con mi brillante personalidad, estás obligado a hacerlo. Ahora siéntate y cállate, hombre misterioso.

—Es Toneri.

Lo inmovilicé con una mirada.

—Nada de charla, y sé quién eres, Toneri Otsutsuki. Juegas béisbol. —Sus ojos se iluminaron, así que agregué— Y odio el béisbol.

Toneri se rió, se sentó y no dijo una palabra el resto de la tarde.

Nuestras citas de estudio "accidentales" continuaron durante una semana, luego me invitó a salir. Dije que sí y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Hasta ahora.

Deseo con todo lo que tengo poder decir que Toneri es el indicado, pero no lo es. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tuve demasiado miedo para hacer algo al respecto. Es un tipo genial, inteligente, amable, centrado, y sobre todo, sé que le importo. Sé que me quiere, pero no de la manera en que los dos necesitamos. Tampoco lo quiero de esa manera. Ambos lo sabemos. Somos mejores amigos, como Toneri Otsutsuki e Hinata Hyuga, no como Toneri e Hinata, la "pareja más linda del campus" como votaron por nosotros en la revista de chismes universitarios la primavera pasada.

—¿Prometes que seguiremos siendo amigos, Hinata?

Sonrío contra él.

—No podría imaginarme nada más, Toneri.

_**Neji**: Tendré que reprogramar nuestra reunión y pasarla para la próxima semana._

¿Reunión? ¿Reprogramar? ¿Por qué mi hermano suena como magnate de los grandes negocios y no como el maestro de secundaria que es?

Ignorando su rareza, disparo una respuesta rápida.

_**Yo**: funciona para mí. Avísame cuando quieras que nos encontremos._

_**Neji**: estaré en contacto._

Es oficial: está actuando extraño.

El sonido de pasos me saca de la respuesta que empiezo a escribir. Hago clic en mi pantalla y levanto la mirada para encontrar a Toneri saliendo por el pasillo, la bolsa de noche está deslizada sobre su hombro y la caja en sus brazos.

Le brindo una sonrisa triste, y me la devuelve.

—Creo que eso es todo.

— Toneri, yo…

—Vamos, Hinata. No tienes que decir nada. Esto es mutuo, ¿verdad? Funcionamos mejor como amigos. Presionamos por un romance donde no debíamos, y esto es lo mejor. Estuvimos de acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? Así que no más disculpas. Vamos a tomar un café y luego podrás darme un abrazo y llevarme hasta la puerta. ¿De acuerdo?

Limpio la lágrima errante rodando por mi mejilla y sonrío ante lo dulce que puede ser. Voy a extrañar ese lado de él.

—De acuerdo.

Pone la caja en el piso cerca de la puerta y entra a la cocina como si no estuviéramos rompiendo en este momento.

—Entonces, ¿qué es de tu vida? — Toneri se burla mientras coloca su taza en el mostrador y se sienta a mi lado.

—Con un ingenio así, ¿cómo podría dejarte ir?

Toma un sorbo de su café y me sonríe por el borde de la taza.

—Lo sé, soy todo un partido.

—Eres especial, Toneri.

—Te extrañaré.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Nos sentamos juntos en silencio. Uno pensaría que sería incómodo o triste, pero se siente cómodo, como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Después de otra taza de café cada uno, Toneri se para con firmeza.

—Creo que eso es todo.

—Creo que lo es. Déjame agarrar mi abrigo. Te acompañaré abajo.

Levanta una mano.

—No, no es necesario que recorras todo el camino hasta allí.

— Toneri…

— Hinata, vamos. Déjame tener mi orgullo, ¿eh? No quiero hacer el camino de la vergüenza con mi ex.

Agarro mi pecho, las lágrimas comienzan a llenar mis ojos otra vez.

—Esa palabra suena tan dura.

—¿Vergüenza?

—No,ex. Duele.

—Es lo que somos.

—Lo sé, Toneri. Lo sé.

Extiende los brazos y sonrío, cayendo en ellos. Me envuelve en el abrazo más triste de mi vida; sé que será el último que compartiré con él que se sienta tan íntimo.

—No seas una extraña, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo seré.

Me besa la parte superior de la cabeza y luego me suelta. Limpio la lágrima que logró bajar por mi mejilla mientras toma su bolsa y su caja de cosas.

Le agarro la puerta y miro con tristeza mientras cruza el umbral.

—Sonríe para mí, niña bonita —dice, volviéndose hacia mí—. No terminó. Es el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Le doy la sonrisa que quiere antes que me dé la espalda, dejándome en la puerta, mirando al chico que podría haber amado.

Cierro la puerta y tiemblo.

—No es el final, Hinata.

—¿Estás hablando contigo misma otra vez? Es muy temprano para esa mierda. —Mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga, Ino, corretea por el pasillo, con el cabello rubio hecho un desastre, los ojos color azul hinchados por el sueño—. Necesito café lo antes posible.

—Hay una jarra fresca —le digo, señalando la infusión apenas tocada.

—¿Qué no es el final, Hinata?

—¿Eh?

Se sirve su café y vierte suficiente crema para un pueblo. Hago una mueca mientras sopla el líquido caliente.

—No empieces conmigo. Sabes que me gusta que mi café tenga el mismo color que mi piel, así que cállate. —Arrugo más la nariz y me ignora, tomando un sorbo de su café de la mañana—. ¿De qué estabas hablando? ¿Qué no es el final?

—Oh. —Me paso una mano por el cabello y coloco los largos mechones negros y azul detrás de mi oreja—. Toneri y yo rompimos esta mañana. — Ino deja escapar un grito ahogado, derramando café caliente sobre su mano—. Bueno, técnicamente fue anoche.

—¿Anoche? ¿Rompieron? ¡Qué demonios, Hinata! ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Podría haber estado allí para ti.

Desde nuestro primer día en primer año, Ino ha sido mi roca. Nos conocimos en orientación y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces. Después de tener que pasar los pasados tres años en los dormitorios, viviendo en residencias separadas, finalmente logramos conseguir un apartamento fuera del campus este año. Si pensamos que éramos cercanas antes, no fue nada comparado con ahora.

—Estabas durmiendo. Hablamos, y ahora estamos bien.

—¿Bien como que resolvieron su mierda y están de regreso?

—No. Bien como en somos amigos. Tomamos la decisión correcta.

Se deja caer sobre el mostrador, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta.

—Yo… no puedo creerlo. Tú y Toneri, ¿eh? Eso es… vaya. —Bufa, apartándose un mechón de su rostro—. Nunca lo esperé. Creí que durarían por mucho tiempo. Era un buen chico.

Asiento, tomando asiento al lado de ella.

—Lo es, Ino. Todavía es un buen tipo. Fue mutuo.

—Entonces, ¿no lo odiamos?

Sonrío tristemente.

—No, no lo odiamos.

—Bien, porque tiene un trasero fantástico.

Choca mi hombro y me río. Cuando me doy cuenta que no me duele hacerlo, sé que estaré bien.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Dos

**_DOS_**

_**Neji**: ¿Quién es?_

_**Yo**: Mmm, Hinata_

_**Neji**: ¿Quién?_

_**Yo**: ¿Tu hermana?_

_**Neji**: No tengo una hermana. ¿Esto es una broma?_

_**Yo**: ¿Neji? ¡Qué, no! ¿Estás TÚ bromeando?_

_**Neji**: ¿Quién es Neji?_

Mi teléfono se enciende en mi mano y me detengo a mitad de camino. La pantalla dice Neji, pero no creo que eso sea cierto ahora. Rápidamente me dirijo a un banco mientras la curiosidad me llena y presiono el botón aceptar.

—¿H-hola?

—¿Quién es? —La voz es áspera y nada familiar para mis oídos.

Miro alrededor del campus, viendo si puedo encontrar a alguien escondido detrás de un árbol, jugando una broma conmigo. Nada parece fuera de lo común.

—Es Hinata —respondo. Mis ojos se entrecierran con sospecha, y aunque la persona que llama no puede verme, o espero que no pueda, sé que mi tono transmite mis escrúpulos.

—¿Hinata? —Una chispa eléctrica corre por mi columna por la manera en que el extraño dice mi nombre—. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

De acuerdo, olvida el escalofrío. Al diablo con este imbécil.

—El nombre que me dieron. ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Creo que hubo una confusión.

—No me digas, Sherlock. Sin embargo, eso no responde mi pregunta.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea resopla.

—Tienes una gran boca, ¿verdad?

—Parece que sí. Pero…

—Todavía no he respondido tu pregunta. Sí, te escuché. Soy Naruto, y tú no eres el señor Warner, ¿verdad?

—¿Te sueno como el señor Warner?

Se ríe de nuevo, y lo siento por todo mi cuerpo. Odio sentir eso.

—No. Suenas mucho más linda que él.

—¿Entonces crees que el señor Warner es algo lindo?

—Ah, también tienes sentido del humor. Puedo unirme a eso.

Me doy cuenta de algo: está coqueteando conmigo, y me gusta.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Toneri y yo rompimos, y desearía que no fuera cierto, pero la ruptura me ha afectado más de lo que esperaba. Hemos sido cordiales en la clase que compartimos, llegando incluso a reunirnos después y tomar un café, pero las cosas han cambiado. La dinámica de mis amistades con otros ya ha cambiado. Ya no soy la novia del tercera base Toneri Otsutsuki; solo soy Hinata, estudiante de periodismo y chica normal, y estoy más que de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Mi compañero de cuarto. Trabajamos juntos y él es una especie de asistente, atendiendo mis llamadas. Escribió tu número diciendo que un cliente había llamado a la oficina en casa. —Suspira, y está lleno de irritación—. Iba a salir del apartamento cuando le envié un mensaje de texto. Debo haberlo ingresado incorrectamente en mi teléfono.

—¿Te comunicas con los clientes a través de mensajes?

Naruto chasquea juguetonamente, y me doy cuenta que estoy hablando por teléfono con un extraño y hay una sonrisa en mi rostro. No debería estar todavía al teléfono y no debería estar sonriendo, pero ¿cuál es el daño en una conversación amistosa? ¿Verdad?

—¿Me estás juzgando, Hinata?

—No soñaría con eso.

—Este error podría costarme un cliente.

—Eso no es culpa mía.

—No dije que lo fuera, simplemente estoy haciendo una declaración.

—Aunque no es un hecho…

Prácticamente puedo escucharlo poner sus ojos en blanco.

—Es una observación, lo que sea, pero no dije que fuera tu culpa.

—Parece que me culpas —le respondo.

—Nunca —promete—. Sin embargo, debería averiguar cómo ponerme en contacto con mi cliente.

—Esa sería una buena decisión. ¿Por qué tuviste que reprogramar?

—¿Nos estamos poniendo personales ahora, Hinata?

—¿Es esa una pregunta personal?

—Depende de mi respuesta, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que sí.

—Me necesitaban. Tuve que ayudar a reparar el corazón roto de mi compañero de cuarto. La cita por Tinder salió mal y todo eso. —Oigo lo que suena como la puerta de una nevera abriéndose en el fondo, luego está el suave silbido de una botella abriéndose—. Y supusiste que era tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¿Está molesto que hayas perdido tu cita?

—Por lo general, hablamos antes de nuestras citas de almuerzo y él llamó para reprogramar. Pensé que era raro que lo mencionara nuevamente, pero no pensé mucho en eso. Es un personaje extraño, así que no fue demasiado inusual.

—¿Y cómo te llamó si pensabas que este era su número?

—Usó su teléfono fijo.

—¿Todavía existen? —dice con sorpresa en su voz.

—Aparentemente sí.

—Hmm…—Le escucho tomar un trago de lo que sea que esté bebiendo—. Mucha coincidencia, ¿eh?

—La más grande coincidencia —concuerdo.

—Así que soy el único con un problema aquí.

—Parece que sí.

—Qué desafortunado.

—Para ti.

—Ese descaro otra vez, Hinata.

—Así es —digo inexpresiva.

Estamos en silencio, y verifico si todavía está en la línea.

—Bueno, esto ha sido divertido —dice después de varios segundos de silencio.

Odio admitirlo, pero estoy triste que nuestra llamada termine. Por primera vez en una semana, me siento normal y no como la ex novia de Toneri a quien todos le dan sonrisas tristes. ¿No saben que fue mutuo? ¿No saben que yo quería esto y que no necesito su compasión? ¿No saben que estoy bien? Claro, extraño a Toneri. Él era un novio increíble, el hombre perfecto, de verdad, pero no era mi hombre perfecto, y los dos estamos de acuerdo con eso.

—Lo siento por tu reunión, Naruto.

—Lo siento por… bueno, nada, Hinata. Fue un placer hablar contigo.

—Igualmente.

Nos quedamos en la línea durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente desconecta la llamada.

Sentada allí en el banco, miro el alboroto de los estudiantes que van de clase en clase. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? ¿Y por qué demonios me llamó? Es valiente, porque nunca presionaría el ícono del teléfono y entablaría una conversación con un extraño.

Pero tal vez eso es parte de mi problema. Me dejo caer en estos patrones y luego, cuando me aburro, no hago nada al respecto. Demonios, hice lo mismo con Toneri. Me volví demasiado cómoda con él y dejé de acelerar mi motor, pero me permití continuar, incluso cuando sabía que seríamos mejores amigos que cualquier otra cosa.

—Oye, ¿te diriges a 103?

Hablando de...

Protejo mis ojos del sol y lo miro fijamente.

—Tan pronto como pueda convencerme a mí misma de salir de este banco.

—¿Temiéndole al examen?

—¿Alguna vez son divertidos?

—Ese es un excelente punto. —Extiende una mano y me levanta—. Entonces, ¿qué te tiene sonriendo así?

No puedo evitarlo: mi sonrisa se ensancha y mi rostro se calienta.

—¡Oh! Supongo que la verdadera pregunta es quién te hizo sonreír.

Debería sentirse incómodo; la pregunta debería sonar mal por parte de Toneri, pero no es así. Ya se siente como un viejo amigo. No tenemos las temidas "vibras del ex" en nosotros.

—Sabes, no estoy del todo segura de quién era, pero no fue horrible hablar con él. — Toneri me mira con curiosidad, pero le resto importancia con la esperanza que lo deje pasar por el momento. Lo agarro del brazo, tirando de él—. Vamos o llegaremos tarde. Te contaré más tarde.

.

.

_**Naruto**: ¿Cómo es que cuando ordeno una gran pizza para el almuerzo, recibo una de "esas" miradas del repartidor?_

_**Yo**: Espera, espera, espera ¿trabajas desde casa?_

_**Naruto**: Sí, pero no es el punto. Vamos a centrarnos en el repartidor de pizzas y sus miradas descaradas aquí._

_**Yo**: Bueno, me imagino que estás respondiendo a la puerta en pijama con el pelo despeinado, por lo que pareces triste y desconsolado o simplemente enfermo. O raro. O un loco. Sí, sabes qué, te VES como un loco.__**Naruto**: Me ofendería, pero probablemente tengas razón.__**Yo**: ¿Probablemente?_

_**Naruto**: Esa es la historia con la que me estoy quedando._

_**Yo**: Creo que el punto de vista de tu historia es desigual._

_**Naruto**: TÚ ERES DESIGUAL._

_**Naruto**: Dios. Eso fue horrible. Olvidan envié eso._

_**Yo**: *captura de pantalla*_

_**Naruto**: Eres mala. Sabía que había al menos una cualidad redentora sobre ti._

_**Yo**: ¿Y qué pasa con mi boca inteligente?_

_**Naruto**: Tienes razón: una y media._

_**Yo**: Tomaré mis premios donde pueda._

—… la fecha límite será el jueves. Los veré a todos entonces.

El sonido de los estudiantes guardando sus computadoras portátiles y cuadernos me saca de mi estupor. Mierda. Me perdí la última parte de la conferencia.

— Toneri, ¿qué estamos entregando?

—Te tiene en la tierra de los sueños, ¿eh?

—¿Quién?

Asiente hacia el teléfono apretado fuertemente en mi mano.

—Quien te haya hecho sonreír durante los últimos diez minutos de clase.

—¿Es extraño para ti? —pregunto mientras lo sigo por las escaleras y salgo al pasillo.

—Nah. —Levanta un hombro—. Ya no estamos juntos. Si eres feliz, estoy feliz por ti,H.

—No estamos saliendo, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

—No lo estaba, pero es bueno saberlo.

—Pero…

Sonríe cuando no continúo.

—Escúpelo, mujer.

—¡Pero! —digo en voz alta—. ¿Sería extraño si estuviera saliendo con alguien?

—Te lo dije, Hinata, estoy feliz por ti si eres feliz.

Dejo de caminar y Toneri tarda un momento en darse cuenta que no estoy junto a él.

—¿H?

—Eres un maldito unicornio, Toneri.

—Esta bieeeen… —dice lentamente las palabras, sus cejas juntándose.

—Eres mi ex novio; mi reciente ex novio. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto? ¿Cómo eres… tan amable sobre esto?

—¿Se supone que debo ser malo?

—Yo…—Aprieto mis manos, tratando de borrar la sensación de ansiedad que me inunda—. Bueno no. Supongo que no. Es solo que la mayoría de los muchachos no estarían tan tranquilos con su ex tal vez coqueteando con un chico nuevo tan pronto después de una separación. —No es que piense que estoy coqueteando con este misterioso tipo Naruto, pero, aun así.

Me guiña un ojo.

—Unicornio, ¿recuerdas?

Riendo, pongo los ojos en blanco y continúo caminando.

—¿Cómo te dejé ir?

—Quién sabe, especialmente con mi gran p…

Pongo mi mano sobre su boca.

—¡TONERI!

La aleja, sonriendo como si fuera el rey del mundo.

—¿Qué? Iba a decir mi colección de cómics.

.

.

.

Me ruedo ante el sonido de mi teléfono timbrando. Echando un vistazo al reloj de cabecera, noto que son más de las once. Qué demo...

No tengo idea de quién podría enviarme un mensaje de texto porque la mayoría de las personas que conozco estarían dormidas, especialmente un lunes por la noche.

Enciendo mi pantalla y una sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro en un instante.

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué me he pasado los últimos veinte minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño y no puedo porque todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti?_

_**Yo**: ¿Estás tratando de iniciar una conversación de mensajes sexuales?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Qué? ¡No!_

_**Naruto**: Mierda. Eso sonó espeluznante, ¿no?_

_**Yo**: ¿Ves? Te dije que eres extraño._

_**Naruto**: El gato está fuera de la bolsa ahora_

_**Yo**: ¿Por qué estás pensando en mí?_

_**Naruto**: Supongo que podría haber sido más específico. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo me has potencialmente costado un cliente. No lo sabré hasta el jueves._

_**Yo**: ¡NO FUE MI CULPA! En todo caso, fue culpa de tu compañero de cuarto. ¡Cúlpalo a él!_

_**Naruto**: Ya lo hice. Lo haría de todos modos. Lo coaccioné para que me comprara cerveza para acompañar mi pizza sobrante._

_**Yo**: ¿Existe algo como la pizza sobrante?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Estás tratando de hacer que me enamore de ti, Hinata?_

_**Yo**: Depende si funciona o no._

_**Naruto**: Bien dicho._

_**Yo**: Buenas noches, Naruto._

_**Naruto**: Dulces sueños, Hinata._

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Tres

_TRES_

_**Naruto**: ¿Quieres saber qué es horrible?_

_**Yo**: Tu cara._

_**Yo**: ¡OH ESO ARDEEEE!_

_**Yo**: ¿Necesitas un poco de aloe?_

_**Yo**: ¿Naruto?_

_**Yo**: ¡¿NARUTO?! ¿Estás enojado? ¿Eso fue demasiado lejos?_

_**Naruto**: Lo siento, tenía que llamar a mi amigo y pedirle que me llevara al hospital para que me revisen las heridas._

_**Naruto**: Además, eres la peor._

_**Yo**: ¿La peor o la MEJOR?_

_**Naruto**: Me voy ahora._

_**Yo**: ¡ESPERA! ¡Nunca me dijiste qué es horrible!_

_**Naruto**: Oh, ¿no? Es..._

_**Yo**: ¿Naruto?_

_**Yo**: NARUTO_

_**Yo**: ¡¿NARUTO?!_

_**Yo**: ERES el peor._

_**Naruto**: O el mejor ¿verdad?_

_**Yo**: Claro, iremos con eso._

_**Yo**: ¿Por qué me enviaste un mensaje de texto? ¿Es nuestra "cosa" ahora? ¿Mensajes de texto?_

_**Naruto**: Bueno, solo iba a contarte cómo al cliente le encantó tanto nuestra historia de números equivocados que firmó en la línea punteada y luego te iba a dejar en paz, PERO prepárate para los mensajes diarios hasta que me aburra._

_**Yo**:¿TE ABURRAS? ¡Nunca te aburrirás de mí!_

_**Naruto**: Ya veremos, ¿no es así?_

_**Yo**: ¿Haces esto con todas? ¿Te metes en sus cabezas y las sacas de quicio?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Eso es lo que te está pasando? ¿Qué te estoy haciendo exactamente?_

_**Yo**: Ahora mi estúpido cerebro dice: "¡ERES ABURRIDA!" Y estás ahí como "Cuando estoy aburrido, digo adiós". Así que me vas a acostumbrar a ti y luego BUM, sacarás esa alfombra debajo de mí, ¿EH?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Terminaste?_

_**Yo**: Eso creo._

_**Yo**: Lo siento. A veces me vuelvo un poco loca._

_**Naruto**: ¿Un poco? No me di cuenta._

_**Yo**: ¿Lo usarás en mi contra?_

_**Naruto**: Absolutamente._

.

.

.

_**Yo**: ¿Te gusta lo raro? Pareces del tipo..._

_**Naruto**: ¿ESTÁS intentando iniciar una conversación sexual?_

_**Yo**: Omd. Eso suena súper pervertido._

_**Yo**: Quise decir, como pasatiempos raros. Supuse que estábamos en la misma página aquí. Vamos, Naruto, ya deberías saber todo eso. Somos prácticamente mejores amigos._

_**Naruto**: Tienes razón. Total error de mi parte._

_**Naruto**: Mis pasatiempos incluyen trabajar, trabajar un poco más, y un maratón de videojuegos de vez en cuando._

_**Yo**: Entonces ¿no tienes vida?_

_**Naruto**: ¡Oye, vaya! No dije eso._

_**Yo**: No tienes que hacerlo._

_**Naruto**: Y, por cierto, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos más increíbles?_

_**Yo**: Bueno, si debes saberlo, me gusta tejer._

_**Naruto**: Y dices que soy el que no tiene vida._

_**Naruto**: ¿Secretamente tienes 80 o algo así?_

_**Yo**: ¡NO TENGO 80! Lo disfruto. Es catártico._

_**Naruto**: ¿Qué tipo de cosas tejes?_

_**Yo**: Mantas. Sombreros. Calcetines. Agarraderas._

_**Naruto**: ¡¿AGARRADERAS?! Vaya. Me convenciste._

_**Yo**: ¿Sabes qué? Te tejeré algo especial y te enviaré una foto. Dame dos horas._

_**Naruto**: Esperaré con la respiración contenida._

.

_**Naruto**: ¿Sigues viva o te ahogaste en un mar de hilo?_

_**Yo**: Omd, Naruto. No puedes simplemente preguntarle a alguien si se ahogó con hilo. ¿Tu madre no te enseñó ningún tipo de modales?_

_**Naruto**: No llegamos tan lejos_

_**Yo**: Oh._

_**Naruto**: Hola, soy Naruto, soy asesino del estado de ánimo._

_**Yo**: Hola, Naruto. Gracias por ser tan comunicativo con esa información DESPUÉS que me suplicaras que fuera tu mejor amiga por mensajes de texto._

_**Naruto**: Entonces, ¿qué me tejiste?_

_**Yo**: DESCARGA EL ARCHIVO ADJUNTO_

_**Naruto**: ¡SON SUSPENSORES DE PENE!_

_**Naruto**: Eres una chica sucia, muy sucia._

_**Naruto**: Me estoy riendo tan jodidamente fuerte en este momento. Gracias por eso._

_**Yo**: ¿Te gusta?_

_**Naruto**: Me gusta._

_**Yo**: Pensaré en ti cada vez que los use._

_**Naruto**: Eres muy amable. Son un regalo maravilloso que dudo que alguna vez reciba._

_**Yo**:¿Oye, Naruto?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Sí?_

_**Yo**: Yo no quise sacar a colación a tu madre. No tenía ni idea._

_**Naruto**: No te preocupes. Todavía eres mi fabricante favorita de suspensores de pene esta semana._

_**Yo**: ¿Hay algo más que deba saber sobre ti? ¿Algún otro tema que esté fuera de la mesa?_

_**Naruto**: Odio a los payasos y a los conejitos. Eso es todo._

_**Yo**: Lo siento... ¿A LOS CONEJITOS? ¿Cómo es posible?_

_**Naruto**: No me juzgues. Estoy seguro que hay algo raro a lo que le temas._

_**Yo:**No puedo pensar en nada de eso. Lo mío es simplemente algo normal, como arañas, serpientes y volcanes._

_**Naruto**: Volcanes pero esos son parte de la naturaleza._

_**Yo**: ¡También los conejitos!_

_**Yo**: Además, ¿has visto Dante's Peak? *estremecimientos*._

_**Naruto**:¡Esa película ni siquiera asusta!_

_**Yo**: ¡SÍ LO HACE!_

_**Yo**: Bien. ¿Qué tipo de películas te asustan?_

_**Naruto**: Las normales, como Alice in Wonderland, Zootopia (CONEJITOS) y Pinocho. Y Trolls._

_**Yo**: ¿Trolls? ¿La película animada?_

_**Naruto**: ¡DEJA DE JUZGARME!_

_**Yo**: No hay manera que nunca te juzgue ahora._

.

_**Naruto**: Estoy tan aburrido. El trabajo me está matando hoy._

_**Yo:**Estoy sentada en una clase de contabilidad. Te gano en nuestro juego de apestar._

_**Naruto**: Auch. Me inclino ante tu valentía, mi hermosa reina._

_**Yo**:..._

_**Yo**: ¿Acabas de decir eso? ¿Tu cerebro está envenenado por todos los videojuegos? ¿Qué tipo de juegos estás jugando?_

_**Yo**: ¿Secretamente tienes doce? Porque siento que eso es algo que diría un niño de doce años._

_**Naruto**: ¿Quién en el mundo te enseñó a socializar? ¿Dices lo primero que te viene a la cabeza? ¿Estás loca?_

_**Yo**: Mi madre. A veces. Posiblemente._

_**Naruto**: Eres increíblemente agotadora._

_**Yo**: Pero aún soy increíble._

_**Naruto**: Y humilde. No podemos olvidarnos de eso._

_**Yo:**Mírate, apoyándome y todo eso. MEJORES AMIGOS PARA TODA LA VIDA._

_**Yo**: *susurro* Pero de verdad ¿acabas de decir eso? ¿Sigues viviendo en el sótano de tus padres?_

_**Naruto**: Sí, realmente lo dije. Pude haber mentido sobre mi juego de video. Es frecuentemente detestable. Tiendo a jugar videojuegos de rol, pero no, no vivo en un sótano. Trabajo en uno._

_**Yo**: Porque eso no es raro_

_**Naruto**: Si te hace sentir mejor, soy el dueño del sótano en el que trabajo._

_**Yo**: Tu credibilidad callejera está mejorando._

_**Naruto**: Oh, gracias a Dios. Estaba preocupado porque nunca me volvieras a molestar._

_**Yo**:Lo que haces con una mano_

_**Naruto**: ¿No se supone que debes estar prestando atención a la clase?_

_**Yo:**Sí. Ahora cállate._

_**Naruto**: *envía mil imágenes de gatos*_

_**Yo**: No me amenaces con divertirme._

.

_**Yo**: ¿Pastel, brownies, helado? ¡VAMOS!_

_**Naruto**: Sí._

_**Yo**: ¡No! ¡Elige uno! ¡DATE PRISA!_

_**Yo:**Estoy en la tienda preparándome para pagar y NECESITO SABER. No puedo decidir. Ayuda a una chica linda y hambrienta, ¿sí?_

_**Naruto**: Qué tal pastel de brownie con helado._

_**Yo**: Creo que me acabo de venir._

_**Naruto**: Soy conocido por mis habilidades._

_**Yo**: Basta. Estoy en medio de la maldita tienda de comestibles. Guarda esa charla para más tarde. ;-)_

_**Naruto**: Espera ¿en serio?_

_**Yo**: OMD no. Pervertido._

_**Naruto**: TÚ COMENZASTE._

_**Yo**: Necesito que escojas entre PASTEL, BROWNIES y HELADO._

_**Naruto**: Mmm brownies. Con chocolate y helado de vainilla encima. Cubiertos con salsa de chocolate. Y chispas de colores._

_**Yo**: Te odio_

_**Yo**: DESCARGA EL ARCHIVO ADJUNTO_

_**Yo**: Lo puse todo en mi carrito._

_**Yo**: Será tu culpa cuando caiga en un coma diabético._

_**Naruto**: Podrás agradecerme más tarde._

_**Yo**: ¿Prometes venir a mi funeral?_

_**Naruto**: Y contar todos los recuerdos maravillosos que hemos tenido juntos, incluso donde te empujé gentilmente a deleitarte con postres mágicos. Me inclinaré en tu ataúd y susurraré: "De nada"._

_**Yo:**Ya vuelvo, me muero._

.

_**Yo**: ¡Diviérteme, escudero!_

_**Yo**: ¿Dije eso verdad?_

**_Naruto_**_: Suficientemente bueno para mí._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Preferirías tener 1,000 cachorros que ladraran constantemente o uno que te_ _odiara y nunca te dejara acariciarlo?_

_**Yo**: ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

**_Naruto_**_: TIENES que elegir. Es la única regla de Qué Preferirías._

_**Yo**: Te pedí que me entretuvieras, no que me torturaras._

**_Naruto_**_: Tic tac_

_**Yo**: Bien. Un cachorro que me odiara. Aunque es lo más triste de todo, sé que no_ _soportaría el ladrido de mil cachorros adorables y esponjosos._

**_Naruto_**_: Creo que sería una sabia decisión._

_**Yo**: Más entretenimiento, rápido. Quiero a mi compañera de cuarto hasta la muerte,_ _pero acaba de poner el programa más tonto de todos._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Qué programa?_

_**Yo**:Algo sobre niños en parques de casas rodantes y propano._

**_Naruto_**_: Oh, bien, está bien entonces. No esperaba esa respuesta._

_**Yo**: No esperaba tener que sentarme a ver este programa doloroso._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Quieres hacer un?_

_**Yo**: MUÑECO DE NIEVE. NO TIENE QUE SER UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE._

**_Naruto_**_: No. Apreté enviar demasiado pronto. Detente._

**_Naruto_**_: COMO ESTABA DICIENDO... ¿hacer una pequeña casa o una elaborada_ _casa en el árbol?_

_Yo: ¿Eres literalmente el diablo? ¿Tienes cuernos, pezuñas y secuaces malvados?_

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Qué hice ahora?_

_**Yo**: 1. Tengo acrofobia, miedo a las alturas. 2. Soy claustrofóbica. 3. ¿ERES EL_ _MALDITO DIABLO?_

**_Naruto_**_: *muere de risa*_

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Cómo demonios pude, sin saberlo, golpear tus dos mayores miedos? ¿Al_ _mismo tiempo?_

_**Yo**: Porque eres el mal encarnado._

_**Naruto**: Ni__ siquiera lo siento. *muere de risa de nuevo*_

**_Naruto:_**_Táctica de distracción: ¿cuál es tu cereal favorito?_

_**Yo**: Cap'n Crunch. Duele ser tan bueno. ¿El tuyo?_

**_Naruto_** : _Lucky__ Charms. Porque igual que yo, son mágicamente deliciosos._

_**Yo**: *mira fijamente*_

**_Naruto_**_: Bien, bien. Es Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Solo quería usar esa cursi línea._

_**Yo**: ¿Lo dijiste con cara seria?_

**_Naruto_**_ :Claro que no._

**_Naruto_**_: Bien, ¿qué lugar te gustaría visitar?_

_**Yo**: Fácil. Alaska._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Eres una mujer de invierno?_

_**Yo**: Más o menos. Soy más una chica de otoño. Estoy un poco obsesionada con_ _Halloween._

**_Naruto_**_: No._

_**Yo**: ¿Sí?_

**_Naruto_**_: Es mi día festivo favorito. Siempre. A la mierda los cumpleaños y la Navidad y_ _los regalos. Adoro Halloween. Dame espeluznante y dulces en cualquier maldito día._

_**Yo**: Somos una pareja hecha en el cielo._

_**Yo:**Por favor dime que te disfrazas._

**_Naruto_**_: Fui Linterna Verde el año pasado. ¿Y tú?_

_**Yo**: Bella durante los pasados tres años._

**_Naruto_**_: Fui el Ranger rojo durante seis años cuando era más joven._

_**Yo:**Fui la rosada durante cuatro._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Esto está destinado a ser?_

_**Yo**: Ya veremos._

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Cuatro

**_CUATRO_**

_**Naruto**: Deberías saber que hoy he logrado aproximadamente cero cosas. Como, ni siquiera tengo los pantalones puestos. ¡Feliz miércoles!_

_**Yo**: ¿Te sientas en tu casa con solo tus bragas puestas?_

_**Naruto**: No uso "bragas", muchas gracias. Me pongo ropa interior masculina._

_**Yo**: Con personajes extraños en ellos, ¿verdad?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Cómo lo sabías?_

_**Yo**: Tengo un hermano, ¿recuerdas? Debajo de su atuendo de maestro organizado hay ropa interior de Marvel._

_**Naruto**: ¿Marvel? ¿En serio?_

_**Yo**: ¿No eres un fanático de Marvel?_

_**Naruto**: Soy fan de X-Men y Deadpool. Eso es todo._

_**Yo**: Suspiro. Ryan Reynolds. Puedo ponerme detrás de él... o encima de él... o debajo. Cualquiera que prefiera._

_**Naruto**: Sucia y traviesa Hinata._

_**Yo**: *se encoge de hombros* Lo treparía como Jack trepó por el tallo de habichuelas._

_**Naruto**: ¿Has visto sus otras películas?_

_**Yo**: No me insultes, Narutobi. Es muy impropio._

_**Naruto**: ¿Cuál es tu favorita?_

_**Yo**: Waiting. Es perfecta de una manera desagradable. ¿La tuya?_

_**Naruto**: Te burlaras de mí_

_**Yo**: ¡Nunca lo haría!_

_**Yo**: Ni siquiera puedo mentir a través de mensajes. Definitivamente lo haría._

_**Naruto**: ¿VES?_

_**Yo**: Dímelo, no seas bebé._

_**Naruto**: Bien._

_**Naruto**: The proposal._

_**Yo**: NO. DE NINGUNA MANERA. ¿La película con Sandra Bullock? ¿Y la loca de Betty White?_

_**Naruto**: Sí_

_**Yo**: La comedia romántica, ¿verdad? Solo quiero asegurarme que lo entiendo bien para tu gráfica de credenciales callejeras._

_**Naruto**: SÍ, MALDICIÓN_

_**Yo**: No me estoy riendo._

_**Naruto**: Lo haces, razón por la cual no quería decírtelo._

_**Yo**: Estoy tremendamente impresionada porque lo hayas hecho. La mayoría de los chicos solo buscarían en Internet para encontrar su película más machista, escupirían un hecho genérico al respecto y la llamarían su favorita._

_**Yo**: Acabas de obtener un gran puntaje en mi libro._

_._

_**Yo**: Hola, ¿Naruto?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Sí?_

_**Yo**: Todavía estoy riendo._

_**Naruto**: Me alegro de haber logrado algo hoy, aunque hacerte reír no era mi intención_

_**Yo**: Honestamente, ayudó. Hubo un cliente grosero y malvado más temprano y mi gerente estuvo involucrado, por lo que tu confesión hizo mi noche._

_**Naruto**: ¿Estás en el trabajo a esta hora?_

_**Yo**: Sí, pero solo porque estoy reemplazando a alguien más. Normalmente no me quedo tan tarde los días de semana._

_**Naruto**: Tengo un horario estricto de ocho a cinco, sin fines de semana. Tuve que implementarlo después de darme cuenta que estaba trabajando unas 100 horas a la semana y que no tenía vida social. No es que tenga una vida social ahora, pero es el principio de eso._

_**Yo**: ¡Podemos ser perdedores de la vida no social juntos! *Choca los cinco*_

_**Naruto**: HURRA_

_**Yo**: Sí, lo que sea que eso signifique. Tengo que irme. ¡El deber de la limpieza llama!_

_**Naruto**: Adiós, doncella._

_**Yo**: Qué inteligente... NO._

—Vamos, Hinata, por favor. Un trago y podemos irnos.

—Tenemos alcohol en esta misma casa. No necesitamos salir y comprar bebidas caras.

Ino resopla y se lleva una mano a la cadera.

—No has salido de esta casa para socializar en tres semanas. Tienes que salir, aunque solo sea por una bebida. Por favor, estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Ino. Estoy bien. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

—Has reorganizado mi armario… dos veces, y organizaste el congelador porque no te gustó dónde puse los guisantes. Tienes que salir y hacer algo además de mover todo antes que no pueda encontrar nada en este departamento nunca más.

—Creo que es un poco exagerado —murmuro. Cuando me clava los ojos, pongo los míos en blanco y me levanto de mi cama—. Bien. Una bebida y nos vamos.

—¡Trato! —Aplaude y se ríe—. ¡Esto va a ser divertido! Usa algo lindo.

Está alejándose de mi habitación y entrando en la de ella, donde la escucho hurgar en su armario mientras murmura sobre cómo no puede encontrar nada.

Sonrío y me empiezo a organizar.

Supongo que nos dirigimos a Lola's, así que sé lo que puedo hacer con la ropa. Saco una camiseta blanca y azul a rayas y leggins negros, y me los pongo mientras Ino regresa volando a mi habitación.

—Invité a algunos amigos. ¡Espero que no te importe! ¡Adiós!

Se ha ido otra vez.

Termino todo el atuendo con un largo chaleco negro, un par de botines negros, pequeños aretes de plata y maquillaje ligero. Ya me peiné el pelo en una trenza lateral más temprano y se adapta perfectamente a mi estilo, así que lo dejo tal como está.

Sin molestarme en llamar a la puerta de Ino, entro en su habitación.

—¡DIOS MIO! ¡ESTOY DESNUDA!

—Yo también tengo tetas. No es como si no hubiera visto un par antes.

—Pero las mías son especiales —responde sobre su hombro.

—Claro, y mi vagina es un refugio mágico.

—Oye, tú lo dijiste, no yo. —Coloca su sujetador en su lugar y se gira—. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tú atuendo es lindo! No hay duda que llamarás la atención esta noche.

No quiero atención esta noche. Quiero arrastrarme de vuelta a la cama y sentarme con mi teléfono en la mano durante las próximas horas.

—Son solo leggins y una camiseta, no es gran cosa.

—Solo acepta el maldito cumplido y vete. Saldré en cinco.

—Entonces, ¿diez?

Me enseña el dedo.

—Cinco, mocosa.

—Invitarás las bebidas si son diez. —Le hago un gesto con el dedo y salgo por la puerta antes que me arroje algo.

_**Yo**: Mi compañera de habitación me está forzando a salir del apartamento para tomar "una" bebida. Cumpliremos con esa regla o volveremos a casa a las dos de la mañana._

_**Naruto**: Podría ir por una cerveza o diez. Es uno de esos días._

_**Yo**: Ugh. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

_**Naruto**: Probablemente debería, pero preferiría ahogar mis penas en alcohol y videojuegos._

_**Yo**: Muy saludable._

_**Yo**: Lo siento, eso fue algo muy imbécil de decir._

_**Naruto**: Me gusta cuando dices cosas imbéciles. Lo mantiene real._

_**Naruto**: Además, tienes razón. No es saludable. Perdí cerca de cuatro horas de trabajo debido a un apagón. Mis copias de seguridad no funcionaron como deberían y ahora estoy comenzando de nuevo y estaré trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

_**Yo**: Bien, sí, eso ES un día de mierda. ¿Tiempo de cerveza?_

_**Naruto**: Tiempo de cerveza. Luego, volver al trabajo. Salí para tomar aire fresco y convencerme de no romper mi computadora._

_**Yo**: Creo que fue un movimiento inteligente. ¿Está ayudando en algo?_

_**Naruto**: Dame unos minutos más y te avisaré._

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué no quieres salir con tu amiga?_

_**Yo**: Digamos que me siento mucho más cómoda quedándome en casa y viendo Netflix que saliendo al bar con tipejos._

_**Naruto**: Tipejos. Inteligente._

_**Yo**: Gracias. Pero, sí, no es mi escena. Nunca lo ha sido, pero ella piensa que necesito salir y "volver a ensillar el caballo"._

_**Naruto**: ¿Ruptura reciente?_

_**Yo**: ¿Casi? La noche en que me enviaste un mensaje de texto por primera vez fue cuando rompimos._

_**Naruto**: Entonces ya te estabas enamorando de mí. Lo sabía *sonrisita*_

_**Yo**: ¿SONRISITA? ¿¡DE VERDAD!?_

_**Yo**: No puedo creer que hable contigo._

_**Naruto**: Técnicamente, me envías mensajes de texto._

_**Yo**: Por favor, no me lo recuerdes._

_**Naruto**: Creo que secretamente disfrutas de nuestras charlas._

—¡Ja! Nueve minutos y treinta segundos. Tienes que comprar tus propias bebidas.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia Ino, rápidamente cerrando la pantalla de mi teléfono como si tuviera súper poderes y pudiera leer los mensajes por la parte de atrás.

No sé por qué no le he contado a Ino sobre Naruto. Debería hacerlo, porque no es gran cosa, ya que no hay nada romántico entre nosotros dos, pero me gusta tener a Naruto para mí, disfrutar de la forma en que me hace sentir. Mandamos mensajes de texto todos los días, todo el día, desde que me llamó esa tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. Durante semanas, hemos estado yendo y viniendo. No es nada profundo o poético, pero sigue siendo algo especial.

Naruto me hace sentir especial.

Lo que es muy estúpido y tonto porque ni siquiera conozco al tipo.

Sin embargo… él hace que mi corazón se acelere con anticipación cada vez que converso con él. Pone una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sabe exactamente qué decir para hacerme reír.

Entonces, ¿por qué es esto tan complicado? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto tan complicado?

—Tierra a H. Vámonos. No quiero perderme la hora feliz.

Apartandome de… bueno, yo misma, me deslizo del taburete y me encuentro con una impaciente Ino en la puerta.

—Una bebida, Ino. Lo digo en serio.

Lanza una sonrisa traviesa sobre su hombro.

—Lo que digas.

Ino ya ha bebido tres tragos en la hora desde que llegamos.

Va a ser una noche larga.

—Bueno, bueno. Echa un vistazo a quién trajo la noche del jueves.

Una sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro.

—¿Te dejaron entrar aquí?

—Soy yo.

—Siempre fuiste tan humilde, Toneri. —Me levanto y le doy un abrazorápido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dijiste que Lola's no era tu escena.

—Y pensé que tampoco era la tuya.

—Bien dicho.

Alza su pulgar sobre su hombro mientras se sienta a mi lado.

—Los idiotas me sacaron. Lo consideraron "bueno para mí".

—¿Te ayuda a sanar tu corazón roto?

—Supuestamente. Cada vez que trato de explicarles que estoy bien y me siento bien con la separación, es una pérdida de tiempo. — Toneri se estremece—.Mierda,H. Eso sonó horrible. No quise decir que no me importa ni nada de eso. Es…

Levanto una mano.

—Detente. Soy la última persona a la que debes explicarle algo, Toneri. Fui parte de eso, lo entiendo.

—Gracias. Me sentí como un asno por un momento.

—¿Sólo un momento?

—No fui tan horrible, ¿verdad?

—¿Hacia el final? —Me encojo de hombros—. Un poco, pero también es culpa mía.

—Eras perfecta, H.

—Oh, detente. No lo era, pero no repitamos todo eso. ¿Cómo va el béisbol?

La sonrisa que me da es diferente, como que se siente libre de centrarse en su juego. Creo que parte de lo que nos detuvo fue que Toneri quería al béisbol más de lo que me quería.

Me siento aliviada porque pueda tener eso ahora.

—Es genial. Honestamente, no puedo recordar la última vez que mi juego fue tan bueno. Solo necesitamos ganar dos juegos más y estamos en las eliminatorias.

—¡Excelente! —Extiendo mi mano para chocar los puños y él hace lo mismo, haciendo ruidos de explosión al final. Sí, ese apretón de manos secreto debería haber sido una señal segura que hubiéramos sido mejores siendo amigos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas contigo?

—Bien… creo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está ese chico que estás viendo?

—¿Qué? —balbuceo, casi escupiendo mi bebida. Limpio la pequeña cantidad que logró gotear por mi barbilla—. ¿Qué chico?

—El que te hacía sonreír hace un par de semanas. ¿Ya no está en el panorama?

—¡Oh! —Golpeo mi frente—. Dah. Olvide todo sobre eso. Sigue en el panorama… más o menos, pero no es "mi chico" ni nada por el estilo. No estamos saliendo.

—Entonces estan…

—Mensajes de texto —informo.

—¿Solo mensajes de texto? Espera, ¿alguna vez has conocido a este tipo?

—No.

Sus cejas oscuras se fruncen, un pliegue se forma entre ellas.

—¿Cómo empezaron ustedes dos esta… relación de mensajes de texto?

—Él tenía el número equivocado. Supuse que era Neji, ya sabes, porque él siempre está perdiendo su teléfono y tiene que cambiar su número. —Agito mi mano—. De todos modos, seguimos enviando mensajes de texto después de eso.

—¿Como... cosas sucias?

—Solo tú serías tan descarado como para hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a tu ex novia.

Toneri sonríe, y casi me hace echarlo de menos.

—Siempre fui directo.

—Fuiste un perfecto caballero conmigo.

—Eras diferente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, no, no son cosas sucias. Cosas normales, como lo que estamos haciendo en el momento, o me ayuda a decidir qué voy a comer, o…

—Siempre fuiste terrible en eso —interrumpe.

—Cállate. Lo sé. Nos estamos divirtiendo, manteniéndolo informal, sin etiquetar nada, no es que haya nada que etiquetar. Estamos…

—¿Conociéndose?

—Por supuesto. Eso suena bien.

—¿Vas a conocerlo?

Frunzo mis labios, pensando. No sé nada de Naruto, no sé dónde vive, no sé cómo se gana la vida… demonios, ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene. Somos prácticamente extraños, pero hay una atracción hacia él. Es la primera persona a quien le envío mensajes de texto por la mañana, y quiero contarle todo sobre mi día. Es a quien acudo cuando necesito reírme.

Pero, ¿quiero conocerlo?

No lo sé.

—Ya veremos.

—Eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir, ¿eh?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por ahora.

Toneri suspira.

—Solo ten cuidado, H. ¿Está bien? Puede que ya no seamos nada, pero aún me importas.

—Todavía me importas también.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás bebiendo? ¿Quieres que te pida otro?

—Si no te importa, me encantaría agua. Intento permanecer sobria. —Señalo a Ino, que está afuera en la pequeña pista de baile de Lola's, apretandose contra un tipo al azar—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de esa.

—Oh, Dios mío. El chico apenas tiene dieciocho años. Se ve grande, pero es demasiado joven para que Ino hunda sus garras en él.

—Bueno, ve a rescatar al pobre niño y tráeme un poco de agua.

Se para y me saluda.

—¡Sí, señora!

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo trasero y lo saco.

Naruto: ¿Te estás portando bien?

Yo: Define "portarse bien".

Naruto: No tomar chupitos del estómago del barman. No acariciar a hombres extraños. No besarse con una mujer vestida con un traje de plátano.

Yo: ¿Te pasó eso último?

Naruto: Tuve que presenciarlo, si eso cuenta para algo. Mi compañero de cuarto es un poco digamos social.

Yo: También tengo una compañera de cuarto social, y la estoy cuidando esta noche. Solo me permití una bebida alcohólica y planeo sacar su borracho trasero de aquí a una hora decente.

Naruto: Eres un número equivocado tan responsable.

Yo: ¿Me estás llamando aburrida?

Naruto: No pero tal vez sí. No hay nada intrínsecamente incorrecto con eso. Soy aburrido también

Yo: ¿Podemos ser aburridos juntos?

Naruto: ¿Por qué crees que todavía te hablo?

Yo: Dices las cosas más dulces.

—¿Es él? —pregunta Toneri mientras deja mi agua frente a mí.

Hago clic en mi pantalla y le sonrío.

—Sí. Me dijo que era aburrida.

—Vaya. Suena como todo un partido.

—¿Dijiste eso en una fuente de sarcasmo?

—Oh diablos, sí. —Toma un trago de su cerveza—. ¿Qué clase de tipo le dice a una chica que es aburrida? ¿Cómo lo ayudará eso a sumar puntos?

—Uno, no está tratando de saltar en mis pantalones, así que no hay necesidad de anotar puntos. Dos, fue un cumplido. Tú sabes que no me gusta esto, y también creo que sabes que soy aburrida. Fue una de las cosas que nos separó. Me gusta quedarme en casa acurrucada en el sofá rodeada de comida chatarra. ¡Hago tejido, por el amor de Dios! No soy salvaje No soy reservada, pero no soy escandalosa. gusta lo aburrido. Es… reconfortante.

—Siempre me gustó lo cómoda que estás en tu propia piel. Nunca intentas decir algo inteligente cuando la gente pregunta por tus pasatiempos. Solo les dices que tejes y eso es todo.

—Tejí suspensores de pene —digo con orgullo.

Toneri estalla en carcajadas.

—Eres única, H. Única.

—¡H! ¡Tómate uno conmigo! — Ino se acerca a nuestra mesa, con el chico de dieciocho años a cuestas—. ¡Chupitos! —Mira a Toneri—. Bueno, demonios, mira quién tenemos aquí, Toneri jodido Otsutsuki. ¿Cómo estás, sexy? ¿Cómo está arreglándose ese corazón roto tuyo?

—Hola, preciosa —saluda, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y desenrollando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su compañero de equipo—. Me encargaré desde aquí, Skeet.

El niño parece aliviado y murmura un rápido agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo.

— Toneri, sé querido y pídenos unos chupitos.

—No voy a beber ningún chupito, Ino. Como que quiero irme.

—Amiga, no. No nos vamos. Se suponía que esta sería tu noche para olvidar a este perdedor —señala Toneri—, que botó tu trasero.

—Fue mutuo —interviene Toneri.

—Como sea —dice Ino agitando su mano y casi golpeando a un tipo desprevenido que parece demasiado joven para estar en el bar—. Ahora, divirtámonos. Tomemos chupitos, bailemos y sigamos adelante.

—¿Qué pasa con el señor…?

—¡Chupitos! —interrumpo, no queriendo que Toneri suelte la sopa sobre el señor Número Equivocado.

Sus ojos se abren a medida que la comprensión se asienta sobre él.

—Bien, sí. Chupitos para las mujeres. Vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras Toneri se dirige hacia la barra e Ino observa su próximo objetivo, abro mi teléfono y escribo un mensaje de texto.

Yo: Reza por mí. Ino quiere tomar chupitos.

Naruto: Los chupitos nunca son una buena idea. He sido víctima de muchos chupitos y he vomitado en numerosos arbustos.

Yo: ¿Como arbustos, arbustos o ARBUSTOS? *mueve las cejas*

Naruto: Esa mierda es la razón por la que te mantengo cerca.

Yo: Detente. Me haces sonrojar.

Naruto: Mentirosa.

Naruto: Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y me avisas cuando llegues a casa?

Yo: Lo haré.

— Ino, tenemos que ir a casa. —Le saco el vaso de cerveza de los labios.

—Pero quiero…

—No. Es tarde y no quiero estar fuera más tarde de lo que necesito estar. Caminamos, y aunque no está lejos, no quiero salir cuando los otros borrachos abandonan el bar.

—¿Van a caminar, H? ¿Crees que es una buena idea? Deberías llamar a un taxi.

—Son solo un par de cuadras. No es gran cosa, Toneri.

—Lo es. No vas a ir caminando. Déjame llevar a estos muchachos a casa y volveré por ti.

—No, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo, y, de todos modos, ¿no estabas bebiendo antes?

—Tomé una cerveza hace tres horas. Estoy bien. Ahora quédate aquí y volveré en quince minutos como máximo.

Suspiro.

—Podría caminar a casa en esa cantidad de tiempo.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti.

—No, llamaré un taxi.

La mirada que me da me dice que no me cree.

Resoplo.

—Lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo? Llamaré uno ahora mismo y gastaré dinero en un viaje que me llevará el doble de tiempo que el de regresar a casa gratis. Lo prometo.

Me estudia demasiado tiempo, asegurándose que estoy diciendo la verdad.

Asintiendo con satisfacción, está de acuerdo.

—Bien, pero envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien.

— Toneri, ¿te vas? — Ino pone mala cara, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Estábamos tomando chupitos.

—No más chupitos, borracha. Ayuda a H a llegar a casa, y tal vez toma un café.

—¡Estaba celebrando! —Levanta los brazos y hace un pequeño baile—. ¡Porque el idiota ya no está!

Bufó y levantó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Idiota, ¿eh?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sus palabras borrachas, no mis palabras sobrias.

—¿Llamas el taxi?

—Lo prometo.

Se despide con la mano y se apresura a reunir a sus propios amigos borrachos y volver a casa.

Busco en mi bolso para sacar mi teléfono. Voy a sacar mi billetera y… SANTA MIERDA.

¡¿Dónde está mi billetera?!

—¡Mierda! ¡No, no, no!

—¡Chupitos, chupitos, chupitos! —canta Ino.

—¡No! ¡No más chupitos! Me robaron mi billetera.

—Toma —dice, hurgando en su bolso—. Dinero.

Me da dos billetes de un dólar, y quiero reír y estrangularla al mismo tiempo.

Sé con certeza que es todo el dinero que tiene porque ambas solo llevamos nuestra identificación, una billetera endeble y cuarenta dólares en efectivo cuando salimos.

—Gracias, Ino. Eres un salvavidas —digo sarcásticamente. No nota el sarcasmo y me sonríe, levantando dos pulgares hacia arriba.

—Con gusto, amiga.

Gimo y saco mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero, agradecida que no haya sido robado también. A quién llamo A quién llamo

¡ Toneri!

Doy vueltas en el taburete y busco en la barra a mi ex. No está en ninguna parte.

Estupendo.

Me vuelvo y miro a Ino, quien ahora está desmayada en la barra.

—Eres un desastre, Ino —le digo a su forma dormida—. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Mi teléfono suena.

Naruto: ¿Todavía estás bien?

Yo: No. Todo es una mierda.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

Yo: Mi billetera fue robada. Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi porque le prometí a un amigo que lo haría, pero creo que tendré que caminar a casa con mi compañera borracha.

Naruto: No vas a caminar. No. Es muy tarde.

Yo: Estoy a solo unas pocas cuadras de distancia. Va a apestar intentar obligar a Ino a caminar recta por tanto tiempo, pero estaré bien.

Naruto: NO.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estás?

Yo: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabemos que incluso vivimos en el mismo estado?

Naruto: Códigos de área. No estamos tan lejos el uno del otro.

Yo: ¿De verdad? Ni siquiera pensé en investigar.

Naruto: Síp. ¿Ahora, dónde estás?

Yo: Lola's está en Wildwood.

Naruto: Dame cinco minutos.

El ruido del bar vuelve con fuerza cuando alejo mi atención de Ino. Extendí la mano para retirar el pelo que estaba sobre el rostro de Ino y sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella.

—Solo tú sales a celebrar a tu amiga y te emborrachas. Tienes suerte que te adore.

Mi teléfono tiembla en la barra y rápidamente lo tomo, desbloqueando la pantalla para leer el mensaje.

Naruto: Un taxista estará allí en cinco minutos. Te ayudará a llevar a tu compañera de cuarto al auto. La tarifa y la propina están canceladas. Si no llega, llámame y me encargaré.

Yo: Naruto...

Naruto: Hinata...

Yo: ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

Naruto: ¿Estás bromeando? Sí, tenía. No iba a dejar que te sentaras allí con todos los borrachos salvajes durante los treinta o más minutos que me llevaría conducir hasta allá, así que opté por la siguiente mejor opción.

Yo: ¿Habrías conducido hasta aquí solo para llevarme a casa?

_**Naruto**: En un maldito abrir y cerrar de ojos._

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Cinco

CINCO

Yo: Me quedé dormida pensando en ti.

Naruto: Por favor dime que estamos a punto de hablar de sexo.

Yo: En el momento en que me desperté, pasé mi mano por mi frente entre mis abundantes pechos. Lentamente la arrastré sobre mi vientre plano, la piel de gallina se levantó sobre mi piel con mi toque. No fue hasta que estuve justo en la apertura de mis bragas blancas de algodón que decidí que no iba a tocarme porque NO SOMOS DE LOS QUE TENEMOS SEXO POR MENSAJES, PERVERTIDO.

Naruto: Te odio mucho ahora.

Naruto: TENÍA UNA SOLIDA ERECCIÓN SUCEDIENDO

Yo: ¿De verdad?

Naruto: ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Soy hombre, maldición! Nos gustan los pechos y la piel de gallina y las bragas de algodón blanco y el sexo. ERES MALA.

Naruto: ¿Todavía podemos tener sexo por mensaje más tarde?

Yo: ¡No!

Yo Quizás.

Yo: Ya veremos.

Naruto: ¿De verdad?

Yo: ¡OMD NO!

Yo:

Naruto: Estoy tan confundido, pero aún ligeramente excitado.

Yo: Por favor, deja de hablarme sobre tu erección.

Naruto: Nunca no te hablaré sobre mi erección. Esa no es la clase de amistad que quiero.

Yo: Eres muy raro.

Naruto: Y...

Yo: *pone los ojos en blanco* Y me gusta. ME GUSTA, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?

Naruto: Sé que te gusta.

Yo: ¡UGH!

Yo: Para tu información, nunca te enviaré mensajes sexys. Nunca.

Naruto: Pero soy REALMENTE lindo

Yo: Oh por favor. Cualquier persona al otro lado de la pantalla dirá esa mierda. Tienes que probarlo.

Naruto: Cielos, Hinata, si quieres una foto mía, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmela.

Yo: No quiero una foto porque no voy a enviarte mensajes de texto sexuales.

Naruto: Te enviaré una foto de todos modos.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Tengo miedo de presionar el botón de descarga, quiero decir, podría ser la foto de un pene o algo así. No creo que Naruto sea un imbécil, pero nunca se sabe.

Al diablo.

Me muerdo el labio mientras veo girar el círculo y aparece la foto.

—¡Awww!

Yo: ¡ME ENVIASTE LA FOTO DE UNA CABRA SONRIENTE!

Yo: Oficialmente eres mi persona favorita.

Naruto: Te dije que era lindo.

Yo: ¿Cómo sabías que eran mi debilidad?

Yo: Además, ¿me puedes comprar una?

Naruto: 1. A TODO EL MUNDO le encantan las cabras bebé sonrientes. Eso es solo ciencia. 2. No.

Yo: Refuto... 1. Excelente punto. 2. Creo que deletreaste sí mal. S-Í.

Naruto: N-O.

Yo: Te hice un maldito SUSPENSORIO PARA PENE. Lo menos que podrías hacer para recompensarme por mi bondad es comprarme un cabrito. No seas idiota, Naruto. A nadie le gustan esos.

Naruto: Hablando de suspensores ¿cuándo los obtendré? Vivimos cerca. Siempre podríamos encontrarnos

Yo: Piensas que eres tan hábil.

Naruto: ¿No es así?

Yo: No.

Naruto: ¿Bien?

Yo: Lo consideraré, pero después. Todavía tengo que asegurarme que no eres un pervertido.

Naruto: ¿Le tejerás un suspensorio a un hombre, pero no se lo darás? ¿Quién es el imbécil ahora?

Yo: Cómprame esa cabra bebé y tendremos un trato.

Naruto: Juegas una mano dura, Hinata.

Yo: La pregunta es, ¿ganarás esta ronda o lo haré yo?

Naruto: Acabo de pensar en algo.

Yo: ¡Felicitaciones!

Naruto: Deberíamos encontrarnos "accidentalmente" y podr{s darme esos suspensores "accidentalmente".

Yo: Usar comillas no hace que tu esquema no sea un esquema. ¡Tramposo!

Naruto: Bueno, yo nunca

Yo: Buen intento, tonto.

Naruto: Con el tiempo te convenceré. SERÉ el ganador de esta batalla.

Yo: Sí, sí, lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Naruto: Te estoy enviando una foto. NO es un suspensorio. Además, NO ME JUZGUES. ¿Está bien?

Yo: Primero, gracias por no enviarme fotos de tu salchicha. Lo aprecio. Segundo, ya veremos. Tercero lugar, son las seis de la mañana del domingo. ¿QUÉ TE PASA? VE A DORMIR.

Naruto: ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Te desperté?

Yo: No. Sí pero no. No puedo dormir.

Naruto: Bueno, vas a estar DESPIERTA después de ver esto. ;-)

Yo: ¿Acabas de intentar hacer una broma sobre una erección y olvidas que no puedo tenerlas porque TENGO VAGINA?

Naruto: Es temprano. ¡Deja de juzgarme!

Naruto: ¿Estás lista?

Yo: Tanto como puedo.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: ¡¿DÓNDE EN EL INFIERNO ENCONTRASTE ESO?!

Naruto: El mercado de pulgas. Los venden allí.

Yo: ¿ME COMPRASTE UNA SONRIENTE CABRA BEBÉ?

Naruto: No, ME compré una sonriente cabra bebé.

Yo: Entonces ¿me compraste una?

Naruto: Goaty es MÍO.

Yo: Acabo de escupir mi café por toda la cocina. ¿Le pusiste GOATY a tu cabra? Eso es tonto. Cambiaremos eso.

Naruto: ¿Puedes pensar en algo mejor?

Yo: Literalmente, cualquier cosa es mejor que Goaty.

Yo: ¿Casper?

Yo: Nah. Remolino Vainilla.

Yo: ¡NO ESPERA! ¡MALVAVISCO!

Naruto: ¿Tienes hambre?

Yo: Estoy muerta de hambre. Estoy a punto de preparar el desayuno.

Naruto: Eso explica los nombres con temas de comida. Aunque me gusta Malvavisco...hmm

Yo: Es el nombre PERFECTO. Incluso podemos comprar una marrón oscuro y una clara y ponerles Galleta Graham y Chocolate con Leche.

Naruto: ¿Acabas de crear un s'more de mis futuras cabras?

Yo: Quizá.

Naruto: ¿Esto es indicativo de qué tan hambrienta estás? ¿Estás pensando en s'mores a las seis de la mañana? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Yo: Para tu información, SIEMPRE está bien pensar en s'mores. Son jodidamente deliciosos.

Yo: Además, no estoy segura. ¿Creo que comí palomitas de maíz a las seis anoche? Me perdí la cena y he estado ocupada poniéndome al día con cosas desde que llegué a casa del trabajo.

Naruto: ¿ESTUVISTE DESPIERTA TODA LA NOCHE?

Yo: No. Bueno, más o menos. Tomé una siesta de dos horas.

Naruto: ¡Ve a dormir, Hinata! Quiero decir, come primero, pero luego duerme.

Yo: Ya voy, ya voy

Naruto: Una última cosa

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: MALVAVISCO está comiendo un MALVAVISCO

Yo: P.D. Lindos tenis de mujer.

Naruto: Disculpa, la Mujer Maravilla es lo máximo.

Naruto: Ahora calla y ve a dormir.

Yo: Dormí y me refresqué. ¿Cómo va todo?

Naruto: Actualmente estoy en una aventura con mi compañero de cuarto. Estamos consiguiendo juguetes, comida y suministros para Malvavisco.

Yo: ¿Incluso revisaste si puedes tenerlo como mascota?

Naruto: Pff. Soy el maestro de la investigación. *usa Google*

Yo: Tsk, tsk.

Yo: ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué pasa si no puedes tenerlo? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él entonces?

Naruto: ¡Buenas noticias! Como técnicamente vivo fuera de los límites de la ciudad, ¡puedo quedármela! Vamos a tener los mejores momentos.

Yo: Quiero acariciarla. ¿Está contigo ahora?

Naruto: Sí, está en el auto con mi compañero de cuarto mientras agarro sus cosas esenciales.

Naruto: Ugh. Tendré que construirle cosas. Odio construir cosas.

Yo: ¡Necesitará lugares para jugar!

Naruto: Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy en ello.

Yo: Asegúrate de construirla grande. Para sus hermanos

Naruto: ¿Para que el clan S'mores pueda tener un gran lugar para jugar?

Yo: ¿Eso significa que estás a bordo con eso?

Naruto: La idea empieza a gustarme

Yo: Te dije que ganaría. ;-)

Naruto: Sí, sí. Cállate.

Naruto: Esta cabra bebé no deja de hacer popó.

Yo: Sí las cabras hacen eso.

Naruto: También sigue intentando comerse mis pantalones.

Yo: Quítatelos.

Yo: ESPERA. Eso fue pervertido.

Naruto: ¿POR FIN vamos a tener mensajes de texto sexuales?

Yo: Sí. Pero primero, envíame una foto de Malvavisco. Lo extraño.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: ¿Eso es tu cara?

Naruto: Um... un cuarto de ella.

Naruto: Mierda. Me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca nos hemos visto. Como, en absoluto.

Yo: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: Toma, estamos a mano.

Naruto: Vaya. Tu frente es tan sexy. Además, ¿son pecas las que veo?

Yo: Sí y eso demuestra lo mucho que estudiaste la foto. Qué miedo.

Naruto: ¿Qué notaste en la mía? No mientas.

Yo: Tienes cejas gruesas.

Yo: Lo cual me parece sexy.

Yo: ¡DIOS MÍO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ENVIÉ ESO!

Naruto: Creo que tus pecas son sexys.

Yo: Solo lo dices porque dije que tus cejas eran sexys. No seas de ese tipo.

Naruto: ¿Del tipo que da cumplidos genuinos?

Yo: No, del tipo que dice cosas educadas cuando no las quiere decir. Como cuando una anciana es toda "Oh, vaya, me encanta tu sonrisa". Y tú dices: "Gracias, me encanta su perfume". Y luego mientes porque, literalmente, a nadie le gusta el olor a perfume de anciana.

Naruto: Apuesto a que si fueras anciana, me gustaría tu perfume.

Yo: Detén. Eso.

Yo: Pero sí, apuesto a que sí. ;-)

Naruto: Estás tan increíblemente llena de ti misma. Bueno, excepto cuando genuinamente trato de halagarte por tus pecas. Entonces eres una completa idiota.

Yo: ¿Acabas de llamarme idiota?

Naruto: Sí. Idiota.

Yo: Eso es todo, me debes otra foto de Malvavisco.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Está usando pañal! Es tan lindo. Estoy llorando. *sollozos*

Naruto: Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de haber hecho llorar a una chica antes.*sollozos*

Continuará...


	7. Seis

SEIS

Yo: Sálvame. Estoy aburrida.

Naruto: No te enviaré mensajes sucios, Hinata.

Yo: NO DIJE ESO.

Naruto: Oh, por favor. Todo esto fue un grito por fotos sucias.

Yo: Eres un maldito mentiroso. Desearías que quisiera fotos tuyas.

Naruto. Te estoy enviando una. Ya vuelvo.

Yo: Vaya. La anticipación me está matando.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: ¿Te tomaste una selfie de baño con Marshmallow?

Naruto: Es su primera. Estoy tan orgulloso. Espero haber captado su mejor ángulo.

Yo: Se ve genial, y me encanta cómo todavía no muestras toda tu cara.

Naruto: Eso arruinará la sorpresa cuando te rindas y finalmente aceptes encontrarte

conmigo.

Naruto: Soy muy lindo, por cierto.

Yo: Cejas espesas y todo, ¿eh?

Naruto: ¿Eso es algo sexual que te guste? ¿Las cejas pobladas? ESPERA. ¿Guardaste mi foto para tu banco de masturbación?

Yo: ¡¿DE TUS CEJAS?! ¡No, eres un loco!

Naruto: Apuesto a que te gusta una extraña mierda sexual.

Yo: No. Soy vainilla.

Yo: Mierda, eso es lo último que debo admitir ante un hombre. Soy una horrible coqueta.

Naruto: Espera, ¿estamos coqueteando? Mierda. Te hubiera enviado una foto de mi paquete de seis si lo hubiera sabido. Espera.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: Bien, esperaba barriga de cerveza porque eres así de patético, y una parte MUY pequeña de mí esperaba una foto de tus abdominales de verdad,¿pero esto? Sí... No esperaba esto. Ni siquiera sabía que la gente aún poseía esas camisetas de abdominales falsos.

Naruto: En caso que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, soy un poco nerd. PD ¿Te gustaron esos músculos?

Yo: Oh. Hmm... Ni siquiera los vi. Déjame verlos rápidamente.

Yo: Ese brazo derecho parece ser un poco más grande que el izquierdo. Hmm... *toca su barbilla*

Naruto: Ese es mi brazo para juegos con el mouse.

Yo: Y los éxitos nerds siguen llegando.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal esto... si me enseñas el tuyo, te mostraré el mío?

Yo: ¿Qué?

Naruto: No lo sé. Cualquier cosa.

Naruto: Vamos, Hinata. Pongámonos textuales.

Yo: Acabas de...

Yo: No puedo ahora. NI NUNCA.

Naruto: Te encanta que te haga interminables bromas ingeniosas y diga mierda estúpida. Vamos, admítelo, te gusta.

Yo: ¡No!

Yo: *susurro * En realidad sí.

Naruto: ¡ATRAPADA!

Naruto: ¿Ahora me enviarás una foto o qué?

Yo: Sin rostro, ¿verdad?

Naruto: No, porque no arruinaremos la sorpresa.

Yo: Estoy bien. Un momento.

Yo: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Naruto: ¿TUS PIES?

Yo: ¿No es eso lo que querías? Oh, mi error. Supuse que eso era lo que se hacía al enviar mensajes sexuales.

Naruto: Algunas personas están súper metidas en eso, y lo que sea, eso es lo suyo, pero no. BUEN SEÑOR, NO.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: Omd. ¿Quién te pintó las uñas de los pies?

Naruto: Mi compañero de cuarto tiene un hijo a quien le encanta el esmalte de uñas en este momento, así que le dejo pintar los dedos de mis pies.

Yo: Tengo lágrimas en los ojos. Eres increíble.

Yo: ¿El niño pasa mucho tiempo allí?

Naruto: Cada dos fines de semana. Está dormido en mi cama con Malvavisco en este momento. Son mejores amigos.

Naruto: ¿Cómo pasamos de hablar de mensajes sexuales a hablar de niños? Me siento extraño.

Yo: Fueron los pies.

Naruto: Sé honesta... ¿guardaste ESA foto para el banco de masturbaciones?

Yo: Obviamente. ¿A quién no le encantan los pies con brillantina de un hombre?

Yo: Bien, no. Eso me hizo vomitar un poco.

Yo: ¿Naruto? ¿Te perdí con eso? ¿Fui muy lejos?

Yo: Eh. Supongo que sí. Fue un placer conocerte...

Yo: ¿Hice algo mal? Tendemos a enviar mensajes de texto a menudo y, sí, siento que he sido dejada de lado durante las pasadas dieciséis horas.

Naruto: Creo que es bueno que hayas contado el número de horas transcurridas desde la última vez que chateamos. Te gusto.

Yo: Nunca.

Naruto: No, no hiciste nada malo, Hinata. Estaba enredado con Shikadai y Malvavisco. Ambos se hicieron popó en la cama, así que fue divertido. Luego, el auto de la madre de Shikadai se averió y Shikamaru tuvo que descubrir qué le ocurría y eso fue todo. No te estaba ignorando, lo prometo.

Naruto: Confesión: recogí mi teléfono tres veces para enviarte un mensaje de texto hoy y cada vez me detuve para hacer otra cosa.

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Yo: Me enviaste una foto de popó. Popó de una cabra bebé y popó de un bebé humano. Eres horrible teniendo sexo por mensaje.

Yo: P.D. No te envidio.

Yo: Oh y me alegra que no estés enojado conmigo. Estaba preocupada de haber arruinado nuestra hermosa, pero extraña amistad.

Naruto: No es TAN fácil que te deshagas de mí.

Naruto: ¿Qué hay en la agenda el resto de la noche?

Yo: Trabajo. Estoy aquí ahora. Sin embargo, espero que me envíen a casa pronto. Estoy muerta y podría ir por un helado y una siesta, en ese orden.

Naruto: Por favor, dime que disfrutas de un helado respetable.

Yo: ¿Esa es tu manera de preguntarme qué tipo de helado me gusta?

Naruto: Sí.

Yo: ¿Marca o sabor?

Naruto: Ambos, porque ambos importan.

Yo: Menta con Chispas de Chocolate, Baskin Robbins.

Naruto: Hmm... lo permitiré. Aunque BR es mucho mejor fresco, tu selección no es horrible en comparación con otros.

Yo: ¿Y qué tipo de helado disfrutas?

Naruto: El de pastel de cumpleaños es mi favorito, pero es difícil encontrar uno congelado de calidad. Por lo general, hago un viaje especial a la ciudad.

Yo: ¿Vas a donde creo que vas?

Naruto: ¿A Boom's?

Yo: ¡SÍÍÍÍ! El. Mejor. Helado. En. La. Vida.

Naruto: Vamos. Ahora mismo. Ponte los pantalones, nos vamos a Boom's.

Yo: Estás bromeando...

Naruto: Lo hago, pero solo porque ya estoy en la cama... desnudo.

Yo: Oh, me gustaría estar allí.

Naruto: ¿Quieres estar en la cama desnuda conmigo? Me gusta a dónde va esto, Hinata.

Yo: Quiero estar en MI cama desnuda.

Naruto: Eso no suena tan divertido.

Yo: Lo es para mí. ;-)

Yo: Podemos ser honestos uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

Naruto: Eso espero.

Yo: ¿Esperaste que este número equivocado resultara como terminó?

Naruto: ¿Quieres decir que si anticipé que una extraña virtual me enviara mensajes de texto a horas al azar exigiendo que la ayudara a tomar decisiones sobre lo que QUIERE comer? ¿O compartir sus pensamientos divagantes? ¿O que continuamente tratara de comunicarse conmigo? O que me comprara una cabra bebé porque dicha extraña no se callaba de lo adorables que son y luego pasara horas en Google mirando videos de estos preciosos ángeles y se convirtiera en una extraña obsesión hasta que compré una.

Naruto: ¿Todo eso?

Yo: Creo que resumiste nuestra relación perfectamente.

Naruto: No, Hinata, no esperaba todo eso de un número equivocado.

Yo: ¿Estás contento de que haya sucedido?

Naruto: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO

Naruto: Esta adorable cabra se comió mis zapatos favoritos. Te odio en este momento.

Naruto: Sí... dijo a regañadientes.

Yo: Oh, detente. Me estoy sonrojando.

Yo: Honestamente, sin embargo...

¿no es extraño?

Naruto: Nah. Más o menos. Pero no.

Yo: Tienes mucho sentido.

Naruto: Lo sé.

Yo: Suspiro. Se supone que sea productiva en este momento, pero no puedo apagar mi cerebro.

Naruto: ¿Entonces estás diciendo que estoy en tu mente? *guiño*

Yo: UGHHHHH.

Yo: Sigo cavando mi agujero más profundo contigo.

Yo: JURO, que si haces UNA maldita broma de un hoyo...

Naruto: ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Gritarme a través de un mensaje de texto? Estoy temblando.

Yo: Te encontraré.

Naruto: Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes un conjunto muy particular de habilidades?

Yo: Soy genial con las mamadas.

Naruto: SANTA MIERDA. Me reí tan fuerte que me tiré un pedo y asusté a nuestra cabra bebé.

Yo: NUESTRA cabra bebé, ¿eh? Veo lo que hiciste allí...

Yo: Oh no, ¿y si dejamos de hablar? ¿Qué pasa con Malvavisco? ¿O sus hermanos? ¿CÓMO VOY A VER A MI BEBÉ OTRA VEZ? *llora*

Naruto: No lo harás. *risa malvada*

Yo: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: ¡HINATA!

Yo: Estás atrevido hoy.

Naruto: ¿No se supone que seas productiva o algo así?

Yo: Algo así.

Continuará...


	8. Siete

SIETE

— Tengo una cita esta noche —anuncia Ino como si fuera algo nuevo.

Alerta de spoiler: no lo es.

—¿Quién es el desafortunado muchacho esta vez?

—Afortunado. Y es Sai.

—¿Como, el Sai?

Una sonrisa traviesa se apodera de su rostro.

—Sí.

—¿Shimura? ¿Sai Shimura? ¿El del equipo de béisbol de Toneri, Sai.

Asiente, su cabeza se balancea rápidamente, la sonrisa se ensancha en sus mejillas.

—Sí.

—Mmm… vaya. Vaya. ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, es Sai-el Sai.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de él como si fuera un dios o algo así?

—¡Él es un dios!

—Es un simple mortal que sabe cómo golpear una pelota de béisbol, gran cosa.

—Gran cosa —murmuro—. Ella dijo grancosa.

—Puedo oírte.

—Sí, sí, gran cosa.

Un murmullo me alerta de la almohada que me arrojaron en la cabeza, justo a tiempo para evitar su ataque.

Apoya sus manos en sus caderas, frunciendo los labios.

—Sé amable, Hinata.

—¿O qué, Ino? —respondo, reflejando su pose.

—Te cortaré.

Su voz es tan dulce, es casi escalofriante. Por otra parte, conozco a Ino, e Ino ni siquiera puede cortar una pizza.

—Lárgate. Ve a vestirte para tu cita, adorable criatura nada aterradora.

—¡Soy aterradora! —Da un pisotón y me río hasta que casi estoy a punto de llorar.

—Eres adorable. Ahora, ¿qué vas a ponerte? No puedes usar cualquier cosa para una cita con Sai.

—OhDiosmío. Por favor deja de decir su nombre así.

Agarro mi pecho con falsa inocencia.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí, lo sabes, todo dramático. Bajas tu voz y es espeluznante. Detente. —Saca dos blusas de su armario y las sostiene—. ¿Azul o azul?

Arrugo mi nariz.

—Ninguna. Sigue buscando.

Mientras Ino busca en las profundas grietas de su armario lleno, saco mi teléfono del bolsillo, sorprendida de encontrar un mensaje esperándome.

Naruto: Es viernes por la noche y tengo una cita con Netflix y comida para llevar. Por favor dime que no soy una persona terriblemente aburrida. Por cierto, Malvavisco te envía saludos.

Sonrío al leer el mensaje, pero no debería sonreír, ¿verdad? Debería estar extrañada que Naruto me haya enviado un mensaje de nuevo.

¿Verdad?

No lo estoy, sin embargo. No solo no estoy extrañada, sino que respondo.

Yo: Solo eres aburrido si soy aburrida porque tengo exactamente los mismos planes. PD ¡HOLA MALVI! :3

Naruto: ¡GEMELOS!

Naruto: Mierda. Soy una niña de doce años. Alguien que me mate ahora.

Yo: No SONABAS como una niña de doce años cuando me gruñías por el error de tu número equivocado.

Naruto: No GRUÑÍ.

Yo: Parecías un oso.

Naruto: ¿Puedo usar un sombrero?

Yo: ¿Quieres ser el Oso Smokey?

Naruto: Siempre pensé que ese tipo era genial

Yo: Vaya, realmente eres una niña de doce años.

—Tierra a Hinata. ¡Hola! ¡Préstame atención!

Salgo de mi burbuja de Naruto y dirijo mi atención a Ino, que me mira boquiabierta con evidente irritación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Jeans, claro u oscuro?

—Oscuro. Los jeans oscuros son más sexys por la noche.

Inclina su cabeza, pensando.

—Mmm, bien pensado. Estos también hacen que mi trasero resalte…

—Lo cual es la razón principal para usarlos.

—Obviamente.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y miro hacia abajo para leer la cadena de mensajes.

Naruto: Haré que sepas que tengo al menos trece años.

Naruto: ¿Has visto Stranger Things?

Naruto: Por supuesto que sí. Todos lo han hecho. No importa. ¿Qué hay de Hemlock Grove? Parece que podría ponerse raro.

Naruto: ¿Por qué demonios te estoy molestando?

Naruto: Te dejaré tranquila ahora.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza por su rareza, mis dedos se ciernen sobre la pantalla, tratando de descubrir cómo quiero responder.

—Si no estás prestando atención, lárgate.

Ino vuelve a mirarme furiosa.

—Lo siento, I. ¿Qué estamos decidiendo ahora?

No hace nada para ocultar su desdén, jadeando y agarrando su desordenado cabello.

—¿Suelto o recogido?

—Suelto. No, espera, ¡recogido!

—¿Entonces… recogido?

—Nah. —Negué—. Suelto.

Ino pone sus ojos en blanco y se da vuelta, la atención ahora se enfoca en su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador.

Yo: He visto ST, pero no Hemlock Grove.

Yo: ¿Propuesta?

Yo: Veamos Hemlock Grove juntos. Vía mensaje de texto.

Yo: Además, creo que es raro que siempre me envíes un mensaje de texto, PERO, ESTOY contestandote, así que supongo que eso también me hace extraña. Eres un poco divertido.

Naruto: ¿Solo un poco?

Yo: *pone ojos en blanco* Qué manera de arruinar el momento.

Naruto: ¿*Yo* arruiné el momento? Tú eres quien mintió.

Yo: Bien, menciona mi mentira.

Naruto: ALGO ASÍ. Como si ambos no supiéramos lo notable que soy.

Yo: Estás muy convencido de ti mismo.

Naruto: O seguro. Elige tu opción.

Yo: ¿Por qué sigo hablándote?

Naruto: ¿Porque vamos a ver Hemlock Grove juntos?

Yo: Dame treinta y lo haremos.

Yo: ESPERA. ¿Qué estás ordenando de comer? Seamos verdaderos perdedores y comamos lo mismo.

Naruto: *gime* ¿TENEMOS que hacerlo?

Naruto: Voy a pedir comida china.

Yo: Nah. Pidamos alas.

Naruto: Bien. Alas serán.

Yo: *susurra* ¿De cuáles vas a pedir?

Naruto: NO PEDIREMOS EL MISMO SABOR. No somos TAN patéticos.

Yo: Bien, pero para que lo sepas, estoy haciendo un puchero.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás esta noche? —pregunta Ino mientras aplica una especie de maquillaje elegante por todo su rostro. No tengo idea de qué se trata porque el maquillaje no es lo mío, pero diablos, está chica si sabe cómo aplicárselo.

Puedo sentir mi sonrisa y sé que Ino la ve antes que pueda contenerla.

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la noche?

—Mmm… creo que veré Netflix y pediré comida.

—Oh. —Sus ojos se abren—. ¡Oh! Vas a hacer un "Netflix and chill" contigo misma ¿eh? Eres una niña traviesa.

—¡Ino! No voy a masturbarme y mirar Netflix, no es que haya nada de malo en eso, simplemente no lo haré. ¿Por qué diablos crees que lo haré?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tu sonrisa. No lo sé. Es… traviesa, y esa es la única cosa traviesa que se me ocurre. Lo siento, tengo sexo en el cerebro ahora mismo. Quiero decir, voy a tener una cita con Sai.

—El Sai.

—Sí, el Sai. —Suspira, y es melancólica, lo cual es raro en Ino.

No voy a mentir, mi mejor amiga es conocida por ser una rompecorazones. Es el tipo de chica que ama y deja ir, nunca deja que alguien se acerque demasiado antes de pasar al siguiente chico, y está bien. Eso es lo suyo.

Si hubiera un hombre equivalente a Ino, sería Sai, y ambos lo saben.

Pero el hecho que esté tan preocupada por lo que está usando, los suspiros de ensueño, el temblor que noto en sus manos mientras aplica lo último de su maquillaje, me dice que hay algo diferente en esta cita. Está nerviosa, e Ino no se pone nerviosa.

He conocido a Sai algunas veces a través de Toneri, y siempre ha sido decente, demasiado arrogante, pero decente. Dicho eso, he visto la forma en que trata a las chicas y he sido testigo de cómo lo abofetearon varias veces. Él solo sonríe y pasa a la siguiente chica. Siempre pensé que era un poco… sórdido, la forma en que actuaba al respecto.

—¿Oye, Ino?

—¿Sí?

—Tendrás cuidado con Sai, ¿verdad? Él tiene una reputación…

Una risa fuerte llena la habitación.

— Hinata, yo tengo una reputación. Estaré bien. —Se levanta y se rocía con perfume.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! Ahora, deja de preocuparte por mí y deséame suerte. Sai debería estar aquí —suena un golpe en la puerta—, bueno, ahora. —Rápidamente desliza sus pies en los botines más bonitos y me lanza un beso en el aire—. ¡Tengo que irme, cariño! ¡Diviértete esta noche!

Me siento allí y escucho mientras saluda a Sai en la puerta. Incluso desde el dormitorio, puedo escuchar los nervios en su voz. Lo que me sorprende es el temblor que escucho en la voz de Sai también.

Quizás esto saldrá bien.

Mi teléfono zumba y leo el mensaje en la pantalla.

Naruto: Voy a pedir mis alas ahora. Tienes veinte minutos para organizar tu mierda, mujer.

Yo: Acabas de perder tantos puntos de genialidad llamándome "mujer".

Naruto: Está bien. Estoy seguro que estaba muy por delante del juego de todos modos.

.

.

.

Yo: ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Ese niño rico es RARO. No confío en él.

Yo: Ese otro chico, el lobo, él es en quien debemos confiar.

Yo: NARUTO

Naruto: ¡SHHHH! ¡Estoy viendo cómo se desarrolla esta mierda!

Yo: Pero te necesito.

Naruto: Oh, me NECESITAS, ¿eh? *hace esa cosa sexy con la ceja*

Yo: Literalmente, no hay nada sexy en "esa cosa de la ceja".

Naruto: Pero sabías exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que incluso lo hiciste.

Yo: Cállate.

Yo: Mira el programa.

Naruto: Pausa en uno... dos...

Yo: ¿Por qué estamos haciendo una pausa?

Naruto: La comida está aquí.

Yo: ¡Qué! La mía no está aquí todavía.

Naruto: Deberías haber ordenado antes.

Naruto: Y por cierto, NO, NO te esperaré. Me gustan mis alas calientes, gracias.

Yo: Eres malo. No me dijiste que eras malo.

Naruto: ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡Nunca!

Naruto: Uno... dos...

Yo: ¡PAUSA!

Una estruendosa serie de golpes suena en la puerta y me muero del susto.

Con el programa en pausa, el departamento está en silencio, haciendo que la interrupción parezca aún más fuerte.

—¡Voy! —grito al repartidor del otro lado.

Agarro mi billetera, todavía algo molesta por el dinero que me robaron, aunque agradecida que mi verdadera billetera no fuera robada, y saco lo suficiente como para cubrir la cuenta y una propina.

Abro la puerta para encontrar a un nervioso estudiante de secundaria en el otro lado.

—¿Ha-na-? ¿Hina-ta?

Intento no reír.

—Es Hinata. Pero, sí, esa soy yo.

—Tengo un pedido mediano de alitas de chile tailandés con papas fritas.

—Síp, suena correcto.

—Genial. —Los saca de su bolsa de entrega térmica y me los entrega—. Bueno, aquí tienes. Que tengas una gran noche, Hana.

—¡Espera! ¿No necesito pagarte?

—Oh no. Eso ya ha sido solucionado, señorita.

—¿Sí? ¿Por quién?

—Ah, mmm… fue… —Busca algo en sus bolsillos, finalmente saca un papel doblado—. Casi lo olvido, esto es para usted.

Tomo la nota, sorprendida.

—Ah, bien. Bueno, mmm… gracias, supongo. Déjame darte una propina.

—Eso también ha sido solucionado.

—¿En serio? Bueno, al diablo. Estás obteniendo otra. —Busco en mi billetera y saco el primer billete que encuentro, dándole uno de diez—. Gracias chico.

Cierro la puerta con un golpe rápido, dejo mi comida y abro la nota.

Los amigos no dejan que los amigos vean series y mueran de hambre.

Naruto.

Agarro mi teléfono, sin dudar en presionar el botón verde al lado del nombre de Naruto.

—Supongo que recibiste mi regalo, Hinata.

—¿Me compraste la cena? ¿Qué demonios, Naruto?

—Un "gracias" es suficiente.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarlo por este teléfono en este momento

—Gracias, pero ¡qué diablos! ¿Cómo supiste de dónde pedí? —Me quedo sin aliento, dándome cuenta de algo—. Espera… ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo? ¿Eres un acosador espeluznante? ¿Fue esto del "número equivocado" una farsa para poder acecharme?

—Está bien, primero, cálmate. Segundo, todo lo que sé es que vivimos muy cerca. No sé tú dirección exacta, pero la del lugar de las alitas sí. —Casi puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. En tercer lugar, llamé a algunos lugares diferentes de alitas que estaban cerca de Lola's. Mencionaste que vivías a poca distancia de allí, así que pregunté si habías realizado un pedido. Wing Spot fue muy servicial, por cierto. Dijeron que el gesto era… ¿cómo lo llamaron? Ah, sí, romántico.

Estoy abatida.

—Yo… no tengo palabras, Naruto. Gracias. Eso fue… amable. Ligeramente espeluznante, pero amable.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Hinata.

La forma en que lo dice… las palabras se deslizan sobre mí. No creo que las diga de ninguna manera que no sea amigable, pero mentiría si dijera que no me hicieron sentir muchas cosas.

—¿Te está gustando el programa hasta ahora? —pregunto, cambiando de tema.

Agarrando mis alas, las coloco sobre la mesa de la sala y me dirijo a la cocina para tomar una bebida y un tenedor.

—No anticipé que el programa fuera tan… extraño.

—Vamos solo en el segundo episodio.

—No tengo ni una jodida idea de lo que está pasando, eso lo hace extraño.

Mi mano aprieta el refrigerador con más fuerza ante su grosero lenguaje. La forma en que gruñe, sus palabras, cuán profunda es su voz… es sexy.

—No puedo discutir. —Pongo el teléfono en el altavoz, sin pensar en eso mientras abro una botella de vino—. ¿Cómo está Malvavisco?

—Está bien, durmiendo en mi almohada en este momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? Parece que alguien está saqueando el lugar.

—Para tu información, sabelotodo, estoy buscando algo de beber.

—Eres muy… ruidosa para eso.

Me burlo de su tono.

—Eres muy… grosero al respecto.

—Estoy disfrutando bastante de esta amistad que está floreciendo aquí. Me estás diciendo nombres, yo te doy cantidades insuperables de mierda.

—Oh, sí, muy agradable.

—Ni siquiera podrías decir eso con una cara seria. Escuché la sonrisa en tus palabras.

Tiene razón. Qué lo jodan por tener razón.

—Lo que sea. ¿Vamos a seguir viendo el programa?

—¿Crees que podría dejarlo ahora?

—Nunca.

—¿Quieres… no sé, hablar por teléfono?

Trago saliva, y se escucha. No hay forma de que él no lo escuchara.

—¿Mmm, claro?

—¿Por qué es esa una pregunta?

—¿Esto no te pone nervioso?

—Te compré la cena, Hinata. Hemos pasado la etapa de los nervios. Somos dos amigos disfrutando de un programa, comiendo alitas picantes, o en tu caso, alas blandengues.

—¿Te burlaste de mi gusto por las alas?

—¿Estoy equivocado? —pregunta.

—¡Yo… ¡SÍ! ¡Estas cosas son picantes!

—¿Para quién? ¿Un niño?

—Eres malo, Naruto.

—Y lo disfrutas, Hinata.

Tiene razón.

De nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a colgar y a volver a ver el programa, o qué?

—Oh no. No vas a ir a ningún lado ahora Fuiste quien llevo esto de los mensajes de texto a las llamadas telefónicas. Ya estamos en esto, bebé.

No sé por qué, especialmente porque no soporto el apodo, pero juro que mi corazón late más rápido cuando me llama bebé.

—¿Quieres escucharme masticar? ¿Es ese un fetiche tuyo, Naruto?

—¿No? ¿Qué? Estaré escuchando el programa, y tal vez tus desagradables interjecciones.

—Soy conocida por esas —estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Ves? Ya te conozco muy bien.

—No sabes una mierda.

—Sé que vivimos en la misma ciudad…

Su voz se apaga, y odio la forma en que me hace deslizarme hasta el borde del sofá, la forma en que hace que mi pulso tome velocidad, y realmente no puedo soportar la forma en que agarro el teléfono con más fuerza, como si sus palabras fueran un acantilado y estuviera colgando en el borde de cada una de estas.

—Así es —confirmo.

—Ves, eso es algo. También sé que te gustan las alitas picantes y te gustan los programas de televisión extravagantes, y estás enamorada del chico lobo.

—Eres muy molesto.

—Ajá. Sigue diciéndote eso, Hinata.

—Voy a quitar la pausa. ¿Estás dentro o qué?

Se ríe, y me encanta cómo suena.

—Oh, estoy dentro.

Presionamos el botón de reproducir al mismo tiempo. Los siguientes minutos son silenciosos mientras comemos y vemos la locura desplegada en la pantalla.

Puedo escuchar arrastrar los pies al otro lado de la línea, pero no pienso demasiado… bueno, no hasta que escucho el murmullo.

—¿Dónde diablos está mi salsa ranch extra? —Me rió por la irritación que escuché en su voz—. ¿Acaso esos cara de culos no lo enviaron? —¿Cara de culos?—. Oh hijos de…

No puedo evitarlo: se me escapa una risa, y estoy segura que la escuchó.

—¿Supongo que escuchaste todo eso?

—No es como si estuvieras tratando de ser silencioso.

—No enviaron mi ranch extra. Eso es suficiente para gritar.

—Eres muy serio acerca de tu ranch.

—Uno de estos días, Hinata, te mostraré lo serio que soy.

—¿Tenemos que detenernos para que puedas agarrar un poco?

—Nah, viviré. Sigamos viendo. Esta mierda se vuelve cada vez más extraña.

El silencio se reanuda.

Pasan unos quince minutos antes que escuche algo más de Naruto, y casi me olvido que estamos hablando por teléfono.

—Voy a salir, hermano. —Una voz profunda suena a través de mi altavoz; debe ser el compañero de habitación quien causó esta confusión—. ¿Estás seguro de tus épicos planes de la noche del viernes?

—"Netflix and chill" —le dice Naruto.

—¿Vas a tocar tu polla toda la noche? ¿En el sofá? Porque otras personas se sientan allí también, ya sabes. No seas grosero. No es genial, hombre.

—No estoy tocando mi polla.

—¿Pero estás pensando en tocar tu polla? —Escucho que el otro chico en la habitación chasquea los dedos—. ¡Ajá! ¡Vacilación! Estabas pensando en tocar tu polla.

—Oh Dios mío. Esto no podría ser más incómodo —murmura Naruto.

—No sé, creo que podría ser peor —le digo.

—Cállate —me responde… creo.

—No, tú cállate. Tú eres el que nos abandonó esta noche —interviene su amigo.

Me río y escucho a Naruto gemir.

—No te abandoné, Shikamaru.

—Lo hiciste. Nos abandonaste por tu polla.

—¡No estoy tocando mi polla!

Tengo la sensación que la última declaración fue para Shikamaru y para mí.

—No ahora, pero vas a hacerlo. Vivo contigo, sé cosas sobre ti.

Otro gemido de Naruto.

—Este es el momento más incómodo de mi vida.

—¿No sabe que estoy aquí? —pregunto. Naruto no responde, y supongo que su amigo no tiene idea que estamos hablando por teléfono.

— Shikamaru, por favor, te ruego que te vayas ya…

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estoy avergonzando? ¿Por qué tus mejillas están tan rojas?

Puedo escuchar la tensión desde aquí…

—¡Porque estoy hablando por teléfono con una mujer, idiota! — Naruto explota como una bomba—. Tengo mi Bluetooth activado porque estamos tratando de ver un programa.

Puedo imaginarlo sentado allí, con la cara roja y agitando los brazos en señal de desesperación, y la imagen es suficiente para que ría histéricamente.

—¡Ya déjalo!

—¿Dejar qué? —pregunta Shikamaru.

—¡No tú, ella!

Me río más y Naruto gruñe en mi oído.

—¿Están viendo el programa, como, juntos?

—¡Sí!

—Aw, esa es la mierda más linda y más tonta que he escuchado, ¡ay! ¡Deja de arrojar cosas! —grita Shikamaru—. Lo que sea. Me voy. No me esperes despierto, perra.

Una puerta se cierra con un chasquido en el fondo y un suspiro exasperado se desliza a través de los labios de Naruto.

—¿Ya podemos reanudar el programa?

—Sí, Naruto, podemos reanudarlo, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo primero?

—Dispara.

—¿Realmente estás tocando tu polla?

Naruto murmura:

—Maldición, Hinata —antes de decir—: Quitaré la pausa.

.

.

.

Me levanto con Netflix juzgándome, preguntándome si todavía estoy viendo Hemlock Grove.

¡Oh mierda! ¡ Naruto!

Me esfuerzo para encontrar mi teléfono, me pregunto cuánto tiempo me he desmayado en el sofá. Es después de la una, lo que significa que he estado dormida durante al menos dos horas.

Hay un mensaje esperándome.

Naruto: ¿Ya colgamos?

Otro mensaje, veinte minutos después.

Naruto: Creo que te quedaste dormida. También me voy a dormir. Gracias por una noche divertida. Buenas noches, Hinata.

—¿Por qué estás sentada en una habitación oscura sonriendo a la una de la mañana?

Ino está de pie en la puerta, con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa propia.

—¿Por qué estás llegando a casa a la una de la madrugada?

Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Ajá. ¿Entonces Sai es tan talentoso como dicen?

Sus labios se levantan en una sonrisa, aunque hay algo diferente al respecto.

No es una sonrisa de "acabo de tener sexo asombroso". Es… más, pero no puedo ubicarlo.

—Bien, bien, me voy a la cama. Tengo un turno temprano mañana. Buenas noches, H.

—Buenas noches —repito.

Finalmente, arrastrándome del sofá a mi habitación, me lavo los dientes y me lavo la cara antes de meterme en la cama.

Antes de apagar las luces, le mando a Naruto un mensaje de texto.

Yo: Perdón, me dormí. No es mi culpa que seas aburrido. :-P Pero realmente, gracias, por todo.

Naruto: Por ti, en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Naruto: ¿Tienes barba?

Yo: Me afeité esta mañana, así que ya no.

Naruto: Ya veo. ¿Usas franela?

Yo: ¿Mm a veces?

Naruto: Interesante. ¿Y empuñas un hacha? ¿Tienes interés en la madera?

Yo: Eso es un no definitivo.

Naruto: ¿Entonces no eres un leñador?

Yo: No que yo sepa.

Naruto: Qué gran sorpresa. Sí que suenas como una profesional en aserrar troncos cuando estás durmiendo.

Naruto: P.D. Estoy diciendo que roncas RUIDOSO.

Yo: ¡QUÉ MALO!

Yo: ¿Esto viene del toca pollas?

Naruto: ¡NO ME ESTABA TOCANDO LA POLLA!

Yo: ¿Todavía? ¿Verdad, Naruto? ¿VERDAD?

Naruto: Te estoy ignorando ahora.

Yo: Que tengas un buen día toca pollas.

Naruto: Realmente odio que eso me hiciera reír.

Yo: Lo repetiré toda la semana, amigo.

Naruto: Eres el mejor número equivocado que me ha pasado.

Yo: Lo sé. *guiños*

Continuará...


	9. Ocho

**_Ocho_**

Es oficial.

Yo, Hinata Hyuga, tengo un flechazo.

Con Malvavisco.

_Ugh. Bien._

Es con Naruto .

Nos hemos estado enviando mensajes sin parar por tres semanas. ¡Diablos, él compró una cabra por mí! ¿Cómo puedo no estar flechada por él? Naruto es diversión, y necesito diversión.

No sería un gran problema si no dejara todo en el momento en que mi teléfono zumba o suena, o si no fuera la primera persona en que pienso cada mañana… y la última cada noche.

Borra todo eso, y este enamoramiento sin sentido no sería gran cosa.

Pero todo es cierto. Así que, sí importa.

El zumbido familiar de mi teléfono me alerta de un mensaje de texto.

Una sonrisa se forma, porque sé quién es.

¿Ves? Ahí voy otra vez.

_**Naruto**: Escúchame. Me ganaste otro cliente._

_**Yo**: ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Y otro? ¿Cómo te conseguí el primero?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Recuerdas al tipo cuyo número conseguí mal? Bueno, salvé ese trabajo porque le conté sobre tu boca inteligente._

_**Yo**: ¿Así que estás esparciendo mentiras?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Lo estoy, Hinata? ¿En serio?_

_**Yo**: Bueno supongo que no._

_**Naruto**: Eso es exactamente lo que pensé._

_**Naruto**: Quiero decir, usé MI encanto para ganarlo también._

_**Yo**: ¿Cavaste profundo entonces, eh?_

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Por qué, mi querida, estás diciendo que no tengo encanto? ¡Estoy sorprendido!_

_**Yo**: ¿Lo estás, Naruto? ¿En serio?_

_**Naruto**: Ahí está ese sentido del humor otra vez._

_**Yo**: ¿Por qué siento que lo dices con sarcasmo?_

_**Naruto**: Porque lo hice._

_**Naruto**: Como sea, como estaba diciendo, conseguí OTRO cliente por ti y nuestra linda reunión._

_**Yo**: ¿Tenemos una linda reunión?_

_**Naruto**: Sí, nuestra situación del número equivocado. Trata de seguir el ritmo._

_**Yo:**Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor continúa._

_**Naruto:**Después que le hablé de eso, estaba toda risueña y lo que sea. Entonces, ZAS. Adulé toda la historia. Le conté sobre Malvavisco y sus futuros hermanos. Casi estoy seguro que sus bragas estaban en el suelo para el final de la llamada._

_**Yo**:¡AJÁ! ¡Lo admites! ¡Malvi va a tener hermanos!_

_**Yo:**También, de nada por el encantar a las BRAGAS de tu cliente *cejas*_

_**Naruto:**Discúlpame, Yo (hago hincapié) fui el encanta-bragas._

_**Naruto**: No me llamaban Naruto el Encanta-Bragas en la universidad por nada ;-)_

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Mierda. No me di cuenta que estaba riendo en voz alta, y soy una total idiota porque se suponía que estamos teniendo tiempo de chicas ahora y aquí estoy enviando mensajes a Naruto.

Otra vez.

¿Ves por qué este flechazo es un problema?

—Oh, eh, nada importante.

Ino secuestra mi teléfono y trato con todas mis fuerzas de recuperarlo, pero maldita sea por sus brazos anormalmente largos. Miro mientras pasa por mis conversaciones por mensaje de texto, sus cejas juntándose antes que se alcen con sorpresa.

—¿Quién diablos es este, H?

—Su nombre es Naruto.

—Sí, puedo leer eso, pero ¿quiénes él?

Retuerzo mis manos juntas.

—Yo, mmm… bueno, en realidad no sé quién es. Como puedes ver, hubo un poco de confusión. Después que hablamos…

—Espera —interrumpe Ino, levantando su mano—. ¿Hablaste Con él? ¿Cómo en persona?

—Por teléfono. Dos veces.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué tan sexy es su voz?

Sintiendo un rubor subir por mi rostro, cubro la evidencia de mi mejor amiga, pero es rápida, agarrando mis manos y alejándolas. Las sostiene en las suyas, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Pequeña descarada! Has estado ocultándolo.

—Es… ¡argh! Ino, es tansexy. Toda brusca y profunda. —No me importa que suene como una tonta adolescente justo ahora. La voz de Naruto es sexy.

—¿De qué hablaron?

—La primera vez fue para aclarar quienes éramos. La segunda vez… —Mi boca se siente seca, porque sé que lo que estoy a punto de revelar a Ino la molestará. No es como si intencionalmente estuviera escondiendo mi noche de Netflix con Naruto. Yo… bueno, ni siquiera entiendo lo que está pasando con Naruto .

¿Cómo se supone que lo explique a Ino ?

—¿H? ¿La segunda vez?

—El viernes.

—¿Cómo el viernes pasado? ¿Como hace dos días?

—¿Sí?

Sus ojos se estrechan.

—¿Me estás preguntando o diciendo?

—¿Diciendo?

—¡ Hinata!

—¡Bien! ¡Diciendo! Fue este viernes pasado. Nosotros como que, eh, vimos un programa juntos.

—¿Él condujo hasta aquí?

—Por teléfono. Comenzó con mensajes, pero después él me compró la cena…

—¡QUÉ! —explota, interrumpiéndome—. ¿Cómo?

—Llamó y descubrió de donde había ordenado las alas. Habíamos planeado comer lo mismo. —Los ojos de Ino son enormes, su atención centrada en mis labios mientras absorbe cada palabra saliendo de mi boca—. Fue dulce, en una forma de acosador espeluznante. Como sea, lo llamé después que mi comida llegó ya pagada y nunca colgamos.

—Es Por eso que estabas sentada en la sala en el medio de la noche.

—Es por eso.

—¿Algo más que debería saber?

Muerdo mi labio, esforzándome para contarle sobre nuestra noche de hace dos semanas. Al diablo.Tengo que decirle. Es mi mejor amiga, y es correcto.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra noche fuera?

Toca su barbilla.

—Mmm… ¿En Lola's? —Asiento—. ¿Qué hay de eso?

—Bueno…

—¡Sácalo!

Extiendo las manos.

—Está bien, está bien. Mi dinero fue robado de mi bolso y estabas ebria y le prometí a Toneri que no caminaría a casa porque era tarde y no quería problemas así que… Naruto nos rescató.

Se levanta del sofá, elevándose sobre mí con aspecto salvaje como un gato.

—¿Nos pusiste a mí borracha y tú sobria en un auto con este chico? ¡Qué!

—¡No! Pagó nuestro taxi e incluso le dio propina al chofer por nosotras.

Se sienta otra vez, doblando sus piernas debajo de ella y colocando sus manos en su regazo. Parece dócil, y el acto es casi creíble.

—Oh. Bueno, eso fue amable de su parte. Así que, ¿estás planeando, como, conocerlo?

—¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¿Pero él es de aquí, sí?

Inclino la cabeza, escéptica de a dónde va con esto.

—Sí…

—¡Perfecto! —Aplaude y junta las manos—. Entonces vas a conocerlo.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

De repente, está presionando las teclas de mi teléfono y llevándolo a su oreja.

Salto en acción, pero estoy demasiado tarde.

Lo escucho.

— Hinata. —Su voz se desliza sobre la línea, suave y en control—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta agradable sorpresa?

Le arrebato el teléfono mientras Ino abre su boca para hablar; está demasiado distraída por su voz.

—Y-yo. —Sueno nerviosa, porque estoy nerviosa. Solo no entiendo por qué.

—Escúpelo, querida. Tengo trabajo, sabes.

—¿Me acabas de decir querida, Narutobi?

—Primero, mi nombre no es Narutobi. Es Naruto. S…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —dice, su voz se convierte en una pregunta—. ¿Por qué es sorprendente?

—Asumí que Naruto era diminutivo o sobrenombre.

—Nah. Mi mamá quería algo relacionado con el ramen, supongo. Es solo Naruto.

—¿Puedo seguir llamándote Narutobi?

—No. —Su voz es severa. Lo ignoro.

—Veremos.

—Como sea, como estaba diciendo antes de ser rudamente interrumpido, sí te dije querida, querida Hinata. Ahora, ¿qué necesitabas?

—Oh… nada.

—¿Solo llamaste para hablar?

—Técnicamente yo no llamé. —Miro a Ino , quien levanta sus manos en inocencia—. Mi amiga robó mi teléfono y revisó nuestros mensajes de texto. Por cierto, está de acuerdo conmigo y cree que eres un completo pervertido.

—¡Nunca dije eso! —grita Ino , lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto escuche.

—Ignórala.

—¡Ya pídele salir!

Naruto se ríe.

—Oh, entonces se trata de esto. Quiere juntarnos, piensa que no somos capaces de llegar ahí por nuestra cuenta.

—Sí, parece que sí.

Miro a Ino, quién está sentada junto a mí pareciendo más que satisfecha consigo misma. Sonríe y vocaliza de nada. Le lanzo una almohada.

—… ¿para cenar?

—¿Qué? —No estaba poniendo atención a Naruto, pero creo que podría haberme invitado a cenar.

—Bueno, comenzamos bien aquí, Hinata.

—Lo siento, Ino me distrajo.

—¿Ino? Ah, ¿la amiga?

—La amiga.

—Te pregunté si te gustaría, no sé, ¿ir a cenar conmigo? Shikamaru piensa que conocernos sería una gran idea también, especialmente después de nuestra noche de Netflix. Creo que nuestros amigos están tratando de emparejarnos.

—Eso parece.

—¿Están en lo cierto? Quiero decir, deberíamos… ¿conocernos?

Retuerzo mis dedos, un hábito nervioso. ¿Cenar con Naruto? Yo… bueno, mierda, no sé si quiero. Me gusta… mucho. Hemos estado enviando mensajes sin parar, incluso hemos bromeado sobre reunirnos, ¿pero en realidad lo vamos a hacer? No sé si puedo. ¿Y si él no es lo que estoy esperando? ¿Y si estoy haciendo exactamente lo que hice con Toneri… tomando una amistad y haciéndola más cuando la chispa especial no estaba ahí? No estoy segura de sí puedo enfrentarlo, arruinar la imagen de él que tengo en mi mente, arruinar la creciente amistad que tenemos.

Pero la curiosidad está matándome y mi instinto está gritándome.

Creo que tengo que conocerlo.

—O ir por café, o unos tragos… o podemos olvidar que dije algo en absoluto y decirles a nuestros amigos que no se metan en lo que sea que tenemos aquí. ¿Arruiné todo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¿Te distrae Ino otra vez? Por favor dime que involucra pelea de almohadas desnudas.

—Pervertido.

—Culpable… esta vez. ¿Pero, Hinata?

—¿Sí, Naruto? —Estoy sin aliento, pero mi trasero ha estado plantado en ese sofá desde que la llamada comenzó. No hay razón por la que debería sonar como si acabara de correr cinco kilómetros.

Ino se da cuenta y está de rodillas en el borde del sofá, sentada y esperando lo que está por venir. Se presiona cerca de mí, su oreja contra el teléfono así puede escuchar lo que dice.

—¿Tendrías por favor una cita conmigo? En verdad me gustaría salir contigo en algún momento. He estado sugiriendo reunirnos por semanas. Por favor.

Ino chilla y retrocede con una enorme sonrisa estirando su rostro como si fuera a quien le pidieron salir.

—¿Por qué? —De soslayo, veo la cabeza de Ino girando hacia mí con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dije lo que quise decir.

— Hinata… —comienza Naruto, el encanto tan espeso en solo esa palabra.

—Quiero una razón por la que debería decir sí.

—¿Por qué te dejaré tocar mi trasero?

Mi cuerpo tiembla con risa en el momento en que las palabras dejan su boca.

—¿Qué? Te haré saber que tengo un trasero fantástico, Hinata. Querrás tocarlo, y querrás tocarlo a menudo.

Ino me está mirando con incredulidad, porque me estoy riendo tan duro que no salen palabras mientras Naruto continúa con su poesía sobre su trasero.

—Hago ejercicio y me aseguro de hacer mis sentadillas así mi trasero está respingón como el infierno. Si dices que sí, no te arrepentirás, y si dices que sí y lo pides amablemente, incluso te dejaré verlo.

—Me convenciste con el trasero, Narutobi.

—¿Oye, Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—Trae mis agarraderas de pene.

.

.

.

_**Naruto**:¿Qué piensas de sushi?_

_**Yo:**Siento que se desliza por mi garganta y rápidamente sube. ¿Eso cuenta?_

**_Naruto_**_: El sushi es un no. Anotado._

_**Naruto**:¿Qué hay de mexicana?_

_**Yo**:¿Puedo solo comer los nachos gratis y la salsa?_

_**Naruto:**No. ¿Qué tal la italiana?_

_**Yo**:¿Puedes ser más cliché?_

_**Naruto**: Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar una forma._

_**Naruto**:¿Eres alérgica a algo?_

_**Yo**:A las almas humanas._

_**Naruto**: Oh bueno. Estás en genial compañía entonces._

_**Naruto**:¿Te recojo a las siete, mañana?_

_**Yo:**Te enviaré la dirección._

_**Naruto** :Sabes, debería preguntar tienes dieciocho, ¿cierto?_

_**Yo:**Solo por tres años._

_**Naruto**: Al menos estamos claros en ese sentido. Dulces sueños, Hinata._

_**Yo:**Buenas noches, Narutobi_.

El primer pensamiento que corre por mi cabeza cuando apago mi pantalla es, él me entiende.

Siempre he tenido amistades donde era entendida en un nivel básico. Aparte de Ino, nunca he encontrado a nadie con quien hiciera clic, que me aceptara con todas mis rarezas, ni siquiera con Toneri, aunque estuvo cerca… hasta que lo arruinamos.

¿Pero Naruto? Él me entiende en un nivel que no estaba esperando, entiende mi sarcasmo y no se molesta cuando estoy de ese humor. Aprecia la oscuridad detrás de eso, e incluso mejor, responde con la suya. Nuestras conversaciones son fluidas, coquetas, y me gusta más de lo que debería. Sin mencionar que mi cuerpo hormiguea con anticipación cada vez que envía un mensaje porque sé que provocará una interminable cadena de diversión.

Narut me hace reír, me hace sentir ligera y etérea. Con él, no tengo el peso del mundo real colgando sobre mi cabeza, no tengo la anticipación de lo que traerá la graduación.

Sé que no lo he conocido por mucho tiempo, y diablos, ni siquiera lo he conocido en realidad, pero me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir, y no es algo que esté lista para dejar ir.

Solo espero que no esté cometiendo un grave error al conocerlo.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Nueve

**_NUEVE_**

—Estará aquí en diez minutos, Ino, ¡y aún no he terminado mi cabello! ¡Ni siquiera está seco!

—Primero, respira. Debes calmarte antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, especialmente operar un secador de cabello caliente que puedes arrojarme a la cabeza en cualquier momento. —Toma el artículo en cuestión y cuidadosamente lo extrae de mis manos, lo pone en el mostrador, y me enfrenta de nuevo—. Segundo… — Ino me sacude con fuerza—. ¡CALMA LA MIERDA, HINATA!

Ella no es de las que levantan la voz, por lo que los gritos de Ino me conmocionan tanto que me escapo de su alcance.

—¿Estás bien ahora? —pregunta con la ceja levantada.

Tomo un respiro tranquilizante… luego otro, y dos más para asegurarme.

—Estoy bien.

—Está bien, ahora vamos a domar tu cabello.

Ino toma el control y me seca el cabello mientras termino de maquillarme.

Antes de darme cuenta, tiene mi cabello azul oscuro recogido en un moño bajo y desordenado con un pequeño arreglo en la coronilla para que se levante. En conjunto con mi maquillaje natural, no me veo tan mal.

—Listo. ¡Maravilloso!

Agarro mi camiseta azul marino.

—¿No crees que estoy mal vestida?

—Nah, tu atuendo es perfecto, créeme. Además, el tacón en tus botines lo compensa.

—Está bien, estás…

Suena el timbre y el apartamento se queda en silencio. Incluso la música de fondo que teníamos termina en el momento perfecto.

De repente, corremos como idiotas y la música vuelve a encenderse.

Corro para abrir la puerta, pero Ino me quita de un codazo del camino. Justo antes de alcanzarla, gira hacia mí y detiene mis movimientos.

—Para —susurra—. Déjame hacerlo. Tómate un segundo para recuperarte, ¿bien?

Asintiendo, me quedo atónita mientras ella se dirige tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Contengo la respiración cuando la abre y luego estalla en carcajadas ante el saludo de Naruto:

—¿Quieres tocarme el trasero ahora o después?

Mi mejor amiga cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Oh cariño. Ahora es un buen momento.

—Espera, eres Ino, no Hinata. —Suspira—. Oh bueno, también puedes tocar mi trasero.

Ino siendo Ino, le hace un gesto para que se dé vuelta. Naruto obedece y, antes que lo sepa, extiende la mano y lo agarra por el culo.

Se asoma de nuevo hacia mí.

—Es firme, amiga. Podría hacer rebotar una moneda.

—¿Puedo recuperar mi trasero, por favor?

Me las arreglo para separarme del lugar donde me había pegado y aparto la mano de Ino con una palmada.

—Tu amiga aquí tiene manos largas, Hinata. Realmente tenía un buen agarre.

Levanto un hombro.

—Oye, dijiste que podía.

—Dije tocarlo, no acariciarlo.

—Es lo mismo para ella.

—Hola —dice Ino, saludando—. Estoy aquí parada.

—Adiós. Vete ahora. —La espanto y vuelvo a mi cita, viendo su apariencia por primera vez.

Naruto es casi exactamente como lo imaginaba: alto, delgado, pero musculoso, una ligera barba y cabello rubio y revuelto. Lo que no esperaba eran los lentes negros que descansan en su rostro sobre los penetrantes ojos celestes, y maldita sea, es una agradable sorpresa. ¿El Naruto que he conjurado en mi cabeza? Sexy. ¿El Naruto parado frente a mí con lentes? Abrasador.

Tomo nota de su sencilla camiseta, jeans y una chaqueta de cuero combinada, me alegro de no estar mal vestida para nuestra noche.

Cuando devuelvo mi mirada a su rostro, está sonriendo.

—Soy un semental, lo sé —sonríe—. Es genial conocerte finalmente, Hinata.

Un rubor me recorre el rostro mientras sus palabras me inundan. Fue un saludo sencillo, pero lo dijo de una manera que me hizo querer quitarme la ropa.

Va a ser un problema, y planeo disfrutar cada segundo de eso.

—Lo mismo digo, Narutobi.

Su sonrisa hace vibrar mi cuerpo con anticipación, lo que me hace preguntarme por qué no quería verlo al principio. Eso habría sido un gran error.

—¿Estás lista?

—Como siempre.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Podría mentir, fingir que mi estómago no está tratando de volver a sacar mi almuerzo, pero no quiero hacerlo. No se siente bien. Jugar a la "chica dura" no sería correcto con Naruto.

—Tremendamente.

Sus ojos ya brillantes brillan con aprecio ante mi honesta respuesta.

—Supongo que estamos en el mismo bote entonces.

—¿Quién está remando?

—¿Qué?

—Este bote, ¿quién está remando?

Naruto extiende su mano hacia mí.

—Te tengo, Hinata.

No sé si es la sinceridad en su voz o la sonrisa torcida, pero coloco mi mano en la suya con la mayor confianza que esta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado.

.

.

.

Estaba equivocada.

Esta fue una decisión horrible.

El frío en el aire es inusual en esta época del año, y no puedo dejar de temblar. Sabía que debería haber agarrado una chaqueta.

—Eh, ¿oye, Naruto?

Está unos pasos por delante de mí y gira al sonido de mi voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos, eh, podemos no estar afuera en este momento?

—Mierda. —Sus ojos vagan sobre mí y toma nota de la piel de gallina en mis brazos—. Oh diablos. ¡Ya vuelvo!

Naruto corre hacia el auto y me deja sola. Doblo mis brazos sobre mí y trato de generar calor. Mientras observo cómo el sol besa el horizonte, puedo escuchar el murmullo de una multitud a lo lejos en un parque vacío.

¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

—Casi me olvido de esto. —Me volví para encontrar a Naruto sosteniendo una manta y una hielera en una mano y una sudadera envuelta en la otra—. Toma, ten esto.

Podría ser un tanto extraño, pero no lo dudo ni un segundo antes de alcanzar la capa de calidez que está proporcionando.

Deslizando mis brazos por las mangas y tirando de la parte superior con cuidado sobre mi cabeza, gimo cuando la tela me envuelve con comodidad.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho. Gracias. Debería haber agarrado una chaqueta, me estaba pateando en el culo por no hacerlo en el momento en que salimos.

—Bien, ahora que estás cómoda, vamos. No quiero que comience sin nosotros.

—¿No quieres que comience qué?

Choca mi hombro.

—No trates de arruinar la magia de la sorpresa. Espera y verás.

—Aguafiestas.

—¿Yo? Esa serías tú, tratando de descubrir hacia dónde nos dirigimos antes de llegar allí.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

—Excepto el tuyo, ¿verdad?(Juego de palabras, "pero" en inglés se dice "but" que tiene la misma pronunciación que "butt" que significa trasero.)

Sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas cuando sonríe, y es una sonrisa genuina.

Me gustan esas. No he visto una en mucho tiempo.

Naruto ha sido todo lo que esperaba que fuera… hasta ahora.

—Claro.

El murmullo de antes se hace más fuerte a medida que caminamos por el parque. Antes de darme cuenta, estamos llegando al límite de la multitud. Hay tal vez un centenar de personas diseminadas sobre mantas y hablando animadamente entre sí, y una enorme pantalla al frente del área.

—¿Una película en el parque? —La última palabra sale como un grito más que una palabra real.

He querido ver una película afuera durante años, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Incluso le pedí a Toneri que me acompañara una o dos veces, pero nunca lo hicimos. O él no quería ver lo que estaban dando o estaba demasiado ocupado con el béisbol.

Cómo sabía Naruto que me encantaría esto, no tengo idea.

—Una película en el parque. —Puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Esta es una buena cosa, ¿verdad?

—Mucho.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una antes?

—No, nunca. Mi madre solía contarme sobre el auto cinema todo el tiempo, y pensé que hoy en día lo más cerca que estaría es esto. Siempre quise ir, pero nunca se dio.

Sus labios se inclinan hacia arriba en las esquinas.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que soy la cita perfecta?

—Estoy diciendo que esta es la cita perfecta. El jurado todavía está deliberando por ti.

—Saldrá a mi favor, solo lo sé. Ahora vamos, agarremos un lugar antes que comience la película.

Me lleva a un lugar fuera del centro de la pantalla donde algunas otras parejas están dispersas. Extendemos la manta que trajo y me sorprende cuando encuentro dos almohadas de avión dentro.

—¿Almohadas?

—En caso que el suelo sea incómodo para ti.

—Pensaste en todo, ¿eh?

Levanta un dedo.

—¡Pero espera, hay más!

Naruto nos baja a la manta, la hielera puesta entre nosotros. Observo mientras cierra los ojos y sostiene su mano sobre la parte superior, moviendo los dedos.

—¡Bip! ¡Bop! ¡Hombre mágico de Presto, bebé! —Una vez que todos los que se sientan cerca de nosotros han dirigido su atención hacia nosotros, grita—: Y Naruto dijo: ¡que haya comida!

Hay sonrisas cursis de las chicas y los ojos de algunos chicos se ponen en blanco, pero Naruto no se da cuenta de nada. Está demasiado ocupado sacando nuestra "comida mágica" del enfriador, y estoy demasiado ocupada mirándolo con asombro. No le importa que haya hecho el ridículo, no le importa que haya hecho que dos chicas se enamoraran de él. Es ajeno a todo, y adoro eso de él.

—Traje sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada; uno con mermelada de fresa y el otro con uva; Doritos de queso nacho, y… —Se mete de nuevo en la hielera, pero hace una pausa—. Espera, ¿cuántos años tienes realmente?

—¿De verdad, Naruto?

—De verdad, Hinata. Esto es algo sensible a la edad lo que estamos tratando. No puedo creer que no hayamos discutido esto antes. Podría haber estado enviando mensajes de texto a una chica de catorce años por todo lo que sabía, y demonios, ¡podría haber sido una acosadora de setenta años!

—Tengo veintiuno, a punto de cumplir veintidós dentro de unos meses.

—Excelente. Continúo entonces. —Toma el último artículo de la nevera, sosteniéndolo con una sonrisa—. Soda de naranja.

—¿Soda de naranja es sensible a la edad?

—Ciertamente. Aunque probablemente no entiendas cómo un viejo desgraciado como yo podría amarla tanto, es la bebida de una generación.

Al saber exactamente a qué se refiere, le quito la botella de la mano y la abro.

Antes de tomar un trago, le sonrío y le digo:

—¿A quién le encanta la soda de naranja?

Su mirada celeste se ilumina con asombro y casi escupo el refresco.

—¿Conoces a Kenan y Kel? Eres la chica de mis sueños.

Me limpio la boca.

—¿Estás seguro que no eres demasiado viejo para mí?

—Solo tengo ochenta y seis y medio, muchas gracias —dice.

—¿En años de perro?

—No. Tengo ciento ochenta y uno y un cuarto en años de perro.

—¿Sabes cuántos años tienes en años de perro?

Sus labios se contraen mientras intenta sostener una sonrisa tímida.

—Oh, sí. Estaba aburrido y usé Google. Google es un arma peligrosa, por cierto. De todos modos, si yo fuera un Golden Retriever, tendría ciento ochenta y uno.

—¿Y en años humanos?

—Veinticinco.

No puedo quitar mis ojos de él. La sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro es tan… cálida. Te atrapa, haciéndote sentir como si fueras la única persona en el lugar… o en el parque. Me encanta, y me encantan especialmente los hoyuelos que tiene. Son lindos, incluso juveniles.

—No eres mucho más viejo que yo.

—Nah, en realidad no. Mi hermano menor tiene tu edad, así que no es tan espeluznante. También conoce el significado de la soda de naranja. Le he enseñado bien.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Así es. Va a la universidad aquí en la ciudad.

—¡De ninguna manera! Yo también.

Inclina su cabeza, estudiándome.

—¿Todavía estás en la universidad? Nunca lo mencionaste.

Mis hombros están rígidos de miedo. ¿Acabo de arruinar nuestra cita al admitir que todavía estoy en la escuela?

—Estoy en último año —murmuro, queriendo ser honesta, pero no quería al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes lo que acabo de darme cuenta? No hablamos una sola vez de toda esa mierda normal de "llegar a conocernos" de la que se supone que hablas con la gente. Saltamos directamente, al estilo de Naruto y Hinata. —Levanta su botella de refresco—. Salud. Me gusta como somos.

Tintineo mi botella de vidrio con la suya y tomo otro trago.

—Entonces, ¿estás lista? —Agita su mano—. Para el mundo real, quiero decir. Es un lugar aterrador.

Mis cejas se fruncen.

—¿No te importa que todavía esté en la escuela?

—¿Debería?

—Bueno… no, supongo que no. Supongo que asumí que sería un gran problema o algo así desde que me lo preguntaste.

—No. En realidad, no me dejo llevar por la edad y toda esa mierda. Quiero decir, tendría un problema si fueras menor de edad… —Se queda en silencio, levantando las cejas como si confesara haber mentido sobre mi edad.

—Prometo que tengo veintiún años y soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber todo sobre la soda de naranja.

Naruto sonríe y sus hoyuelos aparecen una vez más.

—Pero no lo eres, así que estamos bien —continúa como si nunca hubiera hablado—. No puedo creer que nunca hayamos hablado de eso. Siento que te conozco, pero no te conozco, no lo básico en todo caso.

—Todo a su tiempo, supongo.

—Me parece justo. —Toma otro trago—. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Periodismo.

Inclina su cabeza, examinándome.

—Puedo ver eso. ¿Sabes dónde quieres trabajar cuando te gradúes?

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—No tenía ni una maldita pista.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

Sus labios se levantan nuevamente mientras busca en su bolsillo trasero.

Sacando una billetera de cuero desgastada, desliza una tarjeta de negocios y me la entrega.

Me río tan pronto como lo leo.

— Naruto Namikaze, Reclutador de nerds.

—Míranos, aprendiendo cosas sobre el otro. —Hace una pausa y su rostro se arruga en concentración. Luego niega y murmura algo.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a decir guiño, pero luego pensé que tal vez debería simplemente guiñar un ojo. Entonces lo consideré todo estúpido. Me toma un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a no tener que enviar todo por mensaje. Como, quiero sacar mi teléfono ahora y enviarte un mensaje de mis próximos pensamientos.

—No hagas eso. Es espeluznante.

—Lo sé. Pobre de mí.

Me río y examino el resto de su tarjeta.

—¿Diseñas aplicaciones?

—Sí, y recluto a los demás nerds y me aseguro que hagan bien su trabajo, de ahí el increíble título.

—¿En qué tipo de aplicaciones trabajas?

—Muchos tipos. Moda, cupones, juegos; lo que sea, lo hacemos.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en un desarrollador de aplicaciones?

—Era una especie de nerd en la escuela secundaria.

Entorno los ojos, tratando de verlo.

—Estás mintiendo.

—¿Qué? Los nerds no pueden ser diabólicamente apuestos con culos respingones y rasgos cincelados.

—Eres increíblemente modesto también.

—Lo sé. —Esta vez hace un guiño y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Es sorprendente, es todo. Tú no, ya sabes, pareces el tipo.

—Bien, culpable del veredicto. Empecé a estudiar informática desde temprano, y lo de las aplicaciones fue el resultado de eso.

—¿Cuál fue la primera aplicación que creaste?

Naruto hace una mueca.

—Voy a sonar como un tonto.

—Dime de todos modos.

—Creé esta… bueno, en su forma básica, era una aplicación de citas para idiotas. Podrías evaluar a la gente por su aspecto y por cuán interesantes eran para una cita. —Niega, y puedo decir que todavía está molesto consigo mismo después de todos estos años—. Fue algo tan horrible de hacer y me arrepentí en el momento en que salió. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué lo hice. No era el chico más popular, no tenía nada que ganar al hacer esa aplicación. Tenía problemas de autoestima, entonces por qué creí que estaría bien permitir que los chicos se menospreciaran entre sí fácilmente, está más allá de mí.

Toma de su bebida y se encoge de hombros.

—De todos modos, tomó una semana antes que la noticia llegara al director. Estuve en serios problemas, suspendido por una semana, pero me merecía algo peor. Ni siquiera puedo contar la cantidad de veces que presencié a un alumno llorando por sus puntajes, el número de personas que dejaron de comer en la cafetería o las miradas sucias que recibí. La aplicación me atormentó durante meses y me sentí tan mal por eso. —Cuelga la cabeza—. Fue una cosa estúpida e infantil.

—¿Aprendiste de tu error?

—Y mucho más. Creé un club, que todavía prospera hoy, una vez que regresé a la escuela. Le llevó semanas a la gente ver que hablaba en serio, que no era un truco. Realmente me sentí horrible por la animosidad que creé en la escuela.

—¿Qué tipo de club? —pregunto.

—Incorpora Positividad. Está ahí para estudiantes que no sienten que pertenecen, para cualquiera que tenga problemas con un compañero, problemas en el hogar, lo que sea. Es una burbuja de positividad. Hay todo tipo de reglas sobre cómo se te permite actuar o hablar dentro de la burbuja, ya sabes, sin hablar negativamente y sin actitudes excesivamente negativas. Estás allí para construirte a ti mismo y a los demás, eso es todo. Odio la acción que lo creó, pero estoy más que feliz con el resultado final.

—Eso suena como un lugar extraordinario. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido algo así en mi escuela secundaria. Podría haber protegido a tantos niños.

Asiente.

—Siento que sí.

—¡Entonces! —Aplaudo, cambiando el tema sombrío por algo mucho más atractivo—. ¿Quién obtiene el de uva y quién el de fresa?

—Tú eliges. Estoy bien con cualquiera.

—Fresa para mí entonces. —Agarro el sándwich con una gran U y se lo paso—. ¿Doritos y sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada? Eso suena... extraño.

—¿Alguna vez los has comido juntos? —Niego, y Naruto me lanza una sonrisa que hace que mi interior se dé vuelta—. Bueno, prepárate para quedarte aturdida.

Desenvuelve su sándwich y abre la bolsa de tamaño familiar de Doritos, porque aparentemente es un hombre inteligente. Luego, como un bicho raro, pone los Doritos en el sándwich.

—¿Ves? Ahora tú.

—No lo sé…

—Confía en mí. Pruébalo. Coloca uno o dos pequeños chips justo en la esquina. Cambiará tu vida.

Frunzo mis labios de un lado a otro, contemplando este método bárbaro deconsumo de sándwiches de mantequilla de maní.

—¿Solo la esquina?

—Sí. Un chip o dos. Es delicioso, lo prometo.

Al desenvolver mi sándwich, frunzo el ceño.

—Lo hiciste mal.

Sus cejas se fruncen.

—¿El sándwich?

—¡Sí!

—Cómo… —Inclina su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con los labios—. ¿Cómo haces mal un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada?

—No le pusiste suficiente mantequilla de maní. Se supone que debes ponerlo en ambas rebanadas de pan. De esa forma la mermelada no se filtra. ¡Así se hace! —Me paso las manos por el rostro—. Hemos terminado. Nunca lo lograremos si no puedes hacer un sándwich de mantequilla y mermelada de la manera correcta ¡Esto es una farsa!

Se ríe.

—Eso es a la vez, la cosa más ridícula y la más ingeniosa que he escuchado.

Naruto se estira hacia mí, y en el momento en que sus dedos chocan con mi cuerpo, una ola de electricidad me atraviesa. Si no estuviera sentada, me derribaría de culo.

Suelta un jadeo, y sé que también lo siente. Sus dedos rozan mi piel, el toque caliente y suave y no lo suficiente.

Se demora un momento, y se siente como si quisiera voltear mi mano y sostenerla.

También quiero eso.

Demasiado rápido, aleja su mano, ocupándose de desenvolver su propio sándwich.

—La película debería comenzar pronto —comenta en un intento de distraernos a los dos.

—¿Qué estamos viendo?

—En la programación de esta noche está Transformers. Espero que esté bien.

—¿La primera? ¿Esa película no es… vieja?

—Sabes, no estoy seguro. La programación solo dice Transformers.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo que ya veremos.

—¿Ya comerás un bocado? Me tienes en ascuas aquí.

Claro, mi sándwich, me había olvidado que lo estaba sosteniendo. Me lo llevo a la boca, consciente que Naruto me está mirando, y muerdo, con Doritos y todo.

La textura es… extraña, pero no desagradable.

Trago y me vuelvo hacia Naruto.

—Te lo concederé, es comestible. La mantequilla de maní y el queso nacho juntos crean un sabor interesante.

—¿Ves? Comencé a comer Doritos por un lado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que los pusiera en mi sándwich. Ahora no puedo comer mantequilla de maní sin Doritos cerca.

—¿De dónde vino la idea de mezclarlos?

—¿Recuerdas esas galletas que tus padres ponían en tu almuerzo? ¿Esas galletas de queso y mantequilla de maní? Eso es lo que provocó la idea. Las amaba, así que pensé: ¿por qué no? No he vuelto a mirar atrás desde entonces. —Guiña un ojo—. Supongo que no eres la única genio.

—Genio, ¿eh? No iría tan lejos por ti.

—Auch.

Saco la lengua y como otro bocado.

—Entonces, Hinata…

—¿ Naruto?

—¿Puedes creer que vivimos tan cerca uno del otro? Es muy conveniente.

—¿Estás en el lado sur de la ciudad?

—En el límite. A unos treinta minutos de distancia con todos los semáforos lentos. Técnicamente hablando, vivo en otra ciudad, pero estoy justo en el límite entre ellas.

—Conveniente, de hecho.

—¡Señoras y señores, atención, por favor! —Una mujer mayor aparece al frente de la multitud, con las manos levantadas en el aire, saludando con la mano para llamar la atención de todos—. Ha habido una confusión. La película de esta noche no es Transformers. En cambio, mostraremos The Lego Movie. ¡Qué la disfruten!

Tan pronto como se aleja de la pantalla, la película comienza.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esta película? — Naruto se inclinó tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. Si tuviera que volver la cabeza, nuestros labios se conectarían, y me derretiría en un charco.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sonrío—. Esto es increíble.

—Todo es increíble. —Lo canta, y no puedo evitar reírme ruidosamente. Los espectadores del cine vecinos me hacen callar y miran con malos ojos, pero no me importa.

—¿Irás a una segunda cita conmigo?

—Todavía estamos en el medio de nuestra primera cita, Naruto. No me puedes preguntar eso de la nada.

—Ya lo hice, y me niego a retractarme.

—¿Qué pasa si no me gustas para el final de esta cita? —respondo de regreso.

—¿Honestamente piensas que eso es posible? —Los hoyuelos se dibujan en su sonrisa, y sé que en ese momento que voy a decir que sí—. Di que sí, Hinata. Sé salvaje. Haz algo loco y divertido.

No jugué a lo seguro con Toneri. Corrimos a la cama juntos, al instante éramos una cosa de novio-novia. No salimos juntos; nos establecimos. Nuestra relación fue como un juguete nuevo en Navidad, por un momento fue divertido, luego toda la chispa y el glamour desaparecieron y nos quedamos sentados acumulando polvo.

No ardíamos por el otro, y creo que es por eso por lo que fue tan fácil desmoronarnos.

¿Naruto? Él podría ser mucho más, y quiero saber cuánto.

—Sí, Naruto.

Su sonrisa es enorme.

—Con una condición.

—Nómbrala.

—Voy a conocer a Malvavisco primero.

—Aceptada.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Diez

**_DIEZ_**

—Dios, me encanta esa película. Lo he visto más veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

—Es Chris Pratt, ¿verdad? Incluso como un tipo de ladrillos de plástico en miniatura, es sexy.

—Definitivamente es Pratt —acepta Naruto—. ¿Has visto los abdominales de ese tipo? Incluso me dan ganas de desmayarme.

—¿Y ese sentido del humor?

Agarra su pecho.

—Ni siquiera entiendes lo que me hace eso.

Me río y empiezo a recoger nuestra basura. Naruto se agacha para ayudar, nuestras manos se rozan entre sí, las cabezas muy cerca.

Hacemos una pausa, y nuestras miradas se encuentran por un instante.

Estamos atrapados en un concurso de miradas, una batalla de voluntades. Si alguno de nosotros se moviera solo medio centímetro más cerca, nuestras bocas se fusionarían. Soy la primera en apartar los ojos, porque hemos estado tambaleándonos toda la noche, demonios, toda nuestra… lo que esto sea. Nuestros mensajes han bordeado la línea, y nuestras breves conversaciones telefónicas también. Estoy esperando que volquemos, que caigamos sobre esa cornisa.

_Quiero_ Hacerlo, pero también tengo miedo de la caída.

Saliendo de mi bruma, digo:

—¡La gente bailó! ¡Puedes creerlo!

—Puedo. Deberíamos haberles mostrado nuestros movimientos.

Le doy una mirada de sorpresa.

—Te haré saber que soy un excelente bailarín. —Se inclina más cerca y susurra—: ¿Sigue siendo un paso de baile el Running Man?

—Creo que eso desapareció o evolucionó. No estoy muy segura.

Resopla.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera, podría haberlo logrado.

—Claro que lo hubieras hecho, Naruto. Sigue diciéndote eso.

Guardamos la hielera y doblamos las mantas, y Naruto es lo suficientemente caballeroso como para llevarlo todo al auto.

Cierra el baúl y me acerca a mi lado, listo para abrirme la puerta.

—Entonces, quieres regresar a casa o… —Se detiene, esperando mi respuesta.

No lo dudo ni por un segundo. No quiero que esta cita termine.

—O.

—¿Sí? Vámonos entonces. Tengo la cafetería más genial para mostrarte.

Abre mi puerta y entro.

—Es una cafetería... ¿qué la hace tan genial?

—Solo espera.

Al rodear el automóvil, se desliza dentro y acelera el motor. Ronronea, y aunque no sé mucho sobre automóviles, sé que este es caro. El fino cuero es frío contra mi tacto y me inclino hacia abajo para encender el calienta trasero.

—¿Trasero frío? —Levanta una ceja.

—Mi trasero es caliente, muchas gracias. —Sonríe y niega—. Este es un auto realmente lindo, Naruto. No creo haber dicho eso antes.

—Gracias. Es lo único en lo que realmente gasté dinero después de vender mi empresa.

—Lo siento, ¿tu compañía? ¿Como si tuvieras tu propio negocio y fuera lo suficientemente grande como para vender? ¿No fuiste siempre un "reclutador de nerds"?

Se encoge de hombros, sus ojos centrados en la carretera.

—No siempre, pero resulta que me gusta ser un empleado más de lo que me gusta ser el jefe. Quiero decir, todavía soy un jefe de muchas maneras, pero ya no tengo que despedir ni contratar gente. No tengo que lidiar con toda la mierda que viene con ser el gran hombre.

—Eso es… eh. Nunca había oído hablar de alguien haciendo eso antes.

—Tenía más sentido para mí. Trabajo desde casa, pero todavía tengo horario de oficina, así que puedo cerrar por un tiempo. No podía hacer eso antes, ni siquiera cuando salía de la oficina.

—No me lo puedo imaginar. —Niego—. No trabajo mucho con la escuela, pero moriría sin poder abandonar el trabajo.

—¿Dónde trabajas? No puedo creer que no hayamos llegado a esa pregunta.

—Una sala de cine, en realidad. La Casa de la Película.

—¡Cállate! —Golpea su pierna con emoción—. Ese es bueno. Me encanta que te sirvan comida mientras miras la película.

—Soy una de las camareras allí.

—¿Quieres saber algo divertido? Estuve así de cerca —estira dos dedos, juntándolos—, de llevarte allí en vez de una película en el parque.

—Eso hubiera sido gracioso, y un poco incómodo.

—Para ti. Todavía me habría divertido.

—Qué egocéntrico, Naruto.

Ese maldito hoyuelo aparece de nuevo.

Estamos en silencio mientras nos lleva por el área en la que he vivido durante los últimos años. Con la carga de estudio y el trabajo, no he explorado mucho. A pesar de eso, amo el vecindario.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que Naruto nos lleve a un estacionamiento.

—Aquí es.

Miro por la ventana, tratando de encontrarlo, pero nada me grita cafetería.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Positivo. ¿Estás lista?

—Supongo —digo, abriendo mi puerta. Lo encuentro del otro lado y señalo con un dedo en su dirección—. Pero será mejor que este lugar sea alucinante por dentro, porque hasta ahora es tan penoso como tú.

—Así que, para nada penoso, ¿eh?

—Ahí está ese ego otra vez, Naruto.

—Oye, tú eres quien lo sigue acariciando.

Hago una pausa a mitad de camino, puedo sentir mi rostro calentarse con una risa reprimida. Miro a Naruto, cuyo rostro se ha vuelto verde pálido.

—Es lo peor que me ha salido de la boca —susurra—. Estoy tan avergonzado.

La risa finalmente escapa y estoy casi doblada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Naruto se yergue alto sobre mí, ojos entrecerrados mientras me mira desmoronarme.

—¿Has terminado?

Levanto un dedo.

—Un segundo. —Tomando una respiración profunda, me levanto derecha y paso mis manos por mi cabello en un intento de suavizarlo—. Gracias por eso.

—De nada… creo.

Naruto nos lleva a una delgada puerta marrón. Se detiene frente a esta, y me pregunto si hará un golpe secreto.

—Probablemente sea ruidoso a esta hora de la noche. No pensé en eso. ¿Está bien?

—¿Pensé que las cafeterías eran tranquilas?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te espera una sorpresa.

En el momento en que gira la perilla y la puerta se abre, mis oídos son atacados con el ping ping de las máquinas de pinball.

Mis ojos se abren cuando entramos. Pintado de un color azul brillante, con varios personajes de la vieja escuela adornando las paredes, es un completo homenaje a los videojuegos: Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Mario, Zelda, Sonic, incluso Pong. Hay al menos diez máquinas de pinball, algunos juegos de Skee-Ball en la esquina y sillas grandes y cómodas alrededor de una estantería. El lugar cuenta con la capacidad de permitir jugar juegos y "estar en la oficina" al proporcionar auriculares con cancelación de ruido para cualquiera que trabaje.

Apenas hemos pisado el edificio y ya me encanta.

—Bienvenido a Level Up —dice Naruto—. Si alguna vez necesito salir de mi casa por un tiempo, vengo aquí para tomar cafeína, jugar algunos juegos y hacer un poco de trabajo. Se ha convertido en mi hogar lejos de casa.

—Nunca hubiera sabido que esto estaba aquí a menos que lo mostraran.

—Lo mantienen oculto durante el día, sin señalización visible a menos que estés mirando detalladamente, pero más o menos… —comprueba el reloj Donkey Kong que cuelga cerca del mostrador—, bueno, ahora, iluminan el exterior. Durante el día, es una cafetería excéntrica. —Guiña un ojo—. Los nerds salen por la noche

Naruto saluda al barista y nos acerca a una mesa alta que está pintada del mismo color que el chico azul de Pac-Man. Los taburetes están decorados como el señor y la señora Pac-Man, y trato de no pensar demasiado en la mesa que eligió mientras me guía para sentarme con una mano en mi espalda baja.

—¿Sabes lo que quieres? Básicamente es el menú de un café promedio.

—¿Algo helado? ¿Y dulce? Sorpréndeme.

—¿Estás confiando en mí con tu pedido de café?

—Sí. —Estrecho los ojos—. A menos que no deba.

Levanta sus manos en inocencia.

—Oye, solo estoy diciendo. Podrías ser exigente y podría arruinar esto.

—No es como si estuviera basando toda nuestra cita en este café. —Sonrío—. Aunque…

—¿Deséame suerte?

—La mejor.

Observo mientras se aleja con confianza, marchando hacia el mostrador como un profesional. El hombre detrás de la registradora extiende su mano e intercambian dos palmadas, un movimiento de dedo y un golpe de puño antes de que Naruto señale en mi dirección.

Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, su sonrisa es magnética. Su mirada celeste es brillante y clara, la diversión baila en el centro. No hay nada que oculte la atracción en sus ojos. Le gusto a Naruto, y definitivamente me gusta.

Después de hacer nuestro pedido, se mueve hacia el otro extremo de la barra, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros mientras observa a un niño jugar al pinball Roller Coaster Tycoon. No estoy segura de cómo puedo saberlo, pero sé que está ansioso por ayudarlo. El niño golpea la máquina; es ruidoso, provocando que algunas cabezas se vuelvan hacia él. Mientras se mueve para dar un paso hacia el niño, el barista desliza nuestras bebidas en el camino de Naruto.

Se acerca a la mesa, toma algo en la mano y se muestra terriblemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Aquí estamos. Dale una probada.

Tomo el café tostado y lo miro con escepticismo mientras muevo la pajilla.

—¿Qué es?

—Buen intento. Pruébalo. Entonces te lo diré.

Después de tomar un sorbo pequeño, me sorprende el sabor. Es familiar, pero no puedo reconocerlo. Tomo otro trago más grande de la bebida, con la esperanza de identificar el sabor.

Mis ojos se ensanchan.

—Esto es… no. De ninguna manera. —Los labios de Naruto se contraen en las esquinas y sé que estoy en lo cierto antes de siquiera decirlo—. Esto es un jodido Cinnamon Toast Crunch, ¿no?

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

—Nunca más voy a tomar café de ningún otro lugar.

—Esa es una gran promesa para hacer…

—Sí, pero ¿has probado esto?

Levanta un hombro.

—Yo podría ser quien lo inventó aquí.

—Podría besarte ahora mismo.

Digo las palabras, y realmente quiero decirlo. Claro, lo he pensado, pero no creo haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiero que suceda hasta ahora.

—¿Ah, sí? —No pierde el ritmo—. Porque no me opondría a eso. —Su mano se escabulle, retirando el mechón de cabello que cae sobre mi ojo, deteniéndose en mi mejilla por el más breve de los momentos—. Esto es lo más directo que he dicho en mi vida, pero te besaría tan fuerte si me lo permites.

Mi pecho se siente como si tuviera quinientos kilos presionando en él.

Respirar es un esfuerzo extenuante, y mi cabeza está girando como un molinete atrapado en el viento.

Quiero que me bese, duro, suave, de cualquier forma que pueda conseguirlo.

Quiero sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quiero saber si son tan suaves como parecen. Me muero por sentir su barba contra mí mientras su boca se mueve sobre la mía. Quiero saber si besa de la forma en que habla, dulce con un toque de suciedad.

—Estamos en público. —Me las arreglo para decir.

—Así es.

—No creo que este sea un buen lugar para eso.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y por qué es eso, Hinata?

—Porque estoy segura que una vez que empiece a besarte, no podré parar.

Apartándose, pone su pajita entre sus dedos, sus ojos se centran únicamente en sus movimientos.

—Ese es un buen punto, pero uno de estos días, Hinata, voy a besarte como un loco.

—Uno de estos días, Naruto, te dejaré.

Saltando de su taburete, aplaude.

—Está bien, necesitamos una distracción. Hagámoslo. Vamos a jugar.

—¿Tú contra mí? —Me levanto de la señora Pac-Man—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que estoy a punto de que me pateen el culo?

—Probablemente porque estás a punto de que te pateen el culo.

—Hablando de culos… ¿no se supone que debo tocar el tuyo? Recuerdo vívidamente esa conversación.

Me lanza una mirada.

—¿Recuerdas que no pudimos besarnos porque nos dejaríamos llevar? No habrá toques de trasero esta noche.

—Pero… —guiño—, en nuestra próxima cita, ¿verdad?

Pone los ojos en blanco y mueve la cabeza hacia los juegos.

—Ven aquí, así puedo patear tu culo en el pinball.

.

.

.

—¿Te divertiste esta noche?

—Ese café fue orgásmico. Todo lo demás palideció en comparación.

—Sí que sé cómo usar los derrite bragas.

—¿Qué? ¿Esos hoyuelos?

Narut se detiene en la acera.

—¿Acabas de llamar a mis hoyuelos, derrite bragas?

—¿Acabas de decir derrite bragas no una, sino dos veces?

—Puedo hacer eso —Se inclina hacia mí—. Por mis hoyuelos.

Juguetonamente lo empujo, me río.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo, pero tan agotador?

—Ah, crees que soy lindo. Me han llamado lindo antes… pero esa relación no terminó tan bien.

—¿No? ¿Qué pasó?

Sisea.

—¿No está prohibido hablar de tus ex en la primera cita?

—Pregunté, así que creo que está bien. Además, estorealmenteno parece una primera cita para mí. Hemos estado hablando por, cuánto, ¿tres o más semanas ahora? Siento que estamos más allá de la primera cita, pero no en la segunda cita, si eso tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene, de una manera extraña. Debo admitir que estaba nervioso de conocerte… preocupado porque lo que había construido en mi cabeza no coincidiera.

—¿Y?

—Es mejor. Mucho mejor.

Ni siquiera trato de ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Tu ex; te diré del mío si me dices de la tuya.

Piensa en esto un momento antes de inhalar una respiración profunda.

—Entonces, mi última y única novia real barra prometida, me dejó porque renuncié a mi "fortuna".

Levanto mi mano.

—Pausa. ¿Tú qué?

—Fortuna, si así es como quieres llamarlo.

—¿Te importaría explicar?

—Formé una compañía en la universidad, hice algo bueno con ella, y luego la vendí por… bueno, digamos que fue una gran suma. Claro, me llevé a casa un montón de dinero vendiéndola, pero habría ganado más manteniéndola. Ella estaba bastante perturbada por todo eso. Luego, cuando doné un pedazo decente, pagué los préstamos estudiantiles de ella y de mi hermano porque soy un buen tipo, y compré un automóvil que no era "apto para familias", aunque "allí nos dirigíamos", se fue. Nunca lo entendí. Creo que solo le gustaba mi dinero y lo que podría hacer por ella.

Me quedo allí, con la boca abierta, el aturdimiento saliendo de mí.

—¿Quieres decir que porque hiciste cosas BUENAS con tu dinero de TU compañía, se fugó?

—Y porque de repente era un "hombre de todos los días" con un horario de nueve a cinco, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Es gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que no tuvo ningún problema con que pagara sus préstamos o salir conmigo cuando no dejaba la pocilga de mi dormitorio por días porque estaba demasiado metido en un código o en el último videojuego. —Se encoge de hombros—. Esa compañía la cambió y me cambió, simplemente cambiamos de diferentes maneras.

Niego y continúo nuestra lenta caminata.

—¿Dijiste que estabas comprometido?

—Fue breve, pero sí. Afortunadamente, no habíamos empezado a planear nada todavía.

Mantenemos un ritmo pausado en silencio durante aproximadamente una cuadra. No sé qué decir. Podría decir lo siento, pero eso siempre parece una palabra vacía en situaciones como estas. Podría decirle que es la mujer más loca viva por dejarlo, pero no sé su historia. Podría haber tenido otras cosas en marcha que no estaba lista para explicar. No puedo juzgar lo que no sé.

—Ahora que he matado la conversación… — Naruto se calla—. Prometiste contarme del tuyo.

—No hay mucho de eso. Fuimos mejores amigos más que cualquier otra cosa, y finalmente decidimos ser honestos y estar a la altura. Fue amistoso y seguimos siendo amigos.

—Me alegra que hayas tenido un cierre con él.

—Odio que no lo hayas tenido con ella. No puedo creer que te haya dejado sin una razón sólida.

—Le gustaba mi parte del dinero.

—Eso es triste.

Suspira.

—Es parte de la vida.

—¿Crees que aún estarían juntos si no hubieras vendido la compañía?

—Probablemente no. No hubo…

—¿Fuegos artificiales?

Me mira.

—Fuegos artificiales. Era más como esos pequeños estallidos que te divertían cuando eras niño, diversión por un brevísimo momento.

—Cuando lo pones así…

—¿Suena triste? Lo sé. Entonces, estoy feliz de haber viajado por el camino que elegimos. Todo salió como debería haberlo hecho.

—¿Siempre eres tan optimista?

—Nah. Tengo mi parte justa de "ay de mí". —Se encoge de hombros—, pero trato de, ya sabes, mantenerme feliz y todo eso.

—Me gusta eso. Me recuerda a mi Ino.

—Ah, la toca traseros.

Me río.

—Esa sería ella. Es salvaje pero muy divertida.

—Pude notarlo. — Naruto se ríe mientras bostezo en medio de él hablando—. ¿Dos cafés no fueron suficientes?

—Tuve una larga noche. Tuvimos una función a medianoche y yo fui una de las que cerró. Tomé una siesta rápida después de mi última clase, pero tenía esta cita con un chico nerd lindo, así que tuve que levantarme.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo salió eso?

Me encojo de hombros.

—He tenido mejores.

—Admítelo, esta es la mejor cita en la que has estado.

—No sé… Mi primera cita fue en un parque temático. Esa es difícil de superar.

—¿Un parque temático? Pff. Puedo rentar un parque temático completo.

—No puedes.

Me guiña un ojo.

—Nunca lo diré.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y lo tiro hacia la acera.

—Vamos, Romeo. Llévame a casa antes de dormirme y roncar o algo así.

Continuará...


	12. Once

**_ONCE_**

— Hinata.

Sacudida.

— Hinataaaa.

Sacudida.

—¡HINATA!

Me levanto con un sobresalto zumbando a través de mí.

—¡TERREMOTO!

Una estruendosa carcajada llena el espacio y examino el área, descubriendo que estoy dentro del auto de Naruto.

Mierda. Debo haberme quedado dormida.

—¿Ronqué? —pregunto.

Su única respuesta es una risa.

—Mierda. Eso no es material para una primera cita.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que solo dormiste un poco hoy? ¿O que tuviste que trabajar hasta tarde anoche? Podríamos haber reprogramado.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Estaba emocionada por conocerte.

—Tan emocionada que te dormiste, ¿no?

—Oh, cállate. —Miro por la ventana—. Bueno, supongo que llegamos.

—Quédate allí. Te abriré la puerta.

—Todo un caballero.

Cuando sale del coche, me reviso en el espejo de la visera, asegurándome que no me veo como una mierda completa después de mi fiesta de ronquidos.

—Señorita —dice, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Me ayuda a salir, pero no retrocede.

Estoy apretada entre él y su lujoso automóvil, y no puedo imaginar un lugar mejor para estar ahora.

Naruto me sonríe, su sonrisa es casi lobuna.

—¿Tuviste una buena primera cita, Hinata?

—No fue tan terrible.

—Tomaré eso. Además, ya acordaste una segunda cita conmigo. No puedes echarte atrás

—No, supongo que no.

Estamos tan cerca que, si tuviera que mover unos centímetros, estaría rozándome contra él. Quiero rozarme contra él.

Doy un paso adelante y no retrocede. De hecho, Naruto me rodea con sus brazos y nos empuja hacia atrás, hasta que estoy apretada contra su coche, con una mano sobre mi cintura y la otra curvada alrededor de la nuca. Su toque es gentil e intenso a la sus ojos celestes se clavan en mí y no puedo apartar la mirada de la suya. Hace tanto calor. Mi cabeza está nadando y mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera parada a centímetros de una fogata.

Aunque el aire de la noche es genial, estoy sudando, y sé que Naruto puede sentirlo.

Sus labios se inclinan hacia arriba en las esquinas y ese jodido hoyuelo aparece de nuevo.

—Voy a besarte ahora, Hinata.

Y luego su boca está sobre la mía.

Este beso es todo lo que me ha faltado en la vida.

¿Esos fuegos artificiales que no tenía antes?

Explotan en el cielo nocturno en el momento en que Naruto pone sus labios sobre los míos.

Es amable al principio, pero nuestros suaves besos se vuelven decididos y nos agarramos el uno al otro como si nunca nos volviéramos a tocar de nuevo. Desliza su mano hasta que está acunando mi rostro. Me presiono contra él, hacia el beso, hacia… lo que sea que sea esto.

Nuestras lenguas continúan bailando con una canción que solo ellas conocen, y ni siquiera puedo empezar a contar los minutos que permanecemos envueltos el uno en el otro.

En algún momento, nuestros besos se vuelven más dulces. Finalmente, separamos nuestros labios y respiramos hondo.

Naruto apoya su cabeza contra la mía y gentilmente pongo una palma en su pecho, muriendo por ver si su corazón late tan salvajemente como el mío.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Del medio Oeste.

—¿Eh?

—Me preguntaste de dónde vengo. Soy del Medio Oeste.

Se ríe, y siento el sonido retumbar en su pecho.

—Pregunta retórica, Hinata.

—Oh.

Puedo sentirlo negar.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Presiona un beso en mi frente—. Otra pregunta retórica, por cierto.

—Lastima. Tenía una muy buena respuesta.

Se encuentra con mis ojos y ladea la cabeza con interés, sus ojos bailan con malicia.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cuál era?

Le guiño el ojo.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabrás.

—Provocadora.

—Culpable —susurro antes de poner mis labios sobre los suyos otra vez.

El beso es breve esta vez y, antes de darme cuenta, Naruto me está acompañando escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de mi apartamento.

Apoyándome en ésta, me giro hacia él.

—Estaba realmente nerviosa de conocerte, ya sabes. Éramos completos extraños y luego nos hicimos amigos mediante el intercambio de mensajes extraños. Me estaba enamorando muchísimo de ti y formando esta imagen tuya dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba tan asustada de que no estuvieras a la altura, que la diversión que he tenido enviando mensajes de texto no se traduciría en la vida real.

Naruto me está mirando atentamente, y me doy cuenta que le estoy contando todos mis secretos, vomitando las palabras por todo el pobre tipo.

Y no me importa una mierda.

—Pero tú, nosotros… fue todo lo que esperaba que fuera. —Todavía me está mirando, con los ojos llenos de placer y una sonrisa torcida extendiéndose por su rostro—. Entonces, gracias… por todo.

Su sonrisa crece mientras se me acerca y me da un suave beso en la boca.

—Gracias a ti, Hinata. Por no ser totalmente aburrida. Por reírte de mis horribles bromas. Por quedarte dormida sobre mí. Por ser… bueno, todo lo que quería que fueras.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y me apoyo en Naruto para otro beso.

Nuestros labios se unen, y nos caemos.

_Pum_.

Golpeamos el suelo y jadeo cuando el peso de Naruto se derrumba sobre mí.

—Bien, ustedes dos son jodidamente lindos. ¿Quieres que me vaya para que te lo puedas tirar?

—¡Ay! ¿Qué diablos, Ino? —Empujo el cuerpo pesado de Naruto—. Quítate de encima, no puedo respirar.

Se empuja hasta que está cerniéndose sobre mí.

—¿Acabas de llamarme gordo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Bebiste la misma Kool-Aid que está loca de aquí —señalo a Ino—, quién decidió que sería divertido abrir la puerta para que me cayera de culo?

Naruto pretende estar ofendido.

—Kool-Aid es la bebida del diablo. En mi casa era estrictamente Tang

—Eres tan de los 90 —me quejo, empujándolo.

Se ríe y se mueve hasta que está sentado a mi lado. Me levanto, lanzando dagas entre Ino y Naruto.

—Debo decir que ustedes dos suenan como un cursi programa para niños adolescentes. Ino y Naruto, La Hora Tonta.

Los dos chocan puños y suspiro.

—No estés celosa, H. Solo somos más geniales que tú.

—Genial mi culo.

—¿Cómo está, por cierto? Tu culo.

—Su culo está genial —responde Naruto.

Ino se ríe.

—Oh, me gusta este. Vamos a quedarnos con él.

—No nos quedamos con nadie, especialmente con él.

—Mentirosa. Ya te apuntaste para una segunda cita.

—Eso ya lo veremos —refunfuño.

—¿Una segunda cita? ¿Ya? ¡Eres una libertina!

—¡Vete, Ino!

—Bien. Ustedes dos vuelvan a enrollarse o lo que sea. Naruto, fue un placer conocerte. Hinata, estaré en mi habitación esperando tu resumen de la noche. Me muero por saber si es un gran besador.

—Lo es —responde Naruto.

Me sonrojo.

Ino le palmea el hombro.

—Puedo ver eso.

—¡Ino!

Levanta sus manos con inocencia, retrocediendo por el pasillo.

—¡Me voy, me voy!

Tan pronto como la puerta de su habitación se cierra, me giro hacia a Naruto.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea posible disculparse por ella.

Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—No te molestes. Me recuerda a Shikamaru. Esos dos se llevarían bien.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos antes de finalmente levantarnos del suelo.

—Antes que Ino nos interrumpiera abruptamente, iba a preguntarte si quieres entrar.

— Hinata, te quedaste dormida en mi auto. Necesitas descansar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Estoy tan contenta que hayas dicho eso. Solo trataba de ser cortés. Estoy exhausta, y ahora me duele el trasero.

Levanta las cejas.

—Nunca dejas de entretener.

—Acabas de hablar de forma extraña y creo que estás tratando de hacerte el nerd conmigo. Entonces, ya puedes retirarte.

En un instante, cruza la corta distancia entre nosotros, recreando la pose que sostuvimos durante tanto tiempo afuera. Con una mano en mi cadera y la otra acunando mi rostro, Naruto presiona suavemente un beso contra mis labios.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —susurra, sus labios rozan los míos.

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

Desaparece por la puerta, dejándome allí queriendo más.

Más besos.

Más caricias.

Más de él.

.

.

.

_**Yo**: ¡Me olvidé de darte tus agarraderas de pene!_

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?_

_**Naruto**: Además, las tomaré más tarde; en nuestra segunda cita. ;-)_

_**Yo**: Bueno, tenía que decirle a Ino si eras un buen besador o no._

_**Naruto**: ¿Y?_

_**Yo**: Fuiste decente._

_**Yo**: Omd. Ni siquiera puedo pretender lo contrario._

_**Naruto**: Así de bueno, ¿eh?_

_**Yo**: Digamos que Ino no es la única razón por la que no estoy durmiendo._

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Me estás diciendo que te tuve toda caliente y mojada antes y ahora no puedes dormir porque estás, me atrevo a decir, CACHONDA?_

_**Yo**: ¡NARUTO NAMIKAZE! ¡NO PUEDES decir eso a la gente!_

_**Yo**: Pero sí._

_**Yo**: Además, el trasero me duele._

_**Naruto**: ¿DE ESTAR CACHONDA? ¿Qué estás intentando meterle?_

**_Naruto_**_: Oh espera, quieres decir por la caída. Mi error._

_**Yo**: No tengo miedo de retractarme de ese sí, en nuestra segunda cita. *dando golpecitos con el pie*._

_**Naruto**: Estás tan llena de mierda. Quieres volver a besarme demasiado para que hagas eso._

_**Yo**: REFUNFUÑA, REFUNFUÑA._

_**Naruto**: Dios mío, Hinata, ¡vete a la cama!_

_**Yo**: Sí, sí. Bien._

_**Yo**: ¿Pero, Naruto?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Sí?_

_**Yo**: Realmente no puedo esperar para besarte de nuevo._

_**Naruto**: Lo sé. ;-)_

_**Yo**: Momento. Arruinado. Buenas noches._

_**Naruto**: LOLOLOLOLOL._

_._

_._

_._

—Le mentí a Naruto.

Ino se da la vuelta, cafetera en mano, el delicioso brebaje chapoteando en el interior.

—¿¡Qué!? —Su chillido es tan fuerte que me cubro los oídos.

—¡Silencio!

—Cállate, mentirosa. ¿Sobre qué demonios le mentiste, Hinata?

—Puessss…

—Sabes que odio cuando haces esa mierda. Suéltalo ya —me interrumpe.

—Argh. Bien. Entonces, ¿recuerdas anoche cuando estabas toda "ven a mi habitación para contarme todos los detalles jugosos" y luego fui a tu habitación y estabas profundamente dormida así que traté de despertarte, pero duermes como los muertos?

—No sabía que intentaste despertarme, pero por favor continúa.

—Bueno, más o menos una hora después que Naruto se fuera, le envié un mensaje de texto por algo y él me dijo: "¿Por qué sigues despierta?" Le dije que estaba hablando contigo.

—Mhmm, y luego…

—No estaba hablando contigo, Ino.

—Lo sé.

—No podía dormir. También estaba… tensa, si sabes a qué me refiero.

—Creo que lo hago.

—Estaba tensa. Tenía que… liberar un poco de energía, si me entiendes.

—Mmm… —Deja la cafetera y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho—. Tendrás que ser más específica.

—Tuve que… ¡uf! Tuve que relajarme.

—Todavía no estoy entendiendo. —Lo escucho. Justo allí, lo oigo, el sarcasmo, el incentivo. Está jugando conmigo.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vas a hacer que lo diga, ¿verdad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Si has crecido lo bastante para hacerlo, ya has crecido lo bastante para decirlo.

—Bien. —Dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos—. Estaba tocándome.

—¿Qué dijiste? Más alto por favor.

—¡ME ESTABA MASTURBANDO!

Suena un fuerte golpe en la pared, que viene del apartamento de al lado.

—¡BIEN POR TI, CHICA!

Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas y caemos en un ataque de risa.

—¿Quién diablos era?

—No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sabía que alguien acaba de mudarse.

—Pues, genial. Gracias a ti, ahora saben que me masturbo.

—Oh, por favor. — Ino agita una mano—. Todos lo hacemos. Diablos, lo hice justo antes que llegaras a casa anoche.

Gimo.

—Por favor no me cuentes de tu horario de masturbación, Ino. No quiero escucharlo.

—Te apuesto cincuenta billetes a que Naruto se masturbó anoche también.

—No le voy a preguntar eso.

Levanta una ceja con desafío.

—Veinte billetes, y voy a lavar los platos durante un mes.

Mierda. Es un buen trato.

Pero no puedo preguntarle si estaba tocándose la polla anoche. Eso es demasiado.

—No. No hay trato.

—¡Gallina!

—¿Qué?

—Dije… —Cruza la pequeña cocina y coloca sus manos sobre la encimera, inclinándose hacia mí—. Ga-lli-na.

La taladro con una mirada feroz de las mías.

—Bien. Acepto.

_**Yo**: La apuesta es de $20 e Ino lava los platos durante un mes así que por favor discúlpame por la pregunta que estoy a punto de hacerte._

_**Naruto**: No voy a mentir, estoy un poco asustado._

_**Yo**: No tengas miedo. Contesta honestamente._

**_Naruto_**_: Está bien_

_**Yo**: ¿Te masturbaste después de nuestra cita de anoche?_

_**Naruto**: Santa mierda. Esa es LA ÚLTIMA cosa que pensé que me preguntarías. Tienes pelotas, mujer._

_**Yo**: Ese no eres tú respondiendo a la pregunta._

_**Naruto**: ¿Usaras la respuesta en mi contra?_

_**Yo**: No._

_**Naruto**: ¿Prometido?_

_**Yo**: Por supuesto._

_**Naruto**: Entonces sí, lo hice._

_**Yo**: JAJAJAJA_

_**Yo**: Toca pollas._

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me torturo así?_

_**Yo**: Bien. No lo usaré contra ti... por mucho tiempo._

_**Naruto**: Estás llena de misericordia._

_**Yo**: ¿Te estás sonrojado ahora mismo?_

_**Naruto**: Nah. Soy un hombre *golpe en el pecho*. Los hombres están orgullosos de tocarse la polla._

_**Yo**: No seas ESE hombre, Naruto. Un completo desagradable._

**_Naruto_**_: No puedo retractarme ahora._

_**Yo**: No puedes, verdad toca pollas._

_**Naruto**: Voy a ir a trabajar y fingir que no existes._

_**Naruto**: Por cierto, ¿cuándo es nuestra próxima cita? ¿Esta noche?_

_**Yo**: Soy una chica; organizar una cita de último minuto no funciona. Además, trabajo. ¿Qué te parece mañana?_

_**Naruto**: Soy un chico. No puedes pedirme que salga contigo un domingo durante la temporada de fútbol._

_**Yo**: ¿Te gusta el fútbol?_

_**Naruto**: Quiero decir que lo miraré cuando lo estén pasando, pero prefiero por mucho el hockey. Podría haber jugado en mis días de juventud._

_**Yo**: ¿Estás intentando ponerme toda caliente y mojada nuevamente?_

_**Naruto**: Depende ¿Esta funcionando? ;-)_

_—Esta exhibición de lo que sea, me está dando nauseas. Me voy antes de tener que presenciar más de eso._

_Aparto mis ojos de mi teléfono para encontrar a Ino retirándose de la cocina._

_—¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ¡Se tocó!_

_—¡No me importa! ¡La apuesta se cancela! —grita, acelerando el paso._

_—Pequeña…—Salto de mi taburete y la persigo, solo para que me cierre la puerta de su habitación en las narices mientras estalla en risa._

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Doce

**_DOCE_**

Por pura mala suerte y la incapacidad de sincronizar nuestros horarios, ha pasado una semana y media desde mi primera cita con Naruto.

Nuestros mensajes de texto no han disminuido, pero estoy triste porque no nos hemos vuelto a ver.

_**Yo**: Confesión En cierto modo, quiero verte de nuevo._

_**Naruto**: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO._

_**Yo**: ¡Oh, qué calor! No te he visto sin tus gafas todavía. *se abanica a sí misma*._

_**Naruto**: Eso va para el banco de porno, ¿no?_

_**Yo**: Bueno, hay una cabra bebé en la imagen, entonces no. Eso sería raro._

_**Naruto**: Oh, sí. Excelente punto._

_**Naruto**: ¿Qué hay en la programación para esta noche?_

_**Yo**: Estudiar. Tengo libros repartidos por toda mi habitación. Estoy cansada, aburrida y hambrienta, y no quiero estar en este estúpido apartamento estudiando._

_**Yo**: Lo siento, no quise quejarme. Me estoy poniendo irritable por la falta de interacción humana._

Dejo mi teléfono y vuelvo a sumergirme en el libro de economía abierto frente a mí.

Estoy lo suficientemente perdida en toda la cháchara, por lo que el ensordecedor golpe en la puerta de entrada me asusta.

Compruebo la hora en mi teléfono, sorprendida de ver que ha pasado casi una hora y media. También me doy cuenta que ya son las cinco de la tarde y no he comido nada desde las siete de esta mañana.

En ese momento, mi estómago gruñe ruidosamente.

—Mierda.

Otro golpe en la puerta de entrada me hace mover rápidamente para atender.

Mirando a través de la mirilla, chillo de placer.

—¡Eres un regalo del cielo! —le digo, abriendo la puerta y agarrando las bolsas de comida que sostenía—. Podría besarte en este momento, pero estoy realmente hambrienta y necesito comer antes ponerme de malhumor. No queremos ver eso.

Me apresuro al sofá y rasgo la bolsa, encontrando papas fritas frescas y nuggets de pollo adentro.

—Oh Dios mío. Esto es asombroso —gimo a través de un bocado.

Devoro otro nugget antes de mirar hacia la puerta, que todavía está abierta.

Naruto está parado allí, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mierda. Soy la peor anfitriona de todos los tiempos, aunque soy una anfitriona sorprendida. —Le echo un vistazo mientras tiro la bolsa de comida y cruzo la sala de estar para saludarlo apropiadamente—. Hola —digo.

—Hola. —Se balancea sobre sus talones—. Me sorprende que hayas caminado tan lejos de tu comida.

—Gracias, por la comida, quiero decir. Realmente lo aprecio.

—De nada, Hinata. ¿Hazme un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Sujeta esto por un momento mientras tomo algunas cosas de mi auto.

Me da una correa, y al principio, no lo entiendo.

Entonces me doy cuenta de quién necesitaría una correa.

—¡Trajiste a Malvavisco! —Me dejo caer en cuclillas y miro alrededor del marco de la puerta.

Se necesita todo en mí para no chillar y asustar a la dulce cabra bebé cuando la veo. Extiendo con cuidado mi mano, tratando de persuadirla más cerca de mí.

Da algunos pasos vacilantes y finalmente se acerca, colocando la punta de su barbilla en mi mano extendida. Empuja su cabeza más profundamente en mi palma y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me siento como una tonta llorosa, pero es tan malditamente precioso.

Lo recojo y me levanto, sosteniéndolo cerca de mi pecho.

—¿Lo tienes?

Asiento.

—Y nunca voy a dejarlo ir.

—Iré a buscar su jaula y juguetes. Vuelvo enseguida.

.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?

—¡Esta cabra es el diablo! —Señalo a la criatura ofensiva, sosteniendo la sorprendida mirada de Naruto con una furiosa de las mías—. Lo dejé por dos segundos, dos segundos. Quería salsa de barbacoa para mis nuggets, así que lo dejé en el suelo, entré en la cocina, agarré la salsa y volví a esto.

—¿Cómo se comió un cojín tan rápido?

—¡No lo sé! —Agito mis brazos con frustración—. Quiero decir, podría haberle dado la espalda por más de dos segundos porque puse a calentar café, ¡pero no fue por más de dos minutos, lo juro!

Naruto se ríe, y tengo ganas de golpearlo.

—¿De verdad te estás riendo en este momento? Eres el peor.

—El mejor, y solo me estoy riendo porque eres adorable cuando estás nerviosa. ¿Literalmente tiras de tu cabello? Es un desastre.

Avanza un paso más hacia el interior del apartamento, coloca la jaula de Malvavisco y coloca con cuidado un porta bebidas lleno de café sobre la mesa.

Sonriendo, extiende la mano y aparta un mechón suelto de mi rostro.

—Te compraré un sofá nuevo.

—No lo harás.

—Lo haré. No discutas Debería haberte advertido que no lo dejes solo.

— Naruto.

— Hinata.

Entonces me está besando, y lo estoy dejando.

Quiero caer en su toque, quiero dejarme llevar por su hechizo.

Pero hay una linda cabra corriendo por mi apartamento, y necesito enfocarme en eso antes que se coma todo a la vista.

Alejándome, suspiro.

—No quiero dejar de besarte, pero tampoco quiero que tengas que renovar mi apartamento completo.

—Oh, mierda. —Agarra apresuradamente a Malvavisco y lo pone en su jaula antes que pueda hacer más daño—. Toma una siesta, pequeño amigo. Sé que estás cansado de ese viaje en auto.

Señalo el café.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí. Te traje tu favorito.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí.

Tomo el café y tomo un sorbo antes de volver a tomar la comida. Esta vez soy lo suficientemente paciente como para hurgar en la bolsa y separar las dos órdenes de nuggets y papas fritas.

—Gracias de nuevo. No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba esto.

—No es problema. Además, como que te extrañé.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Roba una fritura de mi caja.

—Sí.

Mis dedos de los pies cosquillean por su confesión. Me encanta la forma en que me hace sentir tan especial con una declaración tan simple.

Comemos en silencio por unos minutos, viendo a Malvavisco luchar por no dormir.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas traído.

—Quería conocerte.

—Es tan lindo, más guapo en persona que las fotos. —Le golpeo el hombro con el mío—. Tú también.

—No estás tan mal. —Termina su último nugget, mastica y traga—. ¿Entonces qué estudias?

Resoplo y me tiro de nuevo en el sofá, amplificando el drama.

—Ciencias económicas. Esa mierda no es una broma. No entiendo ni la mitad.

—Yo sí.

—Tú no.

Me nivela con una mirada.

—Hola, era dueño de mi propio negocio y lo vendí por mucho más de lo que valía. Puedo ayudar con Ciencias económicas. —Se para, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Vamos, vamos a trabajar.

Con un profundo suspiro, le permito que me levante del sofá.

—¿Qué hay de Malvi?

—Está bien. Hará este ruido extraño cuando se despierte, pero debería estar fuera un par de horas. — Naruto tira de mi mano—. Dirige el camino.

Lo dirijo por el pasillo y a mi habitación.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para empujar mis sostenes sucios y calcetines descartados debajo de la cómoda y la cama, pero creo que se da cuenta de todos modos.

Sus ojos recorren el pequeño espacio.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba. Es tan…

—¿Blanco? Lo sé, pero no podemos pintar. Quiero decir, podemos, pero solo tenemos como cuatro tonos de blanco para elegir. Supongo que, dado que tienen tantos estudiantes universitarios viniendo aquí, es más fácil decirles que no tienen permitido pintar que lidiar con la molestia.

—Inteligente de su parte. Me gusta que hayas intentado vestirlo con el verde azulado.

—Una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer.

Se sienta en mi desordenada cama, tirando del libro de economía abierto sobre su regazo.

—¿En esto estás trabajando?

Asiento y me siento a su lado.

—Desafortunadamente. ¿Es algo familiar para ti?

—Oh sí. Puedo ayudarte con esto. Tengo un truco para recordar todos estos nombres para todo.

Nos ponemos más cómodos en la cama, acostados boca abajo con el libro apoyado entre nosotros.

Se siente como horas después, pero lo que Naruto está explicando finalmente está comenzando a hacer clic. Ya he trabajado en dos de los problemas de ejemplo del libro, más uno creado por Naruto.

Con su ayuda, creo que podría ganar las próximas pruebas.

—¿Qué pasa con todos los estudios de todos modos? —pregunta durante un descanso para tomar café.

—Nuestro profesor disfruta de pruebas sorpresas, y tengo la sensación que vendrá una la próxima semana, ya que asignó un montón de lecturas de las que todo el mundo se quejó. También escuché que le gusta hacer una ronda de pruebas en Acción de Gracias y dado que no está tan lejos, pensé que tendría que hacerlo bien en estas pruebas antes de eso.

—Sabía que te mantenía cerca por algo. Eres una chica inteligente.

—Amigo, las galletas suenan tan deliciosas en este momento.

—Zorra de la comida —se burla.

—Culpable. —Bostezo—. Estoy cansada de estudiar. Vamos a hacer otra cosa.

—Podríamos tener una pelea de almohadas, desnudos.

—Algo menos pervertido.

—Podríamos ver Hemlock Grove, ya sabes, ya que lo dejaste en un hiato porque te estabas asustando.

—¿Realmente estás viendo esa mierda? ¡Es raro!

—Tan raro y tan bueno.

Asiento.

—Muy bueno.

Doy un aplauso y salgo rodando de la cama, poniéndome en pie con un movimiento rápido.

—Bien, hagamos esto. Tomaré las palomitas de maíz…

—Zorra de la comida.

—… y tú carga Netflix y revisa a Malvi. Listo, vamos.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Nos permiten acurrucarnos durante este maratón de Netflix?

—Mmmm… lo permitiré.

—¿Acurrucarnos desnudos? —dice, meneando las cejas y acercándose.

Acaricio su pecho.

—No presiones tu suerte, semental.

.

.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

El repentino destello de una luz brillante me despierta. Entonces la pérdida repentina de mi almohada me despierta aún más.

Naruto se levanta del sofá, listo para la acción.

—Mierda, Ino. Estaba a punto de patearte el culo con mi karate. —Lo escucho decir.

Abro los ojos para encontrar a Ino de pie en la puerta, las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Naruto se queda quieto, con los hombros tensos, y está listo para saltar.

—Linda erección, Naruto.

Cae de nuevo en el sofá, colocando una almohada en su regazo. Mirándome, dice:

—Tu amiga es la peor.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Y qué estaban haciendo exactamente ustedes dos? ¿Eh? —molesta Ino.

—Dormir, de ahí la molesta erección revelada —responde Naruto.

—Estoy con él. Debimos haber colapsado. —Miro el reloj que cuelga junto a la puerta principal—. Oh mierda, hemos estado dormidos por tres horas. Son más de las once ahora. ¿No tení…?

—Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿eso es una cabra bebé? — Ino arroja su bolso en el medio del piso y se sienta frente a la jaula de Malvavisco.

—Ese es Malvavisco. Revisaste nuestros mensajes sobre él.

—¿Ha visto nuestros mensajes? —pregunta Naruto.

—Larga historia —le dije restándole importancia y poniéndome en pie.

—¡Es tan lindo! ¿Puedo cargarlo?

—¡No! —gritamos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Ni siquiera creo que se nos permita tener mascotas aquí, pero lo quiero tanto. —Pone los dedos en la jaula, riéndose cuando Malvavisco los lame—. Es como la mejor cosa del mundo.

—Probablemente tenga hambre. Necesito alimentarlo.

Naruto va a levantarse del sofá, pero pongo mi mano sobre su brazo, deteniéndolo.

—Es tarde… —empiezo.

—Lo sé. No quise quedarme dormido. Tomaré a Malvavisco y nos iremos a casa para que puedas descansar antes de clase mañana.

Debería dejar que se fuera… debería dejarlo reunir sus cosas, darle un beso largo y permitirle que salga por esa puerta.

Pero no puedo.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche?

Sus ojos se abren, y no estoy segura si le he preguntado algo que no debería haber hecho.

Apenas conozco al tipo. Sí, hemos estado hablando durante un mes, hemos ido a una cita y nos hemos besado un par de veces, pero no nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo.

Es demasiado pronto para pasar la noche… ¿no?

—¿Te sorprendería si dijera que sí? Dormiré en el sofá, pero no estoy seguro de poder conducir hasta casa en este momento.

—Es tan raro como todo lo que hacemos.

—Pero somos nosotros… lo que significa que las cosas podrían ponerse raras. Quiero decir, me preguntaste sobre masturbarme la semana pasada.

—Mmm… cierto. Tomémoslo con calma. No lo hagamos raro. —Extiendo mi mano, esperándolo.

—Trato. —Agarra mi mano en la suya y me atrae hacia él hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocan.

—Apuesto a que hueles diferente cuando duermes. Eso no es raro, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Naruto se contraen.

—De ningún modo. Espero que no te importe que duerma desnudo.

—Espero que no te importe que duerma en un mummu

—Apuesto a que te ves muy sexy en ese mummu.

—Apuesto a que tu pene se ve más pequeño fuera de esos vaqueros ajustados que con ellos. —Esta vez suelta una sonrisa y sé que he ganado.

—Dejen de ser tan raros y vengan a dejar salir a este dulce ángel para poder alimentarlo e ir a la cama —exige Ino, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estemos haciendo.

Naruto me acerca más hasta que sus labios me rozan la oreja.

—Puedo demostrar lo contrario —susurra antes de alejarse. Hay una expresión en sus ojos, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir más, de querer más.

—Yo…

—¡Vengan ya! —interrumpe Ino.

Naruto se levanta, dándome una última mirada llena de deseo.

Mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Ya no es justo que sus besos me prendieran fuego, que un simple toque suyo me vuelva loca, ¿pero también sus palabras?

Si Ino no estuviera en la habitación, no perdería el tiempo empujando a Naruto hacia abajo en este sofá y sentándome a horcajadas sobre su regazo, besándolo hasta que ambos ardiéramos por más, balanceándonos al borde de la explosión.

Haría marchar su culo sexy de regreso a mi habitación y haría lo que quisiera con él.

—¡H, mira! ¡Qué lindo es!

Pero ahí está Ino y su ruidosa y entrometida boca. Añade mis propias inseguridades sobre apresurarme en lo que sea que tengamos pasando, y sí, nada está sucediendo. No voy a desnudarme y hacer lo que quiera con él pronto.

Suelto un suspiro y arrastro mi cuerpo fuera del sofá, ocupándome de agarrar mantas y almohadas de repuesto de nuestro pequeño armario de sábanas.

Me siento tan estúpida haciendo una cama en el sofá para Naruto. ¿Por qué no puedo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para invitarlo a mi cama? ¿Por qué no puedo ir por lo que quiero?

Porque te adelantaste a las cosas antes y mira cómo resultó.

Oh sí, es por eso.

—¿Eso es para mí? —pregunta Naruto luego de asegurar a Malvavisco dentro de su jaula.

—Sí. Incluso te di mi almohada favorita.

—Mentirosa.

—Cierto. —Empujo mi largo cabello negro azulado detrás de la oreja y lo miro antes de alejar los ojos—. Así que…

—Así que…

—Claro. Me iré para que ustedes dos puedan manosearse o lo que sea que estén a punto de hacer. Buenas noches, niños. — Ino nos enseña un dedo antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

Ninguno de nosotros se mueve hasta que escuchamos el clic de la puerta de Ino.

Entonces son pies moviéndose, un fuerte abrazo y murmuró buenas noches.

Qué. Demonios.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, confundida como el infierno.

Cuando estoy a punto de girar la perilla, me dan vuelta, unas manos envuelven mi rostro y unos labios aplastan los míos.

Lenguas se enredan juntas. La respiración es secundaria en este momento. Lo único que importa es la sensación de sus labios sobre mí, sus manos enredándose en mi cabello, la forma en que su cuerpo se aplasta contra el mío.

—Invítame a tu habitación, Hinata.

Asiento y abro la puerta.

Entra, agarrando mi mano y jalándome con él tan rápido que apenas puedo cerrar la puerta. Antes de darme cuenta, me tiene en la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí con una sonrisa que coincide solo con el propio Casanova.

—No estoy aquí para tener sexo, Hinata, solo para que quede claro, pero me gustaría dormir a tu lado esta noche, si está bien. Podemos acurrucarnos. — Aparece su hoyuelo—. Desnudos.

Me río y empujo su pecho hasta que se cae y se sienta en la cama.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. Voy a usar un pijama.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a mi tocador. Tomo mi conjunto de pijamas más sexy, unos pantalones cortos muy cortos y un suéter que cuelga tentadoramente de mi hombro, lista para llevarlos al pasillo y al baño para cambiarme.

Entonces una idea me golpea.

Puede que aún no sea lo suficientemente valiente como para acostarme con Naruto, pero estoy segura que soy lo suficientemente valiente como para tentarlo.

Ja. Supongo que me estoy desnudando para él después de todo.

De pie allí mismo frente a mi tocador, manteniendo mis ojos enfocados en la pared en blanco, lentamente levanto mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

Al principio Naruto no dice nada, ni pío.

Desengancho mi sujetador.

—Oh infierno. —Su voz es ronca, y suena caliente como el infierno.

Lentamente, tiro las correas de mis brazos, dejando caer la prenda en el suelo a mis pies. Escucho un crujido y sé que está de pie ahora.

Deslizo mi camisón de gran tamaño sobre mi cabeza, pasando mis manos por mis costados, colocándolas en mis caderas, solo por un momento, antes de empujar mis pantalones al suelo. Estoy parada allí en nada más que una camisa colgando de un hombro y mi ropa interior que expone un montón de culo.

—Mierda.

Otro movimiento de pies.

Puedo sentir el calor irradiando de él; sé que está cerca, su mirada me hace sudar.

Me tomo mi tiempo tomando los pantalones cortos de mi tocador, esperando a ver qué hará Naruto… si hace algo en absoluto.

— Hinata, por favor.

Finalmente empujo mis pies a través de los diminutos pantalones cortos y los pongo subiéndolos sobre mis pantorrillas, mis muslos, hasta que finalmente quedan cubiertas mis bragas blancas y cortas.

Naruto me tiene envuelta en un santiamén, de frente a mi espalda, y puedo sentir cada centímetro de él. Su erección palpita, ya que se sienta casi perfectamente entre mis nalgas. Sus manos rozan mis costados y sé que no hay manera que haya pasado por alto mi piel erizándose.

Desliza mi gruesa cortina de cabello hacia un lado, exponiendo mi cuello para que pueda colocar sus suaves labios sobre mi piel. Dando suaves besos, se abre paso desde mi hombro y sube por mi cuello hasta que su boca roza mi oreja.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo ahora, Hinata? ¿Alguna idea de cuánto quiero desnudarte de esa ropa que te acabas de poner? Porque realmente lo quiero.

Me hace girar, su rostro está a solo un par de centímetros del mío.

Mi pecho está agitado, y está tan cerca que cada vez que respiro, mis pechos se frotan contra él. Mis pezones se tensan contra la delgada tela, suplicando atención.

—No puedo hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera hemos definido oficialmente qué diablos estamos haciendo. Quiero ser el idiota ahora mismo. Quiero follarte hasta que estés flácida de cansancio, quiero hacerte repetir mi nombre una y otra vez, pero no soy el imbécil. Nunca he sido el imbécil No estamos listos para ese paso.

Se acerca a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y poniéndome de puntillas.

—Pero dos pueden jugar el juego de la provocación.

Liberándome, retrocede y se quita la camisa, luego se quita los vaqueros.

Estallo en carcajadas.

—Si piensas que harás un Slytherin a mi cama con esos, estás equivocado. Solo dejo hufflepuffs de verdad entrar allí.

Naruto mira su ropa interior y cuelga la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tuve que usar este par hoy? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué? Creo que son sexys.

—¿Crees que mi ropa interior de Harry Potter es sexy? —Asiento—. Tú eres mi chica de los sueños.

Sonrío y niego mientras me dirijo a la cama. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para enderezar las cubiertas antes de retirar mi lado y subirme.

—Creo que estabas en lo cierto antes.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunta, de pie en el otro lado.

—Esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande para dos. Creo que tendremos que acurrucarnos.

Sonríe mientras se desliza, acercándose lo más posible a mí. No dudo en hacer coincidir sus movimientos, aunque probablemente debería. Debería estar extrañada porque Naruto está en mi cama. No debería gravitar hacia él como lo hago.

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Naruto me hace sentir… cómoda. Segura. Cálida.

_Querida_.

Estamos tendidos cara a cara en el medio de la cama, con la manta sobre nuestras cinturas, sonriéndonos como tontos.

—¿Qué? —susurro.

—Lo logré.

—¿Qué? —pregunto de nuevo, confundida.

—Tu cámara secreta especial para solo Hufflepuff.

—¿De verdad acabas de…? —La risa me consume y estoy rodando hacia mi espalda y cubriéndome el rostro con vergüenza… por él—. Eres un nerd, Naruto.

Aparta mis manos de mi rostro y me doy cuenta que descansa su cabeza en su mano, mirándome desde arriba.

—Pero te encanta que sea un nerd.

Sus ojos brillan, y no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por su alegría.

—Eso es debatible.

—Es un hecho.

—Discutible.

Suspira.

—Eres irritante.

—Me dices eso a menudo.

—Porque es verdad. —Se inclina más cerca—. Pero en secreto disfruto el combate contigo.

—¿Secretamente?

—No tan secretamente.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé. Ahora, shh. Necesito mi sueño de belleza.

Él besa mi frente y se da vuelta sobre su espalda.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio. Todavía está despierto; puedo sentirlo.

—Oye, ¿Naruto?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por no tratar de tener sexo.

Su risa sacude la cama.

—De nada.

—Solo estoy diciendo, que es un movimiento nada idiota de tu parte. Lo aprecio. Gracias por ser tan relajado al haberte provocado. Eres un tipo genial.

—Un tipo genial, ¿eh? Eso es lo que llamas tu mejor amigo, o un tipo que has atrapado en la zona de amigos, no alguien a quien sigues besando. ¿Estás intentando alejarme a la zona de amigo, Hinata?

Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo y me mira, con una ceja levantada.

Alzo la mano y la aliso.

—Parece que estás tratando de descifrar lo que está pasando cuando haces eso.

—Agotador.

—Shh. No estoy tratando de ponerte en la zona de amigos. Por eso es por lo que quiero esperar. Me apresuré en mi última relación y perdimos nuestra chispa rápidamente, estableciéndonos en una rutina y sin sentir que podíamos irnos. No quiero eso contigo. Yo quiero…

—¿Más?

Asiento.

—Más.

—Quiero más contigo también, Hinata.

—Bien —digo—. Así que nada de manoseos hasta al menos nuestra tercera cita.

—¿Estamos contando esto como una cita?

Me inclino y coloco un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de rodar hasta que mi espalda está hacia él.

—Veremos qué tan caliente estoy después de nuestra próxima cita.

Su risa resuena a través de la habitación antes que apague la lámpara de la mesita de noche y envuelva un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acurrucándome tal como lo había planeado.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Trece

**_TRECE_**

—¡LA COCINA ES UNA ZONA SIN DESNUDOS!

La voz penetrante de Ino agita el apartamento, me pongo de pie y vuelo por la puerta de mi habitación hacia la cocina.

Me deslizo en la habitación, deteniéndome junto a Ino, quien está mirando a un alarmado Naruto.

—Qué de…

El rostro de Naruto está rojo llameante mientras mis ojos caen sobre lo que cubre su paquete.

—¡Agarraderas de pene! —Me río incontrolablemente.

—¿Qué? Ese es su... — Ino se acerca y se inclina, examinando el área privada de Naruto—. Oh. Bueno, estaré condenada. Eso no es una verdadera polla.

Naruto la fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Cómo creías que era una verdadera polla?

Se pone de pie y se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo mis contactos. Ahora muévete. Estás bloqueando el café. Y ponte los pantalones. A nadie le gusta un maldito Slytherin.

La boca de Naruto se abre, su rostro llena de sorpresa cuando tropieza fuera de su camino y se acerca a mí.

—Debería haberme puesto los pantalones, lo siento, pero oye, al menos me puse una camisa.

Le sonrío.

—Y encontraste tus agarraderas de pene.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Ino.

—¿Deberías dejarla servir café caliente sin que sus ojos funcionen correctamente?

—Conoce su camino alrededor de una cafetera casi tan bien como lo hace con una polla.

—¡Oye! ¡Escuché eso!

—Oh, ¿entonces es solo tu visión la que está jodida? Mi error.

— Hinata, ¿por qué tu novio solo usa una camisa, calzoncillos y calcetines? Parece un cretino.

Espero… aguardo a que Naruto corrija a Ino en la etiqueta de novio. No lo hace. Yo tampoco.

—Creo que es algo lindo… en una manera nerd. —Le guiño un ojo a Naruto—. Eres mi nerd favorito, por cierto.

Naruto niega y se dirige a mi habitación. Emerge segundos después usando sus jeans y se dirige directamente a la jaula de Malvavisco.

— Hinata, ¿dónde está Malvi?

—¿No está en su jaula?

—No lo está. —Pone sus manos en sus caderas, y jódeme si no está más caliente cuando se pone así—. Oye, ¿Ino?

Hace un ruido evasivo y toma un trago de su café, manteniendo sus ojos en cualquier lugar, excepto en Naruto.

—Si entro en tu habitación, ¿encontraré una cabra bebé esponjosa?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Robaste su cabra, Ino?

Deja su taza y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Define robar.

—¡ Ino!

—¡Qué! —Agita sus brazos—. Es tan lindo y suave y tuviste a alguien con quien acurrucarte anoche y yo no. ¡Fue justo!

Gimo.

—Ve por la cabra, Ino.

—Bien —refunfuña y me empuja—. Pero vamos a conseguir nuestra propia cabra para tener un amigo con quien acurrucarme.

Echo un vistazo a Naruto, quien está tratando de contener la risa.

—Entonces, Ino tiene mi cabra.

—Y crees que soy agotadora.

Cruza la habitación y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el otro va a su boca. Estoy demasiado perdida en sus ojos para prestar atención a lo que está haciendo, pero siento la humedad cuando su dedo choca con mi rostro.

—Creo que eres linda y agotadora, incluso cuando tienes baba seca en la cara.

Dejo caer mi cabeza a su pecho.

—¿Por qué no podrías ignorar eso?

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de avergonzarte? Nunca.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, Naruto.

—¿Es sarcasmo lo que detecto, Hinata?

Junto mis dedos.

—Solo un poco.

Coloca un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Por cierto, buenos días.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano de todos modos? Todavía no son las nueve.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar, holgazana.

—¿No te permiten tomar días libres? Eras dueño de la compañía.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? Pasado. Ahora soy un viejo empleado normal.

—Toma. — Ino empuja a Malvavisco entre nosotros, el pelo alrededor de su boca goteando leche—. Puedes tenerlo de regreso. Lo alimenté por ti.

—Eh… gracias, supongo. — Naruto toma Malvavisco y lo coloca en su jaula, luego comienza a tirar dentro todos los juguetes regados por la sala de estar.

La tristeza me inunda.

No quiero que Naruto se vaya. La última vez que hicimos esto, no lo vi por más de una semana. No quiero eso. Lo quiero aquí, cerca de mí.

—¿Qué harás el jueves? —pregunta, leyendo mi mente—. ¿Tienes trabajo o clase?

—No. Estoy libre.

—¿Quieres intentar esa tercera cita?

Sonrío.

—¿Tercera? ¿Ya?

—Veremos cómo te sientes al final de la noche. —Guiña un ojo.

—Entonces es una cita.

—Bueno. Realmente odio hacer esto, pero…

—Te tienes que ir. Entiendo. Ven, te acompañaré abajo.

Me pongo una sudadera y abro la puerta mientras se calza y levanta la jaula de Malvavisco.

—Malvi, di adiós a tu nueva novia.

—¡Te extrañaré, guapo! —dice Ino desde el mostrador de la cocina, enviando una sonrisa coqueta en dirección de Naruto—. Tú también, semental.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y saco a un sonriente Naruto por la puerta.

Una vez que estamos en su automóvil, le doy a Malvavisco una caricia de despedida y prometo verlo pronto. Me acaricia la mano y quiero llorar por la dulzura.

—Te llamaré el jueves para establecer la hora, pero tengo el lugar más genial al que podemos ir.

—¿Crees que eres tan astuto con estas citas, verdad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Me gusta pretender que sé lo que estoy haciendo cuando se trata de encantar el camino hacia tu corazón.

—¿Mi corazón? Tienes objetivos elevados, Naruto.

—Cállate y ven aquí.

Agarra mi camisa y me arrastra más cerca, ahuecando mi rostro con sus manos y bajando sus labios sobre los míos.

Compartimos un beso breve, sabiendo que somos más que capaces de dejarnos llevar.

—¿Me escribirás? —pregunta, sus pulgares acariciando mis mejillas.

—Sería extraño si no lo hiciera.

Me alejo, despidiéndome mientras regreso a mi edificio.

De la nada, escucho un aullido, tan agudo como para hacer eco en los edificios de departamentos de los alrededores.

—Odio verte partir, pero me encanta _mirarte_ partir, bebé —llama Naruto.

Mis mejillas arden mientras acelero mi paso, una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

.

.

**_Naruto_**_: Entonces, no quería mencionar esto antes, pero..._

_**Yo**: ¡¡No puedes enviar textos como ese!!_

_**Naruto**: Oh, lo siento. Me quedé dormido. No dormí mucho anoche. No puedo imaginar lo que podría haberme mantenido despierto. Hmm..._

_**Yo**: ¿ Naruto?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Sí?_

_**Yo**: ¿Te estás burlando de mis ronquidos de nuevo?_

_**Naruto**: ¿Yo? Nooooo. *bate las pestañas inocentemente*._

_**Yo**: Sabes, estaba pensando en considerar anoche nuestra segunda cita, pero..._

_**Naruto**: ¡Retiro lo dicho! Tus ronquidos son la parte más hermosa de ti._

_**Yo**: ¿Mejor que mi culo?_

_**Naruto**: Y tu descaro._

_**Yo**: Eres tonto._

**_Naruto_**_: Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio._

_**Yo**: Omd. ¿Por qué alguna vez te dejé entrar a mi cama?_

_**Naruto**: Fue la ropa interior de Harry Potter._

_**Yo**: ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_

_**Yo**: ¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?_

_**Naruto**: No. Terminé por el día hace una hora aproximadamente. Estoy cenando con mi hermano._

_**Yo**: ¿Tu hermano es sexy? ¿Más lindo que tú? Apuesto a que no usa calzoncillos de Harry Potter._

_Naruto: Disculpa, soy un semental Y soy agradable. Él es un completo mujeriego, pálido, tipo chico de al lado. Y es un completo idiota._

_**Yo**: ¿Lo es realmente?_

_**Naruto**: No, pero no voy a hablar sobre él cuando puedo hablar sobre mí._

_**Yo**: Tu confianza no conoce límites. Pensé no se suponía que los nerds eran todos tímidos e inseguros._

_**Naruto**: Te lo dije, soy una raza diferente, bebé. ;-)_

_**Yo**: ¿Ya terminaste?_

_**Naruto**: No._

_**Naruto**: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO._

**Naruto**_: Una foto mía para mantenerte ocupada._

_**Yo**: Tienes aproximadamente sesenta mentones en esta foto. ¿Cómo me mantendrá ocupada un rostro borroso?_

_**Yo**: DIOS MÍO. ¿Crees que pondré ESO en mi banco de porno?_

_**Yo**: Porque lo haré. Para masturbarme. ¡Muy divertido!_

_**Naruto**: Ves, aquí es cuando tomas una foto sexy y me la envías para MI banco de porno._

_**Naruto**: Sé una jugadora de equipo, Hinata._

_**Yo**: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO._

_**Naruto**: ¿Por qué crees que tengo un fetiche de pies?_

_**Yo**: ¿No? Supuse que todos los hombres lo tenían. Siempre tengo raros pidiendo fotos en Instagram y Facebook._

_**Naruto**: Definitivamente no tengo ninguna atracción sexual hacia tus pies._

**_Yo_**_: Entonces estás diciendo que mis pies son feos. Atrapado._

_**Naruto**: No dije eso. Para ser pies, son lindos._

_**Yo**: ¿Pero no quieres follarlos?_

_**Naruto**: Me he arrinconado en una esquina aquí, ¿eh?_

_**Yo**: Tal vez, y voy a continuar toda la noche. La locura es mi especialidad._

_**Naruto**: Sí, lo sé._

_._

_._

_**Naruto**: Acabo de comer la MEJOR pizza de toda mi vida._

_**Yo**: ¿Por qué me molestas con tales cosas?_

_**Naruto**: Podría traerte aquí en nuestra cita del jueves, pero tengo otro lugar para llevarte. Tal vez nuestra cuarta cita puede ser pizza._

_**Yo**: Oh, ¿así que crees que tendrás la suerte de conseguir una cuarta cita conmigo?_

_**Naruto**: Bueno, sí. Después que pruebas mis habilidades en la cama, no hay forma de que pierdas una cuarta cita conmigo._

_**Yo**: Acabo de darme cuenta de por qué es tan difícil que recupere el aliento a tu alrededor._

_**Naruto**: Mi ego está chupando todo el aire de la habitación, ¿no es así?_

_**Yo**: Bingo, amigo._

_**Yo**: Pensé que estabas con tu hermano_

_**Naruto**: Ese hijo de puta me abandonó para una cita de último momento, así que Shikamaru y yo ordenamos comida para reparar mi corazón roto._

_**Yo**: ¿Son cercanos? ¿Tú y tu hermano?_

**_Naruto_**_: Sobre el promedio, diría. No enviamos mensajes de texto ni chismes, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando. La mayoría de las veces solo lo veo en vacaciones debido a nuestros horarios. En realidad, es mi hermanastro, pero nuestros padres han estado juntos desde que tenía seis años._

_**Yo**: ¿Después que tu madre falleció?_

_**Naruto**: Sí. Mi padre y su madre se conocieron poco después que su padre falleció. Era como si el universo los uniera. Slug es un dolor en la polla la mitad del tiempo, pero me encanta el chico._

_**Yo**: ¿Slug?_

_**Naruto**: Sí, así es como lo llamamos. Le gusta el béisbol._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Eres cercana a tu hermano? Es parcialmente culpable de la cosa del número incorrecto, ¿no?_

_**Yo**: Algo así. Sí, somos cercanos. Mi madre trabajaba en el hospital, por lo que usualmente nos defendíamos nosotros solos._

_**Yo**: Bien, entonces no debería decir defendernos solos. Eso me hace sonar como una idiota y no apreciar lo que mi madre hizo. Acabamos pasando muchas noches solos porque mi madre era una soltera trabajadora y no estaba buscando a un hombre que le pusiera un anillo. Es. Feroz._

_**Naruto**: Apuesto a que tu mamá es lo máximo._

_**Yo**: Realmente lo es. Deberías conocerla alguna vez._

_**Yo**: Oh, incómodo Estoy hablando de conocer a la familia y ni siquiera oficialmente somos pareja._

_**Naruto**: ¿No?_

_**Yo**: ¿Lo somos?_

Mi teléfono se enciende con una llamada de Naruto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no estamos saliendo? —dice antes que pueda decir nada.

—Estamos…

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres ver a otras personas?

—No…

—Entonces, somos pareja.

Estoy callada, insegura de qué decir. Tengo tanto miedo de etiquetar esto, que es estúpido, lo sé.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí, Naruto?

—¿No quieres serlo?

Respiro hondo y saco la respuesta que sé que es correcta, a pesar que mi cabeza dice lo contrario.

—No. Quiero ser una pareja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Solo estoy… asustada. Sé que no debería soltarte todo esto, pero eres la razón por la que estoy asustada. Me gustas, Naruto, mucho, pero ¿y si esto no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si saltamos demasiado pronto?

Suspira.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos hablando de nuestros ex? ¿Acerca de la falta de fuegos artificiales?

—Sí.

—Te lo juro por Dios, alguien va a entrar y tomar mi tarjeta de hombre por esta mierda, pero los sentí contigo. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, sabía que en ese momento valías la pena saltar con los dos pies y tomar el riesgo.

No me dejo pensar demasiado en sus palabras, queriendo mantener la cabeza nivelada y clara.

—¿Qué pasa si no valgo la pena el riesgo?

—Nunca lo sabremos si no lo tomamos.

—¡Di que son pareja, Hina! —La voz de Shikamaru se escucha a través del altavoz—. ¡Hizo una pausa en la película durante una escena épica!

—Cuántas veces te he dicho que su nombre es Hinata. Hina-TA. ¿Lo tienes?

—¿Hablas de mí con Shikamaru? —pregunto.

—A veces.

—¡Di que sí! ¡Parece que alguien le dio una patada a su cabra!

—¡Cállate, Shikamaru!

Me río.

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejará de gritar?

—¡SÍ! —grita Shikamaru de nuevo.

—Me arriesgaré, Naruto, pero será mejor que valga la pena.

—Has visto mi ropa interior de Harry Potter, sabes que lo valgo. —Luego susurra—: Guiño.

**_Continuará ..._**


	15. Catorce

**_CATORCE_**

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Estás emocionada por nuestra cita del jueves?_

_**Yo**: No._

**_Naruto_**_: ¿Estás mintiendo?_

_**Yo**: Tal vez, pero nunca lo sabrás._

**_Naruto_** _: Quiero decir, si no estás entusiasmada, siempre podemos cancelar_...

_**Yo**: Esos tres puntos no van a atraparme esta vez._

**_Naruto_** _: Me heriste._

_**Yo**: Tu ego es lo suficientemente grande, puede recibir el golpe._

**_Naruto_** _: Tu descaro está a cargo esta noche. ¿Todo bien?_

_**Yo**: Suspiro. Sí. Fue un largo día. Mis profesores están tratando de meter un montón_ de_ estudios de último minuto antes del descanso de Acción de Gracias._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Necesitamos reprogramar la cita? ¿Darte tiempo para relajarte? No me_ importa_ esperarte, Hinata ._

_**Yo**: Creo que sería mejor si tuviéramos la cita. De esa forma puedo enfocarme en algo_ más_ que en el trabajo escolar por un tiempo._

**_Naruto_** _: Entonces sigue en pie._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Ah, y Hinata ?_

**_Naruto_** _: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO_

**Yo** _: *ojos de corazón* ¡Eres TAN lindo!_

**_Naruto_** _: Gracias, lo sé._

_**Yo**: Estaba hablando de Malvavisco._

**_Naruto_** _: Herido de nuevo._

.

.

.

_**Yo**: ¡DÍME QUE NO LO HICISTE!_

**_Naruto_** _: NO LO HICE._

**_Naruto_** _: Además, ¿qué hice?_

_**Yo**: ME ENVIASTE UN MALDITO SOFÁ._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Ya está allí? Eso fue RÁPIDO._

_**Yo**: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios lograste hacer esto tan rápido?_

**_Naruto_** _: El dinero habla_

**_Naruto_** _: Sé que no es exactamente el sofá que tenías antes, pero traté de encontrar algo_ _similar__ para que no extrañaras el viejo. ¿Lo hice bien?_

_**Yo:**Hacerlo bien ¡Me compraste un maldito SOFÁ, Naruto ! Sí, lo hiciste_ _fantásticamente__._

_**Yo**: Asumí que estabas bromeando sobre comprar uno nuevo. No puedo creerte ahora_ mismo_._

**_Naruto_** _: Era lo justo. Mi cabra destruyó tu mueble, así que tenía que reemplazarlo._

_**Yo**: ¡Pero es un sofá!_

**_Naruto_** _: Creo que ya hemos establecido eso._

_**Yo**: Yo mierda. GRACIAS. Ino dice gracias también. No tienes idea de lo mucho_ que_ quiero besarte ahora mismo._

**_Naruto_** _: Lo permitiré._

_**Yo**: Jueves, entonces vas a obtener toda la acción._

_**Yo**: Incluso consideraría enviar mensajes sexuales contigo ahora mismo. Así de_ eufórica_ estoy._

**_Naruto_** _: ¡Mierda, sí! Hagámoslo._

_**Yo**: dije, CONSIDERAR._

**_Naruto_** _: ¡Malvada mujer!_

.

.

.

**_Naruto_** _: Mañana por la noche, te cortejaré como si nunca hubieras sido cortejada antes._

_**Yo**: Por favor dime que le compraste hermanos a Malvavisco._

**_Naruto_** _:Mmm, no. Nuestra cita no tiene nuevas cabras._

_**Yo**: ¿Qué podría cortejarme más que las cabras bebé?_

**_Naruto_** _: Yo. ;-)_

_**Yo**: Eres una buena segunda opción._

_**Yo**: ¿Tengo que vestir elegante o algo?_

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Crees que estoy hecho de dinero o algo así? Te envío UN sofá y de repente soy_ un_ millonario. *Pone los ojos en blanco*_

_**Yo**: __Narutobi_ ...

**_Naruto_** _: Atuendo casual. Jeans son aceptables. O desnudez. Creo que también están_ bien_ con eso._

_**Yo**: Siempre tratando de desnudarme._

**_Naruto_** _: Creo que mi poder de persuasión está roto, ya que aún no ha sucedido._

_**Yo**: Siempre hay un mañana. ;-)_

.

.

—¿The Ranch House? ¿Me trajiste a un bar country?

—Uno, no. Dos, demonios no. Yo no hago country.

—Apuesto a que te verías sexy de vaqueros y botas.

—Detente ahora mismo. Soy tan sexy en mis camisetas de nerd.

—Lo eres. Me gustó especialmente tu camisa de Baby Groot. —Aprieto su mano—. Vamos, llévame a este lujoso rancho ya. Me muero por saber qué es.

Salimos del auto y tengo cuidado de sostener mi falda, no queriendo enseñarle el culo a nadie.

—¿Te dije cuánto me encanta la falda que llevas puesta? —pregunta Naruto, acercándose detrás de mí.

Está presionado contra mí, una mano apoyada suavemente en mi espalda baja, su boca en mi oreja. Me estremezco y se ríe.

—Tus orejas son sensibles, ¿verdad? —Asiento y sus labios rozan debajo de mi punto más sensible.

Otro escalofrío. Más risas.

Doy un grito ahogado cuando sus labios se encuentran con mi cuello al descubierto, y estoy agradecida de haberme recogido el pelo. Le da un beso tierno antes de susurrar.

—¿Esta es la tercera cita, Hinata?

Mis pezones se convierten en piedra, y estoy tan asustada que voy a gemir las palabras que no puedo pronunciar. Asiento en su lugar.

—Entonces vamos a divertirnos esta noche.

Con eso, se aleja y entrelaza nuestras manos, arrastrándome sin decir una palabra más.

Lidera, y lo sigo gustosamente.

Cuando entramos a The Ranch House, me sorprende descubrir que realmente no es un bar country. De hecho, es bastante genial por dentro. Hay un elemento rústico en él, pero sigue siendo moderno, con una enorme ventana desde el suelo hasta el techo que cubre casi toda la mitad posterior del edificio. Afuera hay mesas y sillas, un fuego rugiendo en el centro de todo. Las linternas blancas cuelgan alrededor del perímetro, y un camino pavimentado lleva hasta el muelle en un extenso lago.

Es impresionante.

— Naruto, esto es maravilloso.

—¿Cierto? Vamos, tomemos una mesa.

La anfitriona de pie detrás del podio mira a Naruto, su sonrisa crece a medida que lo hace.

Si Ino estuviera aquí, estaría haciendo una escena sobre alguien ojeando a su hombre, ¿pero yo? No me importa. Sé que Naruto es atractivo. También estaría mirándolo si estuviera en su lugar, pero no lo estoy. Estoy parada a su lado.

No tengo motivos para estar celosa.

—Hola, mesa para dos por favor —dice cortésmente Naruto.

La rubia sonríe seductoramente.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Justo por aquí.

Nos lleva a una mesa en el centro del concurrido restaurante, pero no es suficiente para Naruto.

—¿Podemos sentarnos afuera? ¿En el patio? —Me aprieta la mano—. En algún lugar… privado.

Su sonrisa es más forzada esta vez.

—No hay problema.

Nos conduce afuera y nos da una mesa cerca del fuego. Naruto, siempre el caballero, saca mi silla antes de sentarse.

—Su camarero vendrá enseguida —dice la anfitriona antes de depositar nuestros menús y salir corriendo.

—Ella cree que eres sexy —le digo una vez que está fuera del alcance del oído.

Sonríe, el fuego hace que la travesura brille aún más.

—Eso es porque lo soy.

Resoplo y abro el menú para leer detenidamente. No me toma mucho tiempo para notarlo. Miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Naruto mirándome, esperando ver cuál es mi reacción.

—Este lugar… toman su nombre en serio, ¿eh?

—Mucho. ¿Qué piensas?

—¿Todo está preparado con aderezo ranch?

—Cada elemento. Servido a un lado también. Si pasas a la última página, verás todos los sabores que ofrecen.

—¿Veintisiete? Cómo es eso…

—Todo también hecho en casa. —Sus labios se inclinan hacia abajo—. Por favor dime que te gusta el ranch. Si no, podemos irnos ahora mismo. Siempre me olvido que no todos están tan obsesionados con eso como yo.

—Ahora tu comentario sobre los caras de culo tiene mucho sentido.

Sus cejas se alzan.

—¿Comentario sobre los caras de culo? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando pedimos alas. No pusieron aderezo en la bolsa y sonabas bastante molesto. Me lo pregunté, pero deseché la idea.

—Ah, sí. Todavía no he perdonado a esos idiotas.

Me río.

—Te tomas tu aderezo ranch en serio.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Pero, de verdad, ¿tenemos que irnos?

—El ranch no es mi favorito, me gusta más el queso azul, pero estoy demasiado emocionada por probar algunos de estos sabores para que nos vayamos ahora.

—Lo tomo. Ahora, sugiero que pidas las papas fritas, de esa manera puedes probar múltiples sabores.

—Entonces la hamburguesa… y bastones de mozzarella. Quizás el pan sin levadura del Mediterráneo también.

—¿Hinata?

—Sí, me muero de hambre.

—Naturalmente. ¿Incluso comes a menos que te esté alimentando?

Doblo el menú y lo dejo a un lado.

—No comida como esta. Esta es una cocina exótica.

—Es aderezo ranch.

—¡Veintisiete diferentes sabores de aderezo ranch! No puedes esperar que no coma todas las cosas.

—Me parece justo.

—Pero… ¿quieres que lo dividamos? Porque honestamente no puedo comer toda esa comida.

Se ríe.

—Sí, podemos dividirlo, pero también pediremos frijoles verdes fritos.

—Lo siento, ¿quieres hacer qué a mis frijoles verdes?

—Calla y disfruta de la experiencia.

Nuestro camarero finalmente llega y hacemos nuestro pedido de bebidas y alimentos al mismo tiempo. No pasa mucho antes que vuelva con nuestras bebidas.

Relajándonos en nuestras sillas, bebemos nuestras bebidas y vemos rugir el fuego.

—Es agradable aquí, tranquilo. Uno pensaría que tendrían música en los altavoces o algo así.

—Estoy seguro que lo hacen en las noches de verano. Apuesto a que el patio no es popular en noviembre.

Volvemos al silencio. El crujido de la madera, el trino ocasional de un pájaro y el suave vaivén de las olas en el lago es todo lo que podemos escuchar.

El sol está a punto de ponerse, y algunas estrellas asoman por el cielo.

—A veces desearía poder vivir bajo las estrellas —confieso.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—Son calmantes, pacíficas. Te arrullan para que duermas. No me preocupo cuando echo un vistazo a la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Me siento tan pequeña universo por una fracción de segundo. Estabiliza.

—No eres pequeña, Hinata, ni siquiera cuando estudias las estrellas. Créeme.

Miro hacia él, amando la forma en que echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras observa el cielo, la forma en que mueve la garganta cuando traga.

—¿Estás tratando de decir algo dulce, Naruto?

Sonríe, e incluso desde aquí sé que su hoyuelo está apareciendo.

—Solo digo que brillas muchísimo más de lo que crees, al menos para mí. Eres diferente, un buen tipo de diferente.

Nuestro camarero regresa con la comida, pero Naruto no se da cuenta. Levanto mi mano para evitar que se acerque, queriendo saber qué más tiene que decir Naruto.

—Eres graciosa y sarcástica, y ese culo tuyo podría distraer a una habitación entera.

Una pequeña risa se me escapa mientras miro al camarero, cuya boca está abierta.

—Solo digo, cuando hiciste ese striptease sexy la última vez…

— Naruto, detente.

—De ninguna manera. Cuando hiciste ese striptease sexy la otra noche, estaba sentado en tu cama pensando en todas las formas en que me gustaría inclinarte, ¡ay! ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

Se sienta, disparando puñales en mi dirección, antes de darse cuenta que tenemos un invitado.

Me siento allí, intentando con todo lo que no tengo deslizarme en mi asiento hasta esconderme debajo de la mesa. No pensé que esa era la dirección en la que iba a ir en absoluto.

Nada raro con Naruto.

—Oh demonios, Hinata. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

—¡Porque no sabía que te ibas a poner todo pervertido conmigo!

Naruto gime y se vuelve hacia el camarero.

—Usted, señor, recibirá una gran propina. —Luego se vuelve hacia mí y me guiña un ojo—. Te daré mucho más que solo la propina.

El camarero, aturdido, pierde el equilibrio con la bandeja. Dos de nuestras comidas van a caer, y nuestras bebidas se vierten por la parte delantera de su camisa.

Se para allí, sorprendido pero compuesto.

Nos sentamos allí, conmocionados y mortificados.

—Entonces… continúa y duplicaremos esa propina —dice Naruto.

El camarero simplemente asiente, agarrando su bandeja y retirándose adentro.

—¡NARUTOBI NAMIKAZE!

—¿Qué? ¡No pude evitarlo! Además, te lo mereces después de dejarme hablar sin parar de tu fantástico trasero.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí. —Se inclina sobre la mesa e imito sus movimientos—. Pero para que lo sepas, obtienes una propina mucho más grande que él.

.

.

—Ese fue posiblemente el mejor aderezo ranch que he probado.

—Te dije que este lugar era increíble.

—Gracias por traerme aquí. Nunca supe que existía.

—Siendo el monstruo del ranch que soy, he estado buscando un restaurante como este durante años. Me sorprende que apareciera uno en mi propio patio trasero, tal vez vieron todas mis búsquedas de Google o algo así.

—Eres tan extraño, Naruto.

—Tomaré eso. Entonces… ¿quieres salir de aquí?

—¿A dónde vamos?

Nervioso, aleja los ojos.

—Estaba pensando en mostrarte mi casa esta noche.

La sugerencia solo tiene mi cuerpo encendido. Las palabras acarician mi piel, sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que está implicando.

—Creo que me gustaría eso.

Se para y busca mi mano. Dejo que me saque de la mesa y me lleve de vuelta a través del restaurante.

Hace calor dentro del automóvil, y es simplemente porque podemos sentir la electricidad que vibra en el aire. Está respirando con dificultad, estoy respirando aún más fuerte.

¿Esa chispa que me faltaba antes? Sí, está justo aquí en este auto, zumbando de ida y vuelta entre Naruto y yo.

Está apretando el pomo de la palanca de cambios, sus nudillos blancos de anticipación.

Extiendo la mano y cubro la suya, levantándola hasta que descansa sobre mi muslo desnudo. Él inhala bruscamente y contengo la respiración, esperando.

El peso de su mano me está haciendo cosas, cosas que no esperaba. No tenía intención de comenzar algo sexual mientras conducía, pero si dijera que no quería deslizarme en mi asiento hasta que su mano descansara firmemente entre mis piernas, sería una maldita mentirosa, y no lo soy.

— Hinata… —Es una advertencia, y sé que lo es.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Naruto. Solo quería sentir tu toque.

—Y solo quiero detener este auto en este momento.

—Quiero decir, no quisiera…

Los neumáticos chillan mientras nos lanza al estacionamiento que justamente está al lado de nosotros. Estaciona hábilmente entre dos todoterrenos grandes antes de empujar su asiento hacia atrás y desabrocharnos a los dos.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy a horcajadas sobre él y su lengua está en mi boca, sus manos me sacan el pelo de la coleta en la que lo tenía.

Estamos apretándonos y tirando el uno del otro, tratando de acercarnos lo más posible.

Mi falda ahora está alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos están agarrando mis nalgas, arrastrándome más cerca. Los sonidos de nuestras duras respiraciones llenan el automóvil.

— Naruto… —gimo, su pene deslizándose contra mi ropa interior, golpeándome en todos los lugares correctos—. Esto es…_oh, Dios mío_.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Nuestros movimientos una vez frenéticos se vuelven lánguidos mientras bajamos de la prisa de… bueno, todo.

— Hinata —dice Naruto, besando desde mi oreja hasta mis labios antes de arrancar su boca y colocar su frente contra la mía—. Creo que tenemos que parar. Te quiero, _demasiado_, pero no creo que nuestra primera vez deba ser en un automóvil.

Una vez más, mi respiración se vuelve tan aguda, todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir.

Naruto aparta su cabeza de la mía y nuestros ojos se conectan por primera vez desde que aterricé en su regazo. Su mirada celeste normalmente brillante es oscura, necesitada. Estoy segura que mi propia mirada coincide con la suya en este momento.

Mira alrededor del estacionamiento y se ríe.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Te das cuenta que acabamos de frotarnos en el estacionamiento de un restaurante que actualmente es anfitrión de una noche de niños?

Parpadeo, confundida, y miro alrededor.

—Oh… ups.

—Ups es correcto —dice, sacando sus manos de mi culo y fuera de debajo de mi falda—. Deberíamos estar en camino antes que algunos pobres padres miren dentro del automóvil.

—No estoy buscando cargos públicos de indecencia, así que es una gran idea.

—Me vuelvo a deslizar en mi asiento, empujando la falda hacia abajo y cubriendo la mayor parte de mis piernas que puedo—. No más tocar durante el resto del viaje.

—Para tu información, voy a acelerar. Cinturón de seguridad.

Sonrío, me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me deleito con la anticipación que me recorre.

**_Continuará..._**


	16. Quince

**_QUINCE_**

La tensión entre nosotros es palpable para cuando Naruto se detiene en el camino de entrada y deja el automóvil estacionado.

Apaga el motor y se gira hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata?

— Naruto, acabo de frotarme sobre ti en un estacionamiento. Estoy segura de esto.

—¿Y no crees que es demasiado pronto? ¿No te arrepentirás de esto mañana?

Me inclino lo más cerca que mi cinturón de seguridad me permite y le brindo una sonrisa seductora.

—Dame una razón o tres para no hacerlo.

Sus fosas nasales se ensanchan y, antes de darme cuenta, sale del automóvil y abre mi puerta de un tirón, ayudándome a salir del asiento y apresurándome hacia su casa.

—¿ Shikamaru está en casa? —pregunto en nuestro camino.

—Será mejor que no esté —murmura Naruto.

Abre la puerta y enciende la luz, iluminando una gran sala de estar con elegantes pisos de madera y muebles grises.

Las paredes son de un blanco brillante, y estoy segura que cuando salga el sol, el ventanal en la pared trasera lo hará aún más hermoso.

—Vaya. Esto es hermoso.

—Es un desastre en este momento. Shikamaru no se molestó en limpiar su desastre hoy.

—No está tan sucio. He visto cosas peores. —Hay camisas y calcetines colgando alrededor de la habitación, algunas latas de refresco vacías en la mesa, pero nada demasiado horrible.

Me mira y levanta una ceja.

Sonrío a cambio, sabiendo la pregunta que está haciendo.

Luego estamos subiendo las escaleras, deslizándonos por las esquinas y riéndonos como tontos, porque estamos en la broma sucia.

_Sexo_.

Naruto abre la puerta de su dormitorio, la cierra de golpe y gira la cerradura una vez que estoy dentro.

Quiero explorar su habitación, prestar atención a su gusto, intentar aprender algo sobre él.

Pero más importante aún, quiero arrodillarme frente a él y ayudarlo a desabotonarse los pantalones.

— Hinata —susurra cuando me pongo de rodillas—. No necesitas hacer eso.

—Cállate y déjame quitarte los pantalones.

Asiente lentamente, así que lo tomo como una señal para continuar.

Mientras trabaja para quitarse los zapatos, le abro el botón de los pantalones vaqueros y tiro de la cremallera, manteniendo el contacto visual todo el tiempo.

Se libera de sus pantalones y mis manos se posan en sus caderas en la banda de sus calzoncillos.

—Veo que traes normales esta noche.

Sonríe.

—Decisión calculada de mi parte. No quería arruinar el momento otra vez.

—No lo arruinaste la última vez. Me gusta tu lado nerd, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto sisea y se muerde el labio.

—Estás terriblemente cerca de mi polla en este momento y todos mis pensamientos están en la cabeza equivocada, así que seguro, lo que acabas de decir suena genial.

Tiro sus calzoncillos lentamente, tomándome el tiempo para provocarlo.

Su polla aparece libre y lo primero que hago es lamerlo de punta a base. Gime y sus manos vuelan hacia mi cabeza, sosteniéndome allí, mi lengua lamiendo su polla palpitante. Sus piernas están volviéndose gelatina mientras lentamente lamo su longitud, de punta a base, de base a punta.

Tiro la cabeza de su polla en mi boca y chupo.

Se aleja.

—¿Sabes qué? No. Arriba. —Tira de mí hasta que estoy de pie—. Tú, de rodillas, lamiéndome la polla es suficiente para matarme y no quiero avergonzarme, así que ven. Quítate la ropa y sube a la cama. Ahí es donde te quiero… primero.

Mi cuerpo hormiguea ante sus palabras y mis manos revolotean sobre mi cuerpo, tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y tirándola a donde sea. Mis dedos desenganchan mi sujetador y no se me escapa el ruido que deja salir Naruto cuando tiene su primer vistazo a mis pechos.

—Más rápido, Hinata.

Desaparece mi falda.

Estoy parada allí solo en ropa interior, jadeando como una loca. Hay fuego en la mirada de Naruto, y hace tanto calor que puedo sentir las llamas lamiendo mi piel.

—Última oportunidad —advierte.

—S…

La palabra es cortada, la boca de Naruto en la mía. Se las arregla para movernos a la cama en un movimiento rápido. Se mantiene encima de mí, todas sus mejores partes alineándose perfectamente con las mías. No debería ser el caso, ya que es unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo, pero de alguna manera en la cama hacemos clic como dos piezas del rompecabezas que faltan.

—Te voy a quitar las bragas ahora, Hinata .

—Eso espero, Naruto . Me estoy muriendo por aquí.

Pone un beso en la comisura de mi boca, en mi barbilla, en la columna de mi cuello, sin parar hasta que alcanza mi pecho izquierdo.

—¿Tienes un tatuaje? Eso es muy bueno —dice—. ¿Por qué esa frase?

Mi tatuaje dice "Con todo tu corazón".

—Porque solo quiero ir con todo mi corazón. No quiero nada a medias en mi vida.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que le gusta mi razonamiento.

Con su lengua, traza las palabras que comienzan en el costado de mi pecho y terminan por debajo. Luego hace un camino de regreso y su cálida boca se cierra alrededor de mi pezón, la sensación hace que mis caderas salten de la cama. Mi cuerpo está tan apretado que anhelo una liberación. Aprieto mis muslos y Naruto se ríe, el sonido se dispara directo a mi centro.

—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

Me besa en el estómago, una acción que hace temblar todo mi cuerpo.

Continúa su viaje hacia el sur, su boca aterriza justo en la banda de mis bragas.

Hace una pausa de solo un segundo antes de quitarme la prenda negra de las piernas.

Mi primer instinto es cerrar las piernas, cubrirme, pero luego miro a Naruto .

Sus ojos gritan de deseo y de necesidad.

No me siento avergonzada o cohibida. Me siento audaz y hermosa, y todo se debe a este hombre de rodillas que está a punto de devorarme.

Y me devora. Su rostro está firmemente plantado entre mis piernas y estoy retorciéndome en la cama, dividida entre empujarlo y rogarle que se acerque más.

Quiero que se detenga, pero solo para que pueda comenzar todo de nuevo y esto pueda durar toda la vida.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que sea un desastre tembloroso y sus dulces besos se vuelvan lentos.

Arrastrándose por mi cuerpo con la sonrisa más orgullosa en su rostro, mete la mano en la mesita de noche y saca un condón. Mientras lo abre, me levanto y le doy unas pocas caricias, disfrutando de la forma en que se ve y se siente en mi mano. Hizo una pausa en todos sus movimientos, congelado sobre mí con su labio inferior metido entre sus dientes.

Abre los ojos y su mirada se conecta con la mía.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—Mueve tu mano.

Sus palabras están cargadas, el deseo gotea de cada sílaba. Mantengo su mirada mientras sigo sus órdenes. Tira el condón por su miembro y se acomoda entre mis piernas.

Al sentirlo presionar en mi apertura, abro mis piernas. Es una invitación, y lo sabe.

—Creo que esta es la mejor tercera cita que he tenido —susurra antes de empujar dentro de mí.

Estamos perdidos el uno en el otro, tan perdidos que no sé si alguna vez quiero encontrar la salida de nuevo. Naruto se mueve dentro de mí y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para coincidir con sus movimientos, encontrando un ritmo entre nosotros.

No es perfecto y no estamos sincronizados, pero funciona para los dos, este dar y recibir nuestro.

Nuestros ojos permanecen conectados mientras se mueve dentro de mí.

Envuelve mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, creando un nuevo ángulo que nos empuja más.

—Dios, Hinata…

—Lo sé, Naruto. Lo sé.

Su boca se aplasta con la mía y mis manos encuentran su cabello, jalándolo más cerca de todas las formas posibles. Saca su boca de la mía y hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, dejando caer todo su peso encima de mí. Sus embestidas se vuelven más precisas a medida que encuentra el lugar que ha estado buscando.

Murmura una serie de palabras de maldición en mi oído mientras perseguimos juntos nuestra cúspide, aferrándonos y buscando hasta la última gota de placer que podamos reunir antes de colapsar en un montón de miembros retorcidos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Parece que mi pecho está a punto de explotar, y mi corazón late tan rápido que me siento como uno de esos dibujos animados en los que puedes ver cómo el contorno se desvanece.

Nos quedamos allí, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para funcionar de nuevo.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo.

—Me siento tan fuera de forma.

Asiente.

—Voy a deshacerme de esto. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Baño?

Señala una puerta al lado del elegante tocador negro en su habitación.

—Justo ahí. Iré al del pasillo.

Salta de la cama en toda su gloria desnuda, sin molestarse en cubrirse un poco, y sale de la habitación. Me dirijo al baño, uso el inodoro (porque nadie quiere una ITU) y utilizo un paño limpio que encuentro en el armario de la ropa para limpiarme.

Al volver a la habitación, encuentro a Naruto relajado en su cama, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza y mirando al techo.

—¿Has notado esto?

Me arrastro en la cama y me acuesto a su lado, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Al mirar hacia arriba, veo de qué está hablando: dos ventanas grandes recortadas en el techo. El cielo nocturno se siente tan cerca, como si pudiera extender la mano y tocar las estrellas.

—Es hermoso.

—Claro —dice. Hay algo en su voz que me hace deslizar mis ojos hacia él.

Estoy sorprendida de encontrarlo mirándome con calidez.

No estaba hablando del cielo nocturno; estaba hablando de mí.

Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo.

—Lo sé.

Se ríe.

—¿Ahora quién tiene el gran ego?

Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza y nos quedamos allí juntos en la oscuridad hasta que el sueño nos consume.

.

.

Me despierto aproximadamente una hora después, con la boca seca y desesperadamente necesitada de agua.

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no despertar a Naruto, me libero de su agarre.

Me vuelvo a poner la ropa interior y me pongo la camisa sobre la cabeza antes de salir silenciosamente de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras, tomándome mi tiempo para observar su hogar. Hay bellas fotografías alineadas en las paredes, todas en blanco y negro. Me acerco para leer el nombre garabateado en la parte inferior, pero solo puedo distinguir Elliott.

Quien quiera que sea, es increíble.

Bajo de puntillas las escaleras y vuelvo a la sala de estar, descubriendo que la cocina estaba del otro lado. Al igual que el resto de la casa, es moderna y elegante.

Abro el refrigerador, me río de la cantidad excesiva de cajas para llevar y cerveza, y tomo una botella de agua. La bebo mientras voy de un lado a otro por la cocina y la sala de estar, comprobando todos los artilugios divertidos que tienen.

No me lleva mucho tiempo dar un vistazo al resto de la casa. Hay otro baño en este piso junto con lo que supongo que son dos habitaciones para huéspedes.

Abro la puerta de una para encontrar a Malvavisco profundamente dormido, y noto que Naruto arregló la habitación con una sábana de plástico en el piso y mucha paja.

Niego, sin sorprenderme que Naruto haya dedicado una habitación entera a una cabra.

Cierro la puerta silenciosamente, sin querer molestar a Malvavisco, y vuelvo a bajar por el pasillo. Supongo que la otra habitación le pertenece a su compañero de cuarto, y no quiero entrometerme.

Hay una puerta en la parte inferior de las escaleras. La curiosidad me supera, así que echo un vistazo y descubro que conduce al sótano.

Ahora que ya he abierto la puerta…

Bajo las escaleras y estoy realmente sorprendida de lo que encuentro en la parte inferior.

Recuerdo que Naruto me dijo que trabaja en el sótano, así que cuando encuentro dos sillas redondas en el centro de la habitación con enormes pantallas de televisión colgadas en la pared frente a ellas, estoy aturdida. Hay dos gabinetes grandes con un mouse y un teclado debajo de cada uno. Esto no se parece en nada a una oficina.

Me dirijo a la acogedora silla y me acomodo en ella, dando vueltas en círculos, observando la habitación.

Es tan…pacífico.

Sé que Naruto crea aplicaciones para ganarse la vida, pero cuando dijo aplicaciones y sótano, no esperaba algo tan elegante.

—¿Estas disfrutando?

Salto ante sonido de la voz de Naruto y hago girar la silla para encontrarlo apoyado contra la pared al pie de la escalera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa en su rostro. No voy a mentir, él, parado solo con pantalones de dormir, sin camisa, tiene mi cuerpo volviendo a la vida.

—Esta no es una zona nerd, Naruto. Estoy casi decepcionada. Esperaba paredes de Mountain Dew, huellas dactilares de Dorito en todas partes, muchos rincones oscuros y espeluznantes y unos diez monitores de computadora diferentes.

—Te lo dije, soy una raza diferente de nerd. —Se aparta de la pared y toma asiento en la silla frente a la mía—. ¿Quieres ver en qué estoy trabajando?

Asiento y miro mientras agarra un teclado del estante y luego regresa a la silla. Se sienta allí, mirando la pantalla, sus dedos volando sobre el teclado.

—Esto —dice cuando algo brillante llena la pantalla—, es el código de una nueva aplicación para ese programa del que te hablé en el parque.

—¿IncorporaPositividad?

Sonríe, contento que lo recordara.

—Sí. Estoy trabajando en agregar una nueva función de reunión, tratando de hacer que sea más fácil para los niños encontrar un lugar seguro para conectar y amigos con los que conectarse.

—Vaya, Naruto. Eso es realmente increíble.

Sus ojos se centran en la pantalla mientras presiona más botones y abre varias aplicaciones más. Se toma el tiempo de explicar cada una, y puedo ver el orgullo en sus ojos. Se toma su trabajo en serio, y está claro que le encanta ser un creador.

Es una pena que su ex no pudiera ver eso, no podía ver la alegría que este lado de la compañía le trae.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas desarrollado mi aplicación favorita de notas adhesivas. Me encanta esa cosa.

Sonríe con aire de suficiencia.

—De nada.

Sus dedos vuelven a volar sobre el teclado mientras apaga el sistema.

Me giro en la silla, y Naruto nota mi inclinación por hacerlo.

—¿Te gustan las sillas?

—¿Me gustan? Las amo. Son estúpidamente cómodas. Podría sentarme aquí todo el día y verte trabajar.

—¿Mirarme trabajar? ¿Quieres verme bizquear en la pantalla todo el día?

Asiento.

—Oh, Naruto. Ni siquiera sabes lo sexy que es. Tus cejas se juntan y haces la cosa más linda con tu boca. Ni hablar de cuán sexys son tus dedos volando sobre el teclado. Me hace pensar en cosas.

Sus cejas se levantan.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas, Hinata?

Sonrío y vuelvo a girar en la silla de nuevo.

—Como, ya sabes… cosas.

Cuando giro de nuevo, Naruto está allí de rodillas, esperando agarrar la silla.

La detiene bruscamente y me siento, nuestras narices ahora a solo centímetros de distancia.

Su toque comienza en mis tobillos mientras arrastra lentamente las yemas de sus dedos por mis pantorrillas, por mis rodillas, y hasta mis muslos. Se detiene en el dobladillo de la camisa que estoy usando.

—Mi camisa se ve sexy en ti, Hinata. —Agarra el dobladillo y lo jala, levantándolo para ver lo que hay debajo, luego pasa sus dedos debajo de la camisa, debajo del borde de mis bragas. Mis piernas se separan, dándole la bienvenida a su exploración.

Moviendo el material a un lado, mantiene contacto visual conmigo mientras gira mi clítoris con la punta de su dedo. Quiero cerrar los ojos, quiero echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir, pero no quiero perderme la forma en que se iluminan sus ojos celestes.

Sabe lo que me está haciendo, sabe que me está empujando al límite en este momento con golpes lentos y metódicos. El sudor comienza a formarse en la parte posterior de mi cuello y puedo sentir la presión acumulándose dentro de mí, tan persistente que mis caderas comienzan a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos, desesperada por encontrar la liberación que está ofreciendo.

Con la otra mano, tira de mi camisa, animándome a sentarme, me lleva al borde del asiento, sus labios se apoderan de los míos una vez que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Presiona su lengua contra la comisura de mis labios y los abro para él mientras mueve sus dedos hacia mi abertura y los trabaja dentro de mí.

Gimo en su boca y traga el sonido.

Gira su dedo dentro de mí mientras rueda su lengua sobre la mía. Está golpeando justo en el lugar correcto y estoy montando su mano.

Aparto la boca y grito mientras mi cuerpo se estremece de alivio.

Naruto retira sus dedos de mí lentamente, acariciándome unas cuantas veces más antes de alejarse por completo. Besa la punta de mi nariz y se sienta sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Estás orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿eh?

Juguetonamente le doy una patada en el pecho y me agarra del tobillo, tirándome de la silla y debajo de él en un santiamén. Su sonrisa no se ha movido ni un centímetro mientras se cierne sobre mí.

—Mucho —susurra antes de besarme de nuevo—. Ahora, vayamos a la cama y permanezcamos allí hasta que tengamos que irnos. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

**_Continuará ..._**


	17. Dieciséis

**_DIECISÉIS_**

_**Yo**: ¿Podemos volver a acostarnos en tu cama y acurrucarnos? Esta mierda_ universitaria_ es para los pájaros._

**_Naruto_**_: Esta mierda del mundo real es para los pájaros._

**_Naruto_**_: Estoy listo para un descanso yo mismo._

_**Yo**: ¡Oh, idea! Vayamos a almorzar. No tengo otra clase hasta las 3. ¿Quieres hacerlo_ conmigo_?_

_**Yo**: No. NO. ¡ERROR DE TIPOGRAFÍA! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!_

_**Yo**: Quiero decir, sí me refería a eso, pero no ahora._

**_Naruto_**_: Oh, me encantaría hacértelo. GUIÑO._

_**Yo**: ¿Y el almuerzo?_

**_Naruto_**_: Me encantaría eso también. Ese lugar de pizza del que te hablé está a medio_ camino_. ¿Quieres hacer eso?_

_**Yo**: Hagámoslo._

_**Yo**: ¡LA PIZZA! ¡La cita de la pizza!_

**_Naruto_**_: Exaaaaacto._

.

.

_**Yo**: Ya llegué. ¿Dónde estás?_

**_Naruto_**_: Estoy aquí. Ven a mi auto._

_**Yo**: Esto suena como el comienzo de una película de terror. ¿Tienes algún dulce?_

**_Naruto_**_: Solo trae tu lindo trasero aquí, Hinata._

_**Yo**: ¡Entendido! ¡A la orden, señor!_

Salgo de mi auto y miro alrededor del estacionamiento, finalmente descubro el elegante coche negro de Naruto en la parte trasera. Está estacionado lejos de los demás.

Imagínate: los hombres y sus automóviles.

Cuando me acerco al auto, baja la ventana y sale la cabeza de Malvavisco.

—Pss. Oye, tenemos dulces aquí —dice Naruto, sonriendo.

—Mmm, perdón, tienes una cabra allí dentro. Entraré por una cabra mucho antes de entrar por dulces.

Naruto se burla de la ofensa mientras que Malvavisco hace un fuerte sonido agudo y muestra esa linda y desalineada sonrisa de cabra que tiene.

Me deslizo en el asiento del pasajero y tomo a Malvi de las manos de Naruto.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas traído.

—No quería que se perdiera la pizza. Además, te echó de menos.

—¿Él me echó de menos? ¿O tú lo hiciste?

—De acuerdo, era yo. No puedo creer que no nos hayamos visto en una semana, otra vez. Nuestros horarios son una mierda —se queja.

—Lo son, pero se acerca el Día de Acción de Gracias y estoy segura que nos veremos… —Cierro la boca.

Casi hice planes con Naruto: planes para las fiestas. Esto se está poniendo serio, y no sé nada de ir en serio.

Entierro mi nariz en el pelaje de Malvavisco, acurrucándolo como una distracción.

Naruto no me deja salirme con la mía.

—¿Intentabas decirme que vamos a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias juntos, Hinata?

Doy otro abrazo a la cabra.

—Deja de abrazar a la cabra. — Naruto lo arranca de mis brazos y lo coloca en el asiento trasero sobre la almohada para perros que tiene allí.

—Pero es tan suave —me quejo.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo sobre Acción de Gracias?

—Yo… demonios, Naruto, no lo sé. Supongo que involuntariamente hice planes para las fiestas contigo. No hace mucho que estamos saliendo y estamos muy lejos de la fase de conocer-a-la-familia, así que no estoy segura de por qué dije algo en absoluto.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera a pedirte que pases Acción de Gracias conmigo y mi familia? ¿Me rechazarías?

Mis ojos vuelan a los suyos. Está hablando en serio. Quiere que pase el Día de Acción de Gracias con él.

—No.

La palabra sale de mi boca, y no puedo retractarme.

Pero no quiero. Lo digo en serio, quiero pasar Acción de Gracias con él.

Llámame loca, llámame estúpida, llámame como quieras, pero pasar tiempo con Naruto se ha convertido rápidamente en mi actividad favorita. No hay forma que le diga que no.

— Hinata, ¿te gustaría pasar Acción de Gracias conmigo? ¿Conocer a mis padres, a mi hermano?

La familia. Tengo que conocer a la familia. Mierda.

—Solo será mi madrastra, mi papá y mi hermano menor, nadie más. Mantenemos el día de Acción de Gracias sencillo. Está cerca del aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, así que no hacemos nada grande.

Eso me rompe el corazón. Después de todos estos años, después de otro matrimonio, todavía le rinden homenaje a su madre.

—No quiero ser inoportuna.

—Dije que te quiero allí. Eso no es ser inoportuna. ¿Ya tienes planes con tu familia?

— Neji va a casa de su nueva novia, mi madre se va de crucero (sus primeras vacaciones en años) e Ino pasará tiempo con su familia. Entonces, no. Pensaba comer hasta reventar sentada en el sofá y navegar por las ofertas del Viernes Negro, quizás verte el día antes o después.

—Entonces estarás con los Hastings el día de acción de Gracias.

—Está decidido entonces.

Malvavisco gruñe y se acurruca en su cama.

—¿Bueno, vamos a ir por comida o qué? —pregunto.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto.

Ni siquiera dos segundos después, llaman a su ventana. Naruto hace clic en el botón y el olor a pizza penetra en el auto.

—Mmm… —Un tipo que sostiene una caja de pizza se inclina asomándose dentro del coche. Dirige su mirada hacia mí y luego a Malvavisco—. Bien. Mmm, ¿hay una entrega para este auto?

—Sí. Pedí dos bebidas, ranch y servilletas extras también.

—Todo está aquí.

Los repartidores equilibran una bolsa en la parte superior de la caja y la deslizan por la ventana abierta antes de entregar el portavaso con las bebidas.

Naruto agarra la pizza y las bebidas extendidas y entrega algunos billetes.

—Gracias, hombre. Quédate con el cambio.

El jovencito se queda ahí, estupefacto. Se rasca la cabeza, mira del recibo a Naruto y vuelve a hacerlo varias veces antes de finalmente encogerse de hombros y alejarse.

Naruto vuelve a hacer clic en la ventana y saca las bebidas del portavaso, colocándolas en el del automóvil. Luego hurga en la bolsa, sacando las servilletas y el ranch.

—Bien, nos dieron bastante aderezo. —Abriendo la caja, la sostiene hacia mí—. Hora de comer.

—¿De verdad hiciste que te entregaran la pizza en el auto estando en el estacionamiento del establecimiento?

—¿Qué? No puedo llevar a Malvavisco adentro para comer, así que tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Niego y suspiro.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo y tan extraño a la vez?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es un don que tengo. Ahora, ayúdame a comer esta pizza.

—No tienes que preguntarme dos veces.

Agarro una rebanada, devorándola en unos pocos bocados.

—Santa mierda, es la mejor pizza de todos los tiempos.

—Te lo dije. Pruébala con aderezo ranch. Hice que me dieran dos tipos diferentes.

—Tú y tu obsesión por el ranch… —Muevo los dedos en su dirección—. Dame.

Nos sentamos a comer la pizza, casi terminando todo antes de declarar que estamos satisfechos.

—No puedo comer otro bocado —gimo.

—Puedo, pero no quiero ser ese chico gordo que se come toda la pizza con su novia mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo rechoncho.

_Novia_.

Sé que decidimos que oficialmente estábamos saliendo y todo eso, pero todavía no hemos pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta.

—¿Así es como me presentarás a tus padres? ¿Como tu novia?

—Iba a decirles que eres la mamá de mi bebé cabra, pero no sé si lo encontrarían tan gracioso como yo lo haría.

—No, dudo que lo hicieran, eres raro. —Miro hacia atrás, a la cabra que aún duerme. —Hablando de… ¿Nos llevamos a Malvi? ¿Dónde viven tus padres? Necesito prepararme si se trata de un largo viaje por carretera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera? ¿Debo afeitarme las piernas? ¿Debería empacar una cuchilla extra?

Naruto me agarra del hombro y me da un apretón.

—Respira, por favor.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Sí puedes! Viven a dos horas al norte de aquí. Sí, por favor aféitate las piernas; son asquerosamente peludas. —Le doy una palmada en el hombro—. Malvi viene. Mi madre no puede esperar para conocerlo. Y podemos quedarnos allí todo el tiempo que quieras. Por lo general, voy en la mañana de Acción de Gracias y me quedo hasta el domingo por la tarde. Tengo que trabajar hasta las 3 el miércoles, pero después de eso, estoy libre.

—De acuerdo, tendrás que recordarme todo eso antes de irnos, porque voy a ser honesta, incluso puedo olvidar quién eres en los próximos días. Mis profesores están siendo imbéciles y tengo tres pruebas que hacer antes de las vacaciones.

—No echo de menos esos días en lo más mínimo —comenta Naruto.

—Yo ya no los echo de menos, pero me queda poco más de un semestre. Entonces soy libre. No tengo idea de lo que haré después de eso, pero todavía seré libre, y eso es todo lo que cuenta.

—¿Realmente no tienes ni una pista?

—Buenooo… —arrastro la palabra—. Sí, pero no quiero poner todos mis huevos en esa canasta. Realmente me gustaría conseguir un puesto en una compañía más pequeña, una que todavía esté creciendo, ¿tal vez incluso algo independiente? Todavía no tengo ni idea.

—Si quieres… —comienza antes de hacer una pausa, pensando en lo que va a decir a continuación.

—¿Si quiero qué?

—No he hablado mucho sobre esto con nadie más que con Shikamaru, pero estoy pensando en expandir mi movimiento de Incorpora Positividad… como convertirlo en una empresa en toda regla. Necesitaré a alguien que me ayude con la web y mantenga el blog actualizado. ¿Eso sería algo que te interesaría?

Lo miro fijamente, parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Esto es porque estamos follando?

—Mmm… no. Es por la forma en que me miraste cuando hablé del proyecto y te mostré la aplicación. Supuse que querrías ser incluida de alguna manera. — Levanta las manos—. Si te he ofendido con mi oferta, lo siento.

Bueno, soy una perra total.

Gimo.

—No, no. Estaba siendo estúpida. Asumí que solo me lo ofreciste porque parecía desesperada por descubrir qué hacer con mi vida después de la universidad y te sentiste obligado porque estamos follando.

—Deja de decirlo así. Me haces sentir como una puta barata.

Me inclino sobre el asiento y le susurro al oído.

—Estamos follando, Naruto.

Gira la cabeza hacia mí, sus ojos color cielo claro chocan con los míos. Su mirada es dura, seria. Me pierdo en la sinceridad de ella.

—Estamos saliendo, Hinata. Eso es mucho más que follar.

Sus palabras me golpean como una ola durante un huracán. Son suficientes para derribarme y dejarme sin aliento.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hinata?

Trago saliva y asiento.

—Lo entiendo, Naruto.

**_Continuará..._**


	18. Diecisiete

**_DIECISIETE_**

_**Yo**: Ino está enojada contigo._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Qué hice que no sabía que hice?_

_**Yo**: Aparentemente te comiste su pastelito._

_**Yo**: Y eso sonó MUCHO peor de lo que esperaba._

_**Yo**: Tal vez debería estar enojada ahora si estás comiendo el pastelito de mi amiga._

**_Naruto_** _: No creo que pueda volver a comer otro pastelito sin pensar en tu dulce, dulce_...

_**Yo**: ¡NO LO DIGAS!_

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Decir qué? Iba a decir sonrisa._

_**Yo**: Ibas a decir coño porque eres un hombre repugnante y quieres arruinar los_ _pastelitos para mí para siempre._

**_Naruto_** _: Iba a decir totalmente coño, pero sigue siendo cierto._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Oye, Hinata ?_

_**Yo**: Sí_

**_Naruto_** _: Coño._

_**Yo**: Te mostraré un coño_

**_Naruto_** _: ¡Por fin! ¡Estamos enviando mensajes sexuales!_

_**Yo**: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO_

**_Naruto_** _: Eso es lo último que tenía en mente._

**_Naruto_** _: Además, ese gatito es adorable._

_**Yo**: ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Crees que Malvi se llevaría bien con un gato?_

**_Naruto_** _: No compraré un gato, Hinata ._

_**Yo**: Ya veremos._

**_Naruto_** _: No está sucediendo. Sácalo de tu cabeza AHORA MISMO._

_**Yo**: Como dije, Naruto , YA VEREMOS. GUIÑO._

**_Naruto_** _: No me guiñes._

**_Naruto_** _: __Hinata_ ...

**_Naruto_** _: ¡HINATA!_

**_Naruto_**_ : Maldición. Voy a tener un gato, ¿verdad?_

_**Yo**: GUIÑO._

.

.

.

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?_

**_Naruto_** _: Además, me di cuenta que seguimos enviándonos mensajes de texto en lugar_ de_ hablar por teléfono. ¿Eso es raro?_

_**Yo**: Creo que es bueno mantener fuertes las raíces de nuestra relación. Además, puedo_ decirte_ cosas raras a través de mensajes de texto que no me siento cómoda diciéndolo._

_**Yo**: Como una vez creí que gansa y ganso eran dos animales diferentes. Alerta de_ spoiler_: No lo son._

**_Naruto_** _: ¿Cómo llegaste a la universidad? ¿Como estudiante de último año?_

_**Yo**: El mundo nunca lo sabrá._

_**Yo**: Mi examen estuvo bien. Creo que lo hice bien en el de Econ. Veremos después del_ receso_._

**_Naruto_** _: Hablando del receso ¿te estás poniendo nerviosa? Conocer a mis padres y_ todo_ eso._

_**Yo:**Mmm SÍ. Gracias por el recordatorio, idiota._

_**Yo**: He sido diligente afeitando mis piernas, solo para tu padre. ;-)_

**_Naruto_** _: No. NO. NO habrá chistes sexuales que involucren a mi papá, Hinata ._ _NINGUNO__._

_**Yo**: Solo digo, si el Señor Namikaze es la mitad de sexy que tú ... MALDICIIIÓN. Le_ daría_ a eso._

**_Naruto_** _: Retiro mi oferta. No estás invitada a Acción de Gracias._

_**Yo**: Y estás fuera de mi cama durante al menos tres semanas._

**_Naruto_** _: *pucheros* Bien. Puedes venir, PERO DEJA DE SER RARA CON MI_ _PAPÁ__._

_**Yo**: Veremos cómo se siente él al respecto._

_**Yo**: P.D. Solo tengo ojos para ti._

**_Naruto_** _: Ni siquiera puedo responder con algo inteligente. Mi ego, está herido._

**_Yo_**_: ¿Es eso posible?_

**_Naruto_** _: ¡Y ataca de nuevo!_

_**Yo**: Genial, ahora tendré que pasar todo el viaje asegurándote tu sensualidad_ completa_ y total._

**_Naruto_** _: Solo si sientes que eso ayudaría_

_**Yo:**Dice inocentemente. *pone los ojos en blanco* Estaré vigilándote._

**_Naruto_** _: No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando._

.

.

.

**_Naruto_** _: Estaré allí en treinta minutos. Tuve que parar y ajustar a Malvavisco muy_ rápido_. Cuesta mucho mantenerlo._

_**Yo**: Me vestiré ahora._

**_Naruto_** _: Entonces ¿estás desnuda?_

_**Yo**: DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO_

**_Naruto:_** _Vaya. Sí. Definitivamente estás desnuda. *guarda para el banco de porno*_

_**Yo**: Es mejor que elimines eso._

_**Yo**: De nada, también._

**_Naruto_** _: Prometo que lo haré._

**_Naruto_** _: Además, curiosidad y todo eso, ¿quizás aún estarás desnuda cuando llegue_ _allí?_

_**Yo**: Depende de qué tan rápido conduzcas._

**_Naruto_** _: Desafío aceptado._

**_Continuará ..._**


	19. Dieciocho

**_Aclaración : No cambie los nombres de los padres porque... bueno ya se darán cuenta. Disfruten!_**

**_DIECIOCHO_**

—No estás desnuda.

—Una observación muy astuta.

—Pero pensé que estarías desnuda. Pensé que habría sexo caliente y salvaje.

—Hay una cabra esperándonos en el auto…

Naruto gime.

—Es un pequeño bloquea pollas.

Me río.

—Vamos, ayúdame a tomar mis maletas.

—¿Maletas? ¿Plural?

—¿Qué? No estaba segura qué atuendo le gustaría más a tu padre, así que empaqué una variedad.

Deja caer su cabeza en sus manos.

—Detente, Hinata.

—Nunca. —Señalo mis bolsas—. Agarra esas. Voy a buscar los bocadillos.

—¿Trajiste meriendas? ¿No se supone que debes morirte de hambre la mañana de Acción de Gracias para que estés bien hambriento antes de la cena y puedas atiborrarte?

Me señalo a mí misma.

—Soy yo de quien estamos hablando aquí. ¿De verdad quieres que pase horas sin comer?

—Excelente punto. No quiero quedar atrapado en un automóvil durante dos horas con una zorra de la comida. Toma esos bocadillos, diablos, toma extra.

—¿Extras? No seas malo al respecto.

—No lo soy, no lo soy. Simplemente soy… inteligente sobre eso.

Sonrío y niego.

—¿Crees que eres muy lindo, verdad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo mis momentos.

Me dirijo a la cocina para tomar la bolsa llena de golosinas que empaqué mientras él levanta mis maletas sobre sus hombros.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Vamos a la carretera.

—¿Todavía estás nerviosa?

—Solo un poco. Ahora estoy más emocionado que nada, solo por la cena, no por conocer a tus padres.

Salimos de mi apartamento y me aseguro de verificar que he bloqueado la puerta. Naruto arroja mis maletas dentro de su baúl y noto que hay dos bolsas para él.

—Y me juzgaste por tener dos maletas.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Solo una de ellas es mía.

Lo miro, confundida.

—El otro es para Malvavisco.

—¿Nuestra cabra tiene su propia maleta?

La sonrisa de Naruto ilumina su rostro y me mira como si fuera la mejor persona en el mundo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Dijiste nuestra cabra. —Su sonrisa se ensancha más, si eso es posible—. Me encanta que hayas dicho, _nuestra_ cabra.

Le empujo.

—Para. Estás haciendo esto extraño.

Me vuelvo para ir hacia el lado del pasajero, pero me agarra de la mano y me empuja contra su pecho. Con una mano, inclina mi barbilla hacia arriba y deja caer sus labios sobre los míos.

Me besa hasta que me deja sin aliento, y allí en el estacionamiento de mi complejo de apartamentos, quiero entregarme a él.

Completamente.

.

.

Miro hacia la gran casa de ladrillo. Hay una gran ventana que muestra el rellano en la escalera, y una hermosa lámpara tipo araña cuelga a la vista perfecta.

—Qué lujoso.

Naruto mira hacia la casa conmigo.

—No está mal.

—¿No está mal? Podría acomodar el hogar de mi infancia dentro de tu sala de estar.

—No crecí aquí, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Vivíamos en una casa pequeña y pintoresca la mayor parte de mi vida. No fue hasta que estuve casi fuera de la universidad que compraron este lugar. Ahorraron para esto por años.

—Bueno, es impresionante. No puedo esperar para ver el interior.

—Ven entonces.

Salimos del auto, estirando nuestras extremidades después del largo viaje.

Naruto toma nuestras maletas del baúl y yo saco la jaula de Malvavisco del asiento trasero.

Naruto empuja la puerta de entrada y grita.

—¡Trajimos la cabra!

Escucho pasos que se acercan desde mi derecha, viniendo de lo que supongo que es la cocina.

Una hermosa mujer rubia llega corriendo a la entrada, con los brazos extendidos. Creo que hay harina blanca, pegada a un lado de su rostro, y lleva un delantal azul marino sobre lo que parece ser un pijama con patos verdes.

—¡Mi dulce bebé! La abuela no puede esperar para acurrucarte.

Se inclina y hurga en la jaula que estoy sosteniendo, sonriendo y riendo como una niña pequeña.

Enderezándose, extiende su mano hacia mí.

— Hinata, he escuchado mucho sobre ti. Soy Rose. Es genial conocerte finalmente.

Le doy la mano.

—También es un placer conocerla, señora Namikaze. —Miro a Naruto, que me sonríe—. ¿Así que le contaste a tu mamá sobre mí?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Podría haber mencionado tu nombre algunas veces.

—¿Algunas? —dice Rose—. Por favor, este chico no se calla sobre la "chica número equivocado".

—¿Así es cómo me llamas?

—Lo hice al principio —admite—. Ahora solo eres Dolor en el Culo.

—¡Naruto Namikaze! —regaña su madre—. ¡Modales!

—Mi culpa. —Gira la cabeza y modula—: No.

Su madre lo golpea en el brazo.

—Vi eso, pequeña mierda. Ahora vamos adentro. Tu hermano debería estar aquí en breve. Estoy trabajando en los pasteles ahora.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señora Namikaze? —ofrezco.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Rose. No es necesario ser tan formal. Y no, tengo todo bajo control. Ustedes dos, relájense, explora la casa. Estoy segura que mi marido está por aquí en alguna parte.

Se escabulle a la cocina, dejándonos en la entrada.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos solos por un tiempo. ¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación?

—Dirige el camino.

Tomamos nuestras maletas y subimos las escaleras, con Malvavisco a cuestas.

Naruto nos lleva por el rellano que vi a través de la ventana y me detengo a echar un vistazo al exterior.

La vista desde el rellano es hermosa. Su patio es enorme y más allá hay una hilera de árboles, marrón y naranja, los colores del otoño. Es como algo sacado de una pintura.

—Creo que me encanta estar aquí.

—Hermoso, ¿eh?

Asiento y toma mi mano, arrastrándome por el resto de las escaleras.

Entramos en la primera puerta a la derecha.

—Esta es nuestra. No tengo mi propia habitación, así que nos quedamos en la habitación de invitados.

Hay una cama enorme en el centro de la habitación con un edredón lila sobre ella. Un tocador viejo y usado se sienta a un lado y algunas pinturas de flores cuelgan de las paredes.

—¿Escogiste el edredón?

Desliza sus ojos hacia mí en señal de advertencia mientras deja a Malvavisco fuera de su jaula.

—Ni siquiera comiences.

—Entonces amas el lila, ¿eh?

— Hinata…

—Es un color tan sexy, Naruto.

Camina hacia mí y me retiro hasta que la cama golpea la parte posterior de mis rodillas. Está justo enfrente de mí, esa diabólica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Suavemente pone una mano sobre mi pecho y me empuja hacia atrás.

Aterrizo en la cama y se arrastra sobre mí.

—Eres una provocadora, Hinata.

—Y caes en mi cebo cada vez.

—Si quieres que te bese, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

—Bésame, Naruto.

Las palabras apenas salen de mi boca antes que esté cumpliendo mi pedido.

Sus labios son suaves y sin prisas. Entonces no lo son, ahora duros y rápidos, su lengua se desliza contra la mía mientras sus caderas comienzan a mecerse.

Utilizo mis manos para explorarlo, pasando mis dedos por su cabello y por sus anchos hombros. Empujo debajo de su camisa, pasando ligeramente las uñas por su espalda. Su mano desaparece debajo de mi camisa, las yemas de los dedos rozando a lo largo de mi piel hasta que tiene uno de mis pechos agarrados.

Sus dedos juegan en mi pezón y dejo escapar un suave gemido. Mis manos presionan sus pantalones cortos hasta que su erección se libera. Envuelvo mi mano en su longitud, acariciándolo hasta que lo tengo jadeando en mi oído, sabiendo que está al borde de la liberación.

Se levanta, su boca se pone en una línea sombría, mirando al pie de la cama donde Malvavisco se sienta, mirándonos a los dos.

Me río cuando Naruto murmura y se sube los pantalones cortos.

—Tocó mi culo, Hinata. Tu mano estaba en mi polla y él tocó mi puta nalga.

Me estremezco de risa, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras veo a Naruto parado allí y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la inocente bebé cabra.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡Esto no es divertido!

—Oh, Naruto, ahí es donde estás completamente equivocado. ¡Es hilarante!

Resoplando y bufando, sale corriendo de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Continúo tumbada en la cama, riendo.

Unos segundos más tarde, está entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

—Tengo una erección. No puedo estar en el pasillo con una erección en la casa de mis padres. Eso está mal.

—¿Cómo es que todavía tienes una erección?

—¡Porque estaba por venirme sobre ti, Hinata! ¡Por eso! No puedes decir: "¡Vete erección!" Y simplemente se va. Así no es como funcionan las pollas; no se desinflan al comando. —Levanta las manos en el aire y comienza a pasear por la corta habitación.

No puedo evitar reír de nuevo, realmente divertida por lo exaltado que está.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunto, poniéndome de rodillas y haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

Se dirige hacia mí, con el labio inferior sobresaliendo.

—Tal vez, pero creo que estoy traumatizado.

—Estoy segura que sí. Ahora, ¿por qué no me das un recorrido por el resto de la casa? ¿Te distraerá eso de tu trauma?

Arrastra los pies.

—Vale la pena intentarlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, me levanto de la cama y lo tomo de la mano.

—Vamos, bebé llorón.

Levanta a Malvavisco y lo deposita en su jaula, frunciéndole el ceño todo el tiempo.

Salimos de la habitación y Naruto me lleva escaleras abajo.

—El resto del nivel superior son dormitorios y no te estoy mostrando la habitación donde mis padres tienen relaciones sexuales.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Qué? Solo digo —se estremece—, es un paso difícil para mí.

Rodeamos la parte inferior de las escaleras y giramos a la izquierda.

—Este es el salón. No lo usamos.

—¡Sí lo usamos! —Rose grita desde la cocina.

Naruto me mira y sacude la cabeza en negativa.

—Es todo por espectáculo.

—No hay imágenes en la pared. Pensé que habría fotos tuyas y de tu hermano.

—Nadie quiere su rostro en la pared.

— Naruto…

—Bien. No tomamos fotos por aquí. Sé que los hogares suelen estar llenos de ellas, pero para mi familia es importante lo que se refiere a los "momentos sin poses". De vez en cuando tomamos una foto casual, pero tendemos a vivir en el momento la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Creo… creo que me gusta eso. Es dulce, pero ¿qué pasa si uno de ustedes…?

—¿Fallece?

Asiento.

—¿No quieres ese recuerdo?

Naruto se encoge de hombros.

—¿Supongo? Tengo dos fotos de mi madre, más mis recuerdos. No parece mucho, pero los aprecio más que a nada. De alguna manera me obliga a mantenerla en mi corazón, tenerla en mi mente para que no lo olvide, ¿sabes?

—Me vas a poner triste y no quiero estar triste.

—Lo siento. Avancemos. Te mostraré nuestra verdadera sala de estar. Tal vez mi papá está allí y puedes conocerlo.

Viajamos a través de la siguiente habitación, el área de comedor. Rose ya tiene la mesa puesta y tengo que reírme de su arreglo.

—Creo que me gusta mucho tu madre. Usa platos de papel en lugar de vajilla lujosa en Acción de Gracias, menos para limpiar. Dama inteligente.

—A ella le gusta mantenerlo real. Por cierto, va a cenar con esos pijamas en los que cocina. Por eso estoy en shorts de baloncesto. Te apuesto diez dólares a que mi papá está de sudadera. —Mira mi atuendo de jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca lisa y un cárdigan negro—. Estás demasiado vestida.

—Tendré que acordarme de cambiarme antes de la cena.

—Probablemente sea una buena idea. Hacemos algo así, donde tratamos de comer toda la comida y no dejar ningún tipo de sobra, en absoluto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que puedo comer para mi satisfacción y no tengo que avergonzarme de llenar mi plato una y otra vez?

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Amo a esta familia.

Resopla y me empuja a través de las puertas dobles cerradas.

Sentado dentro de lo que supongo que es su "verdadera" sala de estar está su padre, y se levanta del sofá en el momento en que entramos.

Tenía razón, el padre de Naruto es un bombón total.

Codeo a Naruto y le digo en voz baja:

—Te dije que era sexy.

—Basta.

— Naruto, mi niño, ven aquí.

Su padre lo abraza con fuerza, los dos se abrazan por un momento. No voy a mentir, mi corazón hace una voltereta al verlos juntos.

Se separan y el señor Namikaze se vuelve hacia mí.

— Hinata, es encantador conocerte finalmente.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Namikaze.

—No, no, Jack está bien.

Mi boca se abre.

—Eres Jack, y…

—Ella es Rose. —Sonríe, y tiene el mismo hoyuelo que su hijo—. Sí. Es una historia chistosa.

—Otra vez esto no. Le encanta cuando la gente conecta los puntos —grita Rose desde la cocina.

—¿Qué, querida? ¡Es una buena historia!

Rose aparece en la puerta y se apoya en ella, mirando a su marido.

—Adelante, sé que te estás muriendo.

—Entonces —comienza Jack—, nos conocimos en terapia de duelo.

—Eso, eh, suena…

—¿Totalmente desgarrador? —ofrece Rose—. Lo sé, cariño.

—Así que allí estaba yo, sentado en la silla en la que mis padres me obligaron a sentarme. Era un joven viudo de veintitantos años y ni siquiera podía arrastrar mi culo a la ducha más de una vez a la semana. Necesitaba terapia, así que mi familia intervino.

—Lo siento por tu pérdida —murmuro—. Ambas pérdidas.

Rose sostiene su mano en su corazón y Jack asiente, reconociendo mi sentimiento.

—Era mi tercera semana, su primer día. Como de costumbre, tuvimos que recorrer la sala y presentarnos, explicar por qué estábamos allí. Me paré frente al micrófono y…

—Él dijo: "Soy Jack. Estoy aquí porque huelo como un culo y mi familia está harta de mi mierda. Mi esposa está muerta y yo también. Eso es todo lo que tengo".

Mi corazón se desmorona ante las palabras, pero escucho con atención embelesada mientras Jack retoma la historia de nuevo.

—Tomo asiento y pasamos por algunas presentaciones más. Apenas me aferro a la realidad y no puedo prestar atención. Luego ella —asiente hacia Rose—, sube allí, y todo el infierno se desata.

—Para. No fue tan horrible.

—Llenaste de mocos todo el podio, y a mí. Fue horrible.

—Bueno, si no hubieras…

—¡Shh! Arruinarás la mejor parte. De todos modos, ella está allá arriba y dice, "Mi nombre es Rose". —Una sonrisa de mierda se abre en su rostro—. Y yo grito: "¡Había espacio en esa tabla!".

—Y rompí a llorar.

—Hay mocos volando por todos lados y sale corriendo del podio y por la puerta. Me pongo de pie y corro detrás de ella para encontrarla sentada en el medio del estacionamiento, sollozando en la noche tranquila. Así que, envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de ella y dejo que limpie sus mocos sobre mí.

Rose resopla.

—¡No fue tan malo!

—Bien, cariño. Por supuesto. Una vez que la tengo calmada, le pregunto si quiere salir y tomar un helado conmigo. Ella sostiene mi mirada y dice: "No había forma que compartiera ese pedazo de puerta con un idiota como tú".

—Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

—Si tú saltas —dice Jack.

—Yo salto —termina Rose.

Se quedan sonriéndose el uno al otro como tontos, el amor brillando tan fuerte en sus ojos. Es el momento más romántico que he presenciado.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dice Naruto.

—Creo que voy a llorar. Esa es la historia más triste y dulce que jamás haya escuchado.

Jack golpea su rodilla.

—Ya basta de lloriqueos. Cuéntame sobre ti, Hinata. Eres una estudiante, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Estoy en mi último año de la carrera de Periodismo.

—¿Y cómo te está saliendo eso? ¿Alguna pista para cuando te gradúes?

Deslizo mis ojos hacia Naruto.

—Puede haber algo que me interese.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunta Jack.

—Uno, un hermano mayor. Es maestro en el otro lado de la ciudad, donde yo vivo.

—¿Qué enseña?

—Matemáticas en la escuela media. Le encanta.

—Solía querer ser maestro —dice Naruto.

—¿De verdad?

Asiente.

—Me habría divertido tanto poniéndoles tarea a esos tontos.

—Apuesto que tendrías a todas las chicas abanicándose por ti con esas gafas sexy tuyas. —Pongo mi mano sobre mi boca, mis ojos disparándose a Jack—. Oh mierda. Lo siento —murmuro.

Jack se ríe.

—Por favor, cariño, saco su aspecto de mí, y no soy un tipo feo.

—No es feo mi culo —murmura Rose antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina.

Su marido se levanta del sofá, la sigue y discute todo el tiempo acerca de cuan "guapo y sexy" es todavía.

Naruto está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de su papá.

—Y dijiste que yo era malo.

—Eres mucho peor que eso, créeme. Ahora, ¿qué tal si me guías a través de esas puertas dobles y hacia ese patio que estoy espiando? Quiero columpiarme en ese sofá colgante.

Vamos para hacer eso, acurrucarnos el uno al lado del otro y disfrutar el momento.

—Es tan pacífico aquí, tan diferente de donde vivimos.

—¿Alguna vez quieres vivir en el medio de la nada? —pregunta Naruto.

—Mmm… probablemente no. Extrañaría demasiado los domicilios.

Se ríe.

—Me imagino.

Le pellizco el pezón y grita.

—Te crees muy inteligente, ¿eh?

—Te conozco, es todo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Me siento, mirándolo—. ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

—Verde azulado.

—¿Mi habitación lo delató? —Asiente—. ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

—Toda.

—¡JA! ¡Te equivocas! Son los brownies.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Bueno… la mayoría de los días.

—Mentirosa.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sabes cosas superficiales sobre mí. Nombra algo más.

—Eres buena besando.

—Eso es verdad.

—Te gusta ser quien tenga la última palabra.

—Mmm. Está bien, está bien, sigue.

—Te sonrojas… a menudo. Haces esto cuando tratas de quedarte dormida donde te sacudes, casi me matas del susto la primera vez que lo hiciste, por cierto. Levantas tu ceja izquierda cuando te estás concentrando realmente en algo, y aunque no hablas sobre eso a menudo, tienes miedo del futuro, te preocupa que hayas elegido la carrera equivocada.

Parpadeo un par de veces, sentada allí mirándolo como si no supiera quién es.

Pero sabe quién soy. Me conoce, y mi corazón está volando en este momento.

Puedo sentirlo; está despertando, diciéndome que podría amarlo, que él podría ser el indicado.

Naruto se inclina.

—Ves, Hinata, te conozco.

Asiento, mi garganta llena de emoción. Me da miedo que si trato de hablar de inmediato, fluirán las lágrimas que apenas retengo.

Y esa mierda solo lo enloquecerá.

—Yo también te conozco, Naruto.

—¿Lo haces?

—Oh sí. Tienes esta sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro y otra totalmente diferente, una más traviesa que deja que tu hoyuelo se asome. —Le brindo una sonrisa sugerente—. Esa es mi favorita. También te gusta tener la última palabra, supongo que estamos jodidos allí. Tiendes a inclinar la esquina de tu boca cuando te diviertes, y aunque actúas engreído, estás secretamente preocupado de que todos te juzguen por lo nerd que eres.

Como se predijo, su hoyuelo aparece.

—Mmm.

—Mmm.

—¿Entonces crees que me conoces?

—Oh, te conozco, Naruto. Te conozco.

Sus labios están en los míos. Es un beso lento, suave, pero sensual de todos modos.

Apartándose, susurra:

—Me alegra que lo hagas, Hinata.

La puerta de atrás se abre y sale Jack.

—Oye, ve a ayudar a agarrar las cosas de tu hermano. Trajo ropa para lavar.

Naruto suspira a petición de su padre y se levanta del columpio.

—Lo que es muy extraño porque estoy seguro que tenemos lavanderías en el sur, ¿verdad, Hinata?

—He usado una o dos yo misma.

Se vuelve hacia Rose y finge romperse el cuello y los nudillos.

—No te preocupes, le daré una lección por ti.

—Simplemente no le magulles la cara, es todo lo que tiene a su favor — bromea, siguiéndolo dentro y dejándome sola con Jack.

—Tienen una hermosa casa, Jack. Gracias por invitarme.

—Oh no hay problema. Es genial ver a Naruto feliz. Siempre me preocupa que pase demasiado tiempo solo en ese sótano suyo, especialmente desde su última separación, pero de todos modos no era buena para él.

Un escalofrío me recorre al mencionar el sótano de Naruto y el momento que compartimos allí.

—Has educado a un hombre excelente, muy confiado de sí mismo, pero un gran hombre.

—Saco eso de Rose. No me puedo imaginar siendo tan vanidoso. —Me guiña un ojo y me río.

Rose regresa afuera, con una bandeja de bebidas en la mano, todavía con esos pijamas. Me levanto para ayudarla, pero me aleja con un gesto.

—Tonterías —dice ella—. Eres una invitada. Siéntate.

—Me advirtieron que tendría que cambiarme para la cena —le digo—. ¿Algo sobre un concurso de comida?

—Todos los años desde el principio.

—¿Alguna vez han acabado con todo antes?

Ambos asienten con entusiasmo.

—Varias veces. Usualmente es cuando uno de los muchachos trae un invitado, pero ya han pasado algunos años. Ninguno de ellos ha traído a nadie a casa últimamente, lo que supongo que es una bendición —dice Rose, sonriéndome—. Dejan las más importantes para las fiestas.

Mi rostro se calienta y pienso en lo que Naruto dijo sobre mi sonrojo a menudo.

Ah.

Viene caminando de vuelta al patio, señalando la casa.

—Saldrá en un minuto. Está usando mi teléfono porque el suyo está muerto y necesita devolver una llamada telefónica a su agente.

—¿Agente? —cuestiono.

Rose asiente.

—Agente deportivo. Béisbol. Es muy talentoso.

—¿Tu hijo o el agente?

Todos nos reímos.

—Es…

—¿Están hablando de mí?

Santo cielo. Lo reconozco

Es Sai… _el Sai._

Mis ojos se entrecierran mientras lo miro, enojada como el infierno.

Después de la soñada cita de Ino con él, Sai continuó coqueteándole, flores y notas en su auto, enviándole los mensajes más dulces. Ella estaba enamorada. Él era diferente, me había dicho.

Ino lo vio dos veces más y después de su tercera cita, se acostó con él.

Y no ha habido ni un solo pío de él desde entonces.

Cuando ella lo arrinconó en el estacionamiento del campus, dijo que "no tengo tiempo para otra novia pegajosa en este momento".

Si hay algo que Ino no es, es pegajosa.

Su corazón ha estado aplastado desde entonces.

—Estábamos hablando de esa gran cabeza tuya —dice Naruto.

—Gracioso viniendo de ti —le digo.

Sai mira hacia mí, finalmente.

—Oye, ¿quién es esta?

Quiero poner los ojos en blanco, quiero gritar, ¡Te follaste a mi mejor amiga y luego la botaste, imbécil! Pero no lo hago.

En cambio, me levanto y extiendo mi mano en su dirección.

— Hinata . Vamos a la universidad juntos.

Sus ojos se abren.

—La chica de Toneri, ¿verdad?

—Ex chica, pero sí. Nos vimos en una fiesta o dos.

—Y estás aquí con —señala a su hermano—, ¿este?

Asiento y le echo un vistazo a Naruto , quien está sentado allí sonriéndome.

—¿Saliste con Toneri? ¿Él era el ex del que hablabas?

—¿Lo conoces?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Lo he visto algunas veces. No esperaba que tu ex fuera una gran estrella de béisbol.

Me siento a su lado y me apoyo cerca.

—No siempre he tenido una cosa por los nerds.

—¿Hasta mí?

Sonrío.

—Hasta ti.

**_Continuará ..._**


	20. Diecinueve

**_DIECINUEVE_**

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia graciosa sobre tu hermano?

Estamos en la habitación ahora. Me estoy cambiando a mi ropa de acción de gracias, mi pijama, mientras Naruto alimenta a Malvavisco y permite que camine por la habitación.

—Dios. ¿Esto me molestará? ¿Qué hizo el pedazo de mierda ahora?

—Involucra a Ino.

—Déjame adivinar, hizo que esperara para tener sexo, él le encantó y ella cayó. Luego escapó y dijo que estaba "demasiado ocupado para novias pegajosas" o una mierda similar.

Me detengo, mi camisa sobre mis brazos, y lo miro.

—Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Naruto suspira pesadamente.

—Ese es el modo en el que actúa. Hablaré con él. Nos comunicaremos usando nuestros puños.

Me paso la camisa por la cabeza, agradecida por haber empacado un juego de pijama que combina.

—No te molestes. Ino estará bien. Es una chica fuerte.

—¿Pero qué sucede con las otras chicas?

Sonrió.

—Oh, he visto a algunas darle su merecido.

Naruto se ríe.

—Bien. Pero en serio, tengo que enseñarle algunos modales. Es toda esta cosa del béisbol subiéndosele a la cabeza. No era así en la secundaria. Tenía una novia formal y toda la cosa.

—¿Quizás rompió su corazón y ahora se está vengando de toda la población femenina?

—Quizás tienes algo de razón.

—¿Por qué tiene un apellido diferente? —pregunto.

—Mantuvo el de su padre. Es único en la familia que no es un Namikaze.

—Eso tiene que ser…

—¿Extraño? A veces. Creo que se siente un rechazado por eso, pero él decidió mantener el apellido, así que es su culpa. —Coloca a Malvavisco de regreso a su jaula y me observa—. ¿Realmente es esa tu pijama?

Miro hacia abajo, no encontrando nada de malo con esta.

—Sí.

—¿Y vas a usar esa para la cena?

—Sí.

Mueve la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mi madre va a amarte.

— Ino las diseñó para mí, las dibujó a mano y las imprimió la Navidad pasada.

—¿Sabe dibujar?

Asentí.

—Estudia arte.

—Cállate. No tenía idea.

—Es rara y no le gusta hablar al respecto. Aunque, no sé por qué. Es jodidamente talentosa.

Señala mi atuendo.

—Claramente.

—¡La cena! —grita Rose por las escaleras.

Miró a Naruto.

—¿Carreras?

—Uno… dos…

Salé acelerado por la puerta.

—¡Tramposo! —grito siguiéndolo de cerca.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, y nos resbalamos hacia la primera sala donde mi niña interior gana y empujo a Naruto.

El tropieza, cayendo en el suelo, gruñendo.

—Auch.

No se mueve, y comienzo a sentirme un poco mal por empujarlo.

Retrocedo para patearlo un poco con mi pie.

—¿Estás bien?

No escucho qué es lo que sale de sus labios. Inclinándome, me acerco a él.

—¿Qué?

Levanta su cabeza.

—Dije… ¡eres malvada! —Luego toma mi pie y antes que me dé cuenta, me tiene debajo de él—. Pero voy a ganar esta carrera.

Coloca un rápido beso en mis labios y se va, dejándome sorprendida y todavía recostada en el suelo.

Puedo escuchar su silla moverse y sé que ha ganado.

Gruñendo, me dirijo al comedor, donde encuentro a Naruto dándose palmadas en la espalda por su actuación. Jack nos está sonriendo a los dos.

—¿Tienes que dar un discurso para la academia?

Me siento junto a él mientras Rose empuja la puerta sosteniendo el pavo.

—¡Tu pijama! —grita, casi dejando caer el plato.

—Ven, querida —Jack se levanta, ayudando a Rose con la comida—. ¿Tomaste el cuchillo?

Lo ignora.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Ella tiene un pijama con Ryan Gosling. ¡Oye, chica! Las necesito. Cómpralas para mí.

Jack suspira y gira hacia mí.

—¿Dónde las compraste, Hinata?

—Mi amiga Ino me las mandó a hacer, pero hablaré con ella para que te consiga un conjunto Rose.

Aplaude emocionada, y Jack dice un gracias mientras Rose desaparece por la puerta, regresando con un cuchillo eléctrico. Jack se levanta al frente de la mesa mientras Rose se sienta al final de la otra punta.

— Hinata, sé que es tu primera Acción de Gracias con nosotros, pero nos gusta reunirnos alrededor de la mesa y discutir nuestras metas antes de comer pavo.

—¿Metas?

—Sí. ¿Qué parte o partes, quieres que terminemos primero, o cuántos platos planeas comer?

—Esta familia es la mejor —digo, con emoción en mi voz.

—Metas, Hinata. — Naruto truena sus dedos—. Escuchémoslas.

—Creo que deberíamos de comer la cacerola primero, menos carbohidratos.

—¿Y platos? ¿Con cuántos vas a contribuir en esta comida?

—Mi meta es… tres platos.

—Qué débil —dice Sai.

Naruto se recarga en su silla.

—Estoy tan decepcionado.

—¿Qué? Eso es mucha comida.

—Eso es un juego de niños. Somos una familia de mínimo cinco platos.

Mis ojos se deslizan a Naruto, que está sentado con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que no comieras esta mañana.

—Voy a morir, ¿no es así?

—Probablemente, pero te prometo que te haremos un funeral divertido.

—Dado que es tu primera vez, te dejaremos ir con tres, pero la próxima vez, necesitas mejorar tu juego y hacer tu mejor esfuerzo como todos los demás — bromea Jack.

Me río.

—Trato.

Rose promete cinco platos, Jack seis, y los chicos cada uno prometen siete.

—¿Siete? ¿Cómo van a comer siete platos?

—Tres o cuatro ahora, y luego tres o cuatro para más tarde —explica Naruto.

—¿Se tiene permitido partirlos?

—Sí, querida. La única regla es que la comida se tiene que terminar antes de la medianoche de hoy. Comenzamos a comer a mediodía, dándonos doce horas para completar el reto —explica Rose.

—¿Y ustedes preparan toda esta comida por el reto?

Ella asiente.

—Cada año.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¡Porque es divertido! ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?

—Excelente punto. Está bien, entro al juego con cinco platos en ese caso.

La sonrisa de Jack se vuelve más grande.

—Qué manera de ser una buena compañera, Hinata.

Corta el pavo y comenzamos a comer, llenando nuestros platos.

Por varios minutos, lo único que hacemos es comer. Para mi sorpresa, nadie está atragantándose con comida. Se toman esto lento y de buena manera.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? —pregunta Sai, apuntando su tenedor a los dos.

—Grupo de adictos al sexo.

—¡Narutobi!

Se ríe.

—Está bien. Le envié un mensaje pensando que era un cliente y ella respondió pensado que era su hermano. Eventualmente nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error y seguimos charlando después de eso.

— Toneri mencionó que ustedes dos avanzaron algo rápido —comenta Sai.

Ese comentario duele, pero lo ignoro.

—Hacia adelante y hacia arriba, es lo que digo. — Naruto me lanza un guiño.

—¿Te encuentras seguidos con chicos a los que conoces por mensaje?

—Oye —grita Naruto, soltando su tenedor—. No seas un imbécil. Te golpearé en Acción de Gracias, no me importa.

Los chicos se miran el uno al otro, y puedo ver la ira formándose dentro de Naruto. Ese es el segundo comentario grosero que ha salido de la boca de Sai en menos de un minuto. No sé cuál es su problema, pero no me gusta.

—Cuidado, Slug —dice Jack severamente.

—¿Por qué te dicen Slug? —pregunto.

Naruto suelta un bufido.

—Porque es una pequeña mierda viscosa.

—Porque ellos dicen que mi recién descubierta fama en el béisbol se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Tenía ocho cuando comenzó.

—Oye, no comenzamos a decirte Slug hasta después que cumpliste catorce y caminabas por todos lados como si tu mierda no apestara —corrige Jack.

—He visto algunos de tus juegos, tienes una reputación en mi universidad. Mi amiga Ino dice que te conoce.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y sé que sabe exactamente de quién estoy hablando.

— Ino, ¿eh? No conozco a ninguna Ino. Debe ser otra de mis admiradoras.

—Quizás estás confundiéndote con alguien más.

—¿Acaso Ino lo describió como un imbécil? Si es así, definitivamente es Slug.

Sai sonríe y come su comida, dándome extrañas miradas durante el resto de la comida.

Dos platos después, estoy acabada. No podría comer otro bocado, ni siquiera si alguien colocara un plato con brownies frente a mí, y amo los brownies.

Jack y Rose también están fuera, pero los chicos siguen comiendo, cada uno va en su cuarto plato.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes meter otro bocado a tu boca? —lo cuestiono, mirando que Naruto se mete otro bocado.

—Años y años de práctica.

Su discurso se está volviendo lento y puedo decir que se está llenando. El estómago lleno está haciendo que se canse; veo una siesta en nuestro futuro.

Después de limpiar todo en su plato, finalmente lo empuja.

—No puedo. He terminado. Tendré que regresar más tarde.

—¿Qué tan tarde?

—Horas. Muchas, muchas, horas.

—También terminé. Papá, ¿el juego? —pregunta Sai.

—Yo veré el juego. Tú vas a ayudar a tu madre a limpiar.

Sai gruñe, pero toma su plato y lo lleva a la cocina. Naruto y yo lo seguimos, nuestros platos y otros en mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer el resto del día? —pregunta Rose mientras la ayudamos a cubrir algunos de los platillos y colocarlos en el refrigerador.

—Estaba pensando que una siesta suena genial —digo.

—Estoy con ella.

—¿Y el resto del fin de semana?

—Planeo llevar a Hinata a la cafetería por una malteada, quizás caminar por la ribera del río, mostrarle un poco el lugar.

—Es un pueblo hermoso —le digo a Rose.

Asiente entusiasmadamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. En realidad, crecí aquí. Cuando Jack ganó su ascenso y los chicos estaban lo suficientemente mayores, nos mudamos de regreso. Lo amo incluso más ahora.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esa cafetería?

—Sus malteadas ponen mi…

Rose levanta una ceja a su hijo.

—Continua, Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Olvidé por completo lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Ajá —dice, moviendo la cabeza y regresando al comedor para tomar más platos.

Naruto se gira hacia mí.

—Ponen mi polla dura.

—¡Escuché eso! —dice Rose.

Los ojos de Naruto se abren y cuelga la cabeza, mortificado. Me río ante su derrota.

—No te rías de eso, Hinata.

—Pero es gracioso.

—Es vergonzoso.

—Oh, por favor. Apuesto a que ella recogió muchos de tus calcetines tiesos durante tu adolescencia. Sabe que tienes erecciones, Naruto.

—¡Ella lo sabe! —dice Rose del otro lado de la puerta. La abre y voy con ella, ayudándola a tomar uno de los platos más pesados—. Me gusta esta, Naruto. Es honesta.

—Probablemente la mantendré cerca.

—¿Probablemente?

—¿Quizás?

— Narutobi…

—Sí, sí. La mantendré cerca.

—Creo que debería decirte que eres a la única persona que ha permitido que le llame de ese modo. Solía llegar de la escuela muy molesto porque sus maestros insistían que su nombre no era solo Naruto. Tuve que escribir una nota y todo. Siempre ha odiado otra cosa que no sea Naruto —me dice Rose.

Miro a mi novio.

—¿Por qué me dejas llamarte Narutobi?

—Porque tienes un increíble trasero.

Rose se ríe.

—Síp, justo como su papá.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que esta será la mejor malteada que voy a probar? ¿Tendré una erección femenina en mi futuro?

Naruto niega.

—No digas erección femenina. Es raro.

—¿Un clítoris encendido?

—No. No, eso es mucho peor.

—¿Dureza femenina?

—Sigue intentando.

—Humedad.

Se estremece.

—Yyyy eres oficialmente la peor persona del mundo.

—Aquí tienen sus Mega Batidos. Sus papas a la francesa llegan en un momento.

—Gracias.

Ella se aparta y Naruto mueve la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que ordenaras papas. ¿Cómo puedes comer después de ayer? ¿Después de seis platos?

—Es un don. —Me encojo de hombros y tomo mi pajilla, revolviendo mi malteada—. Estaré realmente decepcionada si esto no termina siendo algo mágico.

—Créeme, lo es.

Doy un sorbo… luego otro… luego uno más largo. Luego descubro que ya me he terminado un cuarto de la malteada.

—Así de buena, ¿eh?

Suelto la pajilla obligada, y gimo.

—Estoy muerta. Debo estarlo. Esto es demasiado celestial para ser real.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Podemos mudarnos aquí? ¿Adentro del restaurante? ¿Por favor?

—No creo que le guste mucho al dueño —dice la mesera, colocando mis papas—. ¿Asumo que es su primer Mega Batido?

—Sí, pero no será mi último, especialmente si el dueño me deja mudarme. ¿Es lindo? ¿Puedo atraparlo con mi encanto e innegable atractivo?

—Déjame preguntar.

—¡Oye, Pop! —Un caballero viejo asoma su cabeza por la cocina—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Ella puede atraparte con su… qué era?

—Mi encanto e innegable atractivo. Quiero mudarme para poder tomar una malteada siempre que quiera.

Sonríe, luego mira a su hija y guiña un ojo.

—Cariño, conoce a tu nueva madrastra.

—¡Escuché eso! —grita otra mujer de un extremo del mostrador.

Nuestra mesera señala sobre su hombro y dice:

—Ella es mi mamá.

—Ella es tan afortunada —murmuro.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco y me ordena otra malteada antes que la mesera desaparezca.

—No debiste de hacer eso.

—¿No? ¿Quieres decir que no estabas a punto de saltar de la mesa y huir con el anciano en la cocina?

—Bueno… no, probablemente no…

Niega.

—Ajá. Eso pensé.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsa y lo saco. Dos llamadas pérdidas, ambas de Ino.

Mmm.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Naruto.

—Sí, solo unas llamas perdidas de Ino. Le llamaré más tarde. Realmente preferiría pasar el tiempo con este Mega Batido… quiero decir, contigo.

Le sonrió y sus hoyuelos vuelven a aparecer.

No creo que superaré lo mucho que los amo.

Lo mucho que lo amo a él.

Ya estoy cayendo enamorada; solo espero que me pueda atrapar cuando aterrice.

**_Continuará..._**


	21. Veinte

**_VEINTE_**

—¿Hola?

—¿H? ¿Por qué estas susurrando?

—Porque es tarde, Toneri, y todos están durmiendo. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Te estoy enviando un mensaje y necesito que no entres en pánico, ¿está bien?

Aparto el teléfono y reviso la hora.

—¿De verdad, Toneri? Es casi medianoche y ¿quieres enviarme un mensaje?

— Ino ha estado intentado buscarte desde ayer. ¿No has hablado con ella todavía?

Mierda. Nunca le regresé la llamada. Pasamos el resto del viernes viendo películas hasta que participamos en su tradicional noche de juegos, y hoy Naruto me llevo a caminar por el centro y me mostró todas las lindas tiendas que tenía el pueblo. Agrega eso a la menos que estelar señal que tengo aquí, y no he pensado en llamar a Ino.

—No, he estado ocupada. Con mi… —Me detengo, esperando a decir la frase de manera correcta

—Estas con él, ¿verdad? Te lo dije, está bien.

—Sí, estoy con él.

—Bueno ella no podía comunicarse contigo, así que me pidió ayuda. Es la primera vez que he tenido señal.

—Está bien. Como sea. Envía el mensaje.

—Tienes que prometerme primero.

Comienzo a agitarme, y es evidente mi ruidoso suspiro.

—Lo prometo.

—Está bien, revisa tu teléfono.

Apartando el teléfono de mi oído, veo un nuevo mensaje de él. Lo abro.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

No puedo respirar. Mis pulmones han dejado de trabajar mientras miro a la imagen, mi imagen.

Soy yo.

Desnuda.

Es exactamente la misma foto que le envié a Naruto la mañana de acción de gracias.

Una mezcla de emociones se apodera de mí: ira, dolor, confusión.

¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? ¿Por qué Naruto me traicionaría así? ¿Cómo es que Toneri consiguió la foto?

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?

—Se está esparciendo como un incendio. Todos en la escuela están hablando de ello, pero nadie sabe que eres tú H. Solo la reconocí porque, bueno, lo he visto toda antes, y por tu tatuaje.

—¿Nadie más sabe que soy yo?

—Según lo que he descubierto —dice Toneri. Suspira—. Lo lamento. No sé qué sucedió. No sé quién la envió, y no sé cómo se reenvió tan rápido, pero todos están hablando de eso.

—Yo… yo no tengo palabras en este momento.

—¿Sabes a quién le enviaste la foto?

Estudio a Naruto dormido y las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

—Está durmiendo junto a mí.

—¿Quizás fue un accidente?

—Me prometió que la eliminaría.

—Lo lamento, H. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?

—Lo que sea para que ya no se siga enviando. Por favor. Regresaré a casa en la mañana.

—Te prometo, voy a hacer lo que pueda.

—Gracias, Toneri. Eso significa demasiado.

—No es ningún problema. ¿Necesitas… necesitas ser rescatada en este momento? Conduciré ahí sin pensarlo.

Niego, a pesar que no pueda verme.

—No, pero dile a Ino que regresare a casa mañana, ¿está bien?

—Lo haré. Intenta dormir, H.

—Buenas noches, Toneri.

Colgamos y me siento ahí, conmocionada. No puedo comenzar a explicar cómo me estoy sintiendo en este momento. Es como si fuera la Tierra y un tornado, un huracán, y un terremoto me golpearan al mismo tiempo; no puedo tomar los golpes.

Salgo de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto o a Malvavisco. Salgo de puntas de la habitación, y al pasillo para ir al baño.

En el momento en que cierro la puerta, las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro. Vuelvo a sacar la foto y examino la captura que Toneri me envió.

Ahí está la prueba, justo ahí.

Mi corazón se desmorona.

En la parte de arriba de la foto veo una "N" como quien la envió y el texto agregado dice: Tienes que ver esto. Quien fuera que la envió debió de haber sacado una captura y reenviarlo.

No puedo terminar de asimilar esto. Por un momento estaba segura que Naruto sería el indicado para mí. Olvida las chispas; olvida los fuegos artificiales que están ahí, y no han hecho nada más que acumularse hasta este momento.

Recargo mi espalda contra la puerta y me deslizo al suelo, necesitando sentarme. Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar, y es muy difícil intentar inhalar y exhalar. Me siento aplastada.

No se por cuánto tiempo permanezco sentada aquí, y me sorprendo por un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí?

Rápidamente seco las lágrimas y hago lo mejor que puedo para calmar mi voz y que no salga temblorosa.

—Sí.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Naruto.

—Intentando hace pipi.

—Oh… está bien. Las cobijas estaban frías de tu lado así que pensé que debiste de haberte ido por un minuto. Solo me aseguraba.

—Estoy bien. Saldré en un segundo.

Lo escucho alejarse, y por un momento me siento culpable de mentirle.

Luego la culpa rápidamente desaparece, él es el traidor, y yo soy a quien traicionaron.

Me levanto del suelo y me miro en el espejo. No puedo regresar a la habitación así. Sabrá que algo me sucede, y no quiero hablar de esto a mitad de la noche. En la mañana, le diré que tengo cólicos y quiero irme. Estoy segura que se lo creerá.

Abro el agua fría y me froto el rostro, limpiando las marcas de lágrimas y esperando poder ayudar a desaparecer la hinchazón que veo por todos lados.

Respirando profundamente, y calmándome para no correr de su casa en este momento, abro la puerta y salgo al pasillo.

Una vez que entro a la habitación, me doy cuenta que me tengo que enfrentar a otro problema: Tengo que pasar la noche junto a él.

Lo que va a destruirme incluso más.

Deslizándome bajo las cobijas, me aseguro de recostarme al borde de la cama para no tener que tocarlo.

De la nada, su mano aterriza en mi hombro, apartando el cabello de mi cuello. Sus labios uniéndose con mi cuello y mi cuerpo me traiciona, regresando a la vida con el beso.

—¿Hinata? —susurra contra mi piel.

Mi nombre suena a amor y traición a la vez.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estas segura que estás bien?

—Estoy en mis días y estoy teniendo cólicos terribles.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Odio que este siendo tan dulce ahora. Es casi lo suficiente para romperme.

Decidiendo que este momento es el indicado para preguntar, me doy la vuelta y coloco una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—En realidad… ¿te molestaría que regresáramos a casa mañana en la mañana? No empaque los esenciales para mi periodo y mi flujo es pesado.

Le tengo que aplaudir, no hace muecas o me regaña por hablar libremente de mi menstruación.

En lugar me regala una suave sonrisa.

—Lo que sea que necesites, lo vamos a hacer.

Coloca un beso en mi frente y tengo que cerrar los ojos antes que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir.

—Buenas noches, Hinata.

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

Adiós, Naruto.

.

.

.

_**Ino**: ¿Estás bien?_

_**Yo**: No. Aunque, estamos a punto de irnos. Debería de llegar a casa en dos horas._

_**Ino**: ¿Estamos?_

_**Yo**: No he hablado con él todavía. Tengo miedo. Le dije que mi periodo es pesado y preferiría estar en casa para lidiar con eso. Ino, fue tan dulce al respecto._

_**Ino**: Pero esa captura..._

_**Yo**: Esa captura._

_—Muchas gracias por todo, Jack. Fue maravilloso conocerte._

_—No seas una extraña, querida. Estoy seguro que te veremos para Navidad. —Me guiña un ojo, y quiero volver a llorar._

_He sido un desastre esta mañana, cambiando de ira a querer llorar, pero he conseguido mantener la calma._

_Rose se inclina para un abrazo y regreso el gesto._

_—Regresa cuando quieras, Hinata, y trae a ese Malvavisco contigo también._

Le doy una sonrisa.

—Lo haré, Rose.

Nos damos otra ronda de abrazos y finalmente salimos por la puerta, apilando nuestras maletas y a Malvavisco en la parte trasera del auto.

—¿Quieres ir por una malteada antes de irnos?

—No, estoy bien.

Naruto levanta las cejas.

—Vaya. Tú negándote a esas celestiales malteadas, realmente no debes de sentirte tan bien.

Muevo la cabeza y sale del estacionamiento.

Enciendo el radio, durando solo unos minutos antes de recargar mi cabeza contra la ventana y pretender dormir por el resto del camino. No puedo soportar la idea que me hable en este momento.

No se siente como si estuviéramos en un auto. Es como si estuviéramos en uno de esos gigantes congeladores y alguien nos cerrara para no salir.

—¿Hinata? Estamos a diez minutos de tu departamento.

Pretendo estar despertando, pero no le digo nada.

Da la vuelta en el estacionamiento y se estaciona. Ninguno de los dos se mueve.

—Voy a arriesgarme aquí y decir que no es solo tu periodo lo que te molesta. ¿Hice algo mal?

Comienza con una tos, pero luego se convierte en una carcajada.

Y finalmente, estoy sollozando.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? —Mueve la mano para tocarme y me aparto de su toque mientras mi sollozo se vuelve a convertir en risa.

Sé que sueno como una maniática en este momento, pero no me importa. La ira que se ha estado formando está amenazando con explotar, y estoy a punto de perder mi temperamento.

Me siento como Caperucita Roja, mirando al lobo, solo que estoy luchando.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Realmente me lo estás preguntando en este momento?

Frunce las cejas.

—Sí.

Oh Naruto, que increíble actor eres.

—Estoy preocupándome aquí. Estas comenzando a asustarme. ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, dime si hice algo mal.

Oh Naruto, que imbécil eres.

—O eres un excelente actor o estás obteniendo una enferma satisfacción de esto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿En serio, Naruto?

Levanta las manos en frustración.

—¡Maldita sea, sí!

Abriendo la puerta, salgo del auto, la ira realmente formándose.

—¡Hinata! ¡No te vayas! ¡Háblame!

Saco mi teléfono de la bolsa y le muestro el mensaje, acercándome a él para colocarlo en su rostro.

—¡Esto, Naruto! Es por esto por lo que estoy furiosa. Tú tomaste mi foto privada y se la enviaste a tus jodidos amigos. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ini me estaba llamando como loca y la seguí ignorando? Bueno, adivina qué está por todo el campus. — Sacudo mi teléfono—. ¡Esto! Recibí una llamada anoche de Toneri, mi exnovio, advirtiéndome de la imagen.

Aparto el teléfono, mirando la imagen que rompió el corazón en dos.

—Se supone que eres la persona en la que podía confiar. Se supone que tú me mantendrías a salvo. Prometiste que nunca me lastimarías. —Sollozo y seco una lágrima—. Puse mi fe en ti y me golpeaste en la cara. Lo que duele más, no es que la foto este por ahí y que medio campus ya me viera desnuda. Es que me decepcionaste de la peor forma posible.

Nos adentramos en otra silenciosa pelea, caminando de puntitas alrededor del campo de batalla.

Cuando finalmente reúno el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, me sorprende lo que veo.

Ira.

—No me conoces para nada.

Entonces se va, y permanezco ahí con más preguntas de las que tenía antes.

**_Continuará ..._**


	22. Veintiuno

**_VEINTIUNO_**

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que era un buen chico. Pensé que él podría ser, ya sabes, el indicado para ti.

Asiento.

—Yo también, Ino . Yo también.

—¿Y dices que parecía molesto cuando lo confrontaste? ¿Molesto porque fuera atrapado?

—No. Era como si él estuviera molesto conmigo, lo que es absurdo, considerando todo.

—No entiendo eso.

—Yo tampoco.

Ino desliza sus dedos por mi cabello. He estado sentada en el sillón desde que llegué a casa ayer, entre llorar y decir mierda de Naruto . Ninguna de las dos tiene clases los lunes, e Ino finalmente regreso a casa hace una hora.

He estado llorando en su regazo desde entonces.

—¿Crees… crees que le volveras a hablar?

—No lo sé. Estoy devastada en este momento. Todo lo que quiero hacer es comer helado y llorar.

—Puedo ayudar con la parte de llorar, pero ya no tenemos helado.

Sollozo.

—¿Por qué el mundo me odia?

Un golpeteo nos sorprende y nos miramos, ninguna de las dos esperando visitantes.

Me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta, asegurándome de mirar primero quién es.

Jadeando, me giro hacia Ino .

—Nunca vas a creer quien está ahí.

—¿Chris Pratt? ¿Escuchó nuestra llamada por helado?

Abro la puerta y le doy la bienvenida a nuestro invitado.

— Toneri … ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Levanta una bolsa de papel café.

—Pensé que necesarias esto.

—¿Es helado? —Asiente—. ¿Por qué no pude amarte?

Riendo, me empuja y entra al departamento.

— Ino .

Ella sonríe.

— Toneri .

—Quería venir a ver como estabas, H. ¿Cómo lo estas manejando?

—¿Honestamente? No muy bien. Enfrenté a Naruto , es su nombre, ayer en la mañana. Lloré y le mostré la foto. Él estaba furioso y actuaba extraño, luego se fue. Así que estoy cambiando de estar molesta, a confundida, a tener el corazón roto en este momento.

Me jala a un abrazo y no puedo evitar detener las lágrimas.

—Lamento no haber llegado antes. Hice el mayor control de daños que puede el fin de semana y esta mañana en clase. Enviando mensajes y llamándole a todos, intentado descubrir quién la envió a quién.

—Gracias, Toneri . Realmente lo aprecio —digo, apartándome y secando mis ojos—. Vamos, siéntate. Aliméntanos con helado.

Corro a la cocina y tomo unas chucharas antes de regresar al sillón, sentándome entre Toneri e Ino .

Esta no es la primera vez que Toneri nos trae helado y hemos hecho esto. Él incluso trajo nuestros tres sabores favoritos.

Podría volverlo a abrazar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo les fue en Acción de Gracias? ¿Alguien más tiene una foto desnuda siendo enviada por el campus o solo fui yo?

Se ríen, y yo trato de no llorar.

—El mío estuvo bien, conduje a casa para visitar a la familia —dice Toneri tomando un poco de helado.

—Básicamente lo mismo. Aunque, tuve el privilegio de ver a mis tíos pelear a golpes. Eso fue algo divertido.

—Casi tuvimos una pelea en mi comida también. ¡Oh! —Me golpeo la frente—. Olvidé decirles. Nunca adivinaran quién es el hermano de Naruto .

—¿Quién?

— Sai .

Ino se mueve hacia adelante en el sillón.

—¿El Sai ?

Asiento.

—El único e irrepetible.

—Vaya. Yo… ¡Vaya! —Se vuelve a echar para atrás tomando un gran bocado.

Sai todavía es un tema sensible para ella. Luego le diré como Naruto saltó a defender su honor, ofreciéndose a confrontar a Sai por ella.

—Lo sé. No tenía idea porque ellos lo llaman…

—Slug —termina Toneri —. Mierda. Conozco a tu novio, H, ¿Naruto Namikaze , el nerd de las computadoras, que no lo parece?

—Él mencionó que te vio algunas veces. Estaba sorprendido porque cambié a un jugador de béisbol por él.

Toneri toma más helado y mueve la cabeza.

—H, necesito ser honesto contigo… no creo que Naruto lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero decir, leíste el mensaje. Fue enviado por "N". No se puede negar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Se endereza en el sillón y coloca su helado en la mesa—. Escúchame de todos modos. ¿Existe manera que cualquiera pudiera haber tomado su teléfono? ¿Alguien que sabemos tiene una escurridiza y viscosa polla?

Lo que dice encaja.

—¿Crees que Sai lo hizo? —Asiente—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Bueno, porque es Sai —responde Ino , imitando la pose de Toneri —. Tiene sentido, H. Es un imbécil y si tú lo molestaste, él atacará también.

—Eso no es un juego. Él les ha hecho cosas horribles a las chicas que no caen en su mierda, y tiende a presumir en los vestidores. Medio odio al tipo.

—¿Le hiciste algo? —pregunta Ino.

—¿No? Quiero decir, te mencione y estaba siendo un imbécil al respecto, pero fuera de eso, no.

—Me pregunto si pudo tomar el teléfono de Naruto antes o después de eso.

—Apuesto a que después —dice Toneri. Levantándose del sillón y comenzando a caminar por la sala—. Quiero ir al campus, sacar a ese imbécil de clases, y darle una buena paliza.

—Cálmate. No estamos seguros que fuera él.

—No lo sé, H. Toneri estámencionando buenos puntos, y tengo un presentimiento de que sí lo hizo —dice Ino —. Además, tú misma dijiste que no podías creer que Naruto pudiera hacer algo así. Para mí no existe nada de maldad en él…

—Cuando lo conocí, paso toda la noche contándome sobre esta organización sin ánimo de lucro que quiere crear —dice Toneri .

—Sabes cómo inicio la idea, ¿verdad? — Toneri niega ante mi pregunta—. Fue porque Naruto desarrolló una aplicación en la secundaria que era algo así como atractivo o no. Se salió de control y causó mucho drama.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que crees que es capaz de enviar una foto desnuda de su novia porque hizo una cosa de mierda en la secundaria? —contrarresta Toneri .

—Bueno… no, no creo eso para nada. Creo que es por eso por lo que estoy encontrando difícil de creerlo posible. Cuando Naruto me contó la historia de lo que hizo en la secundaria, sentí su arrepentimiento. Realmente estaba apenado porque hubiera sucedido. Cuando habla de Incorpora Positividad, es apasionado. No creo que lo hiciera.

Y soy una imbécil por saltar a conclusiones en su contra.

Mierda. Creo que jodí lo mejor que pudo haberme sucedido.

Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y regreso al sillón.

—Soy la peor.

—No eres la peor. La evidencia estaba ahí, no había modo de negarlo. Además, todo esto de momento es solo teoría. No tenemos una prueba concluyente de que fuera Sai .

—¿Cómo lo conseguimos?

Toneri continúa caminando, murmurando algo. Ni Ino o yo le entendemos.

Nos sentamos mientras vemos formarse un plan en su cabeza.

Finalmente, nos encara, con las manos en sus caderas.

—Déjenme encargarme de esto.

—Está bien.

—¿Pero, H? Si resulta que él no fue quien envió la foto, aunque estoy seguro que es poco probable, necesitas estar preparada.

Mi boca se seca ante la idea. Me aferré tanto a la teoría que Naruto es inocente que olvidé pensar que podría ser culpable.

Mi estómago se tensa.

—Estaré lista, Toneri .

.

.

.

Mi alarma suena, la encuentro y la aviento por la habitación.

No quiero ir a clases esta mañana.

No estoy lista para enfrentar a todos. Sé que habrá al menos una persona en clase que hayavisto la foto. Toneri dice que nadie sabe quién es la chica, pero yo sabré, y cada vez que alguien me vea, me preguntaré si saben.

Cierro los ojos e intento regresar a dormir, peor no funciona.

No puedo dormir.

He estado girando y moviéndome toda la noche. Demonios, no he podido tener una noche apropiada de sueño desde el viernes, ya saben, antes que mi mundo explotara y todo eso.

Por hábito, tomo mi teléfono, buscando un mensaje de Naruto .

Me noto haciendo esto más veces de las que me gustaría contar en el transcurso de los últimos días. Cuando le envías mensajes a alguien por meses sin parar, te acostumbras a estos, y cuando son arrancados de tu vida, caes a un estado de desesperación.

Logro salir de la cama mientras Ino entra a mi habitación.

—Bien, estás despierta.

—No por mucho —murmuro.

—Oh, sí. Vas a ir a clases hoy. No se discute eso.

—No, de ninguna manera —Me vuelvo a lanzar a la cama y coloco las cobijas sobre mí.

Ino las jala, intentando arrancarlas de mí. Puedo sentir la tela deslizándose entre mis manos, y luego ganó.

Me quedo acostada de todos modos.

—Levántate. Vamos. Toneri dijo que nadie sabe que eres tú y le creo. No había indicaciones en el mensaje sobre quién era y nadie te ha visto desnuda, más que Toneri . Tú sabes que el secreto está a salvo con él. Así que, ¡arriba!

—¡Nunca!

Salta en la cama y brinca alrededor, fuerte, tan fuerte que estoy saltando en la cama a medida que lo hace.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes que esté riendo, y se siente tan bien. No he tenido ganas de reír en días, y amo reír.

—¡Detente, detente, detente! Vas a romper mi cama y te obligaré a comprarme una nueva.

Se calma y colapsa junto mí, dándome una mirada de cachorro.

—Por favor ve a clases. Por favor. Prometo que solo te dejaré por la clase. Caminaré contigo y te veré en la puerta después para que no tengas que recorrer el camino de la vergüenza sola.

—¿Camino de la vergüenza? Pensé que nadie lo sabía.

—Nadie lo sabe, pero te conozco, vas a pensar que todos tienen visión de rayos x y pueden ver tus senos y sabrán exactamente que eras tú la de la foto. Además, por favor, ¿podemos hablar del hecho que no se supone que le envíes fotos sexys al teléfono de nadie? Lo envías por Snapchat, esa mierda desaparece realmente rápido.

—¿Has enviado muchas fotos desnudas?

Se encoje de hombros.

—Quizás. Tengo tetas increíbles, ya sabes.

Niego y me levanto del colchón hasta sentarme en mis rodillas.

—Está bien. Iré a clases, pero tú tienes que entrar y salir conmigo. No quiero encontrarme con Sai .

—¡Trato! Ahora, ve a abañarte. Apestas.

Levanto el brazo y me huelo.

—Oh… sí. Déjame hacerme cargo de eso rápidamente.

Cruzo la habitación y abro el cajón. De pronto, soy golpeada por recuerdos de Naruto y míos y cierta ocasión en que estuve de pie frente a su cajonera.

Las lágrimas silenciosamente se deslizan por mi rostro, mis hombros temblando con las lágrimas.

Ino me abraza por detrás y me busco consuelo en su abrazo.

—Estará bien, H. Te prometo que lo estará. Descubriremos a quién culpar y le daré una patada en los huevos.

—Eres realmente una muy buena mejor amiga, Ino .

—Lo sé. —Me besa la mejilla—. Ve a bañarte, apestosa. Tenemos clase en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

.

Lo vuelvo a hacer cuando me siento.

Reviso mi teléfono.

Nada de Naruto, no es que estuviera esperando algo, pero de todos modos.

Toneri entra apresurado al salón de último minuto y se sienta junto a mí.

—¿Cómo lo estás manejando?

Levanto un hombro.

—Tan bien como era de esperarse, supongo. Siento que de pronto todos son X-Man y han desarrollado exactamente la misma mutación: visión de rayos x.

—Bueno, deja de preocuparte. Nadie sospecha nada. Pregunté en la práctica esta mañana, para ver si alguien tenía idea quién era la de la foto.

—¿Y?

—No tienen idea, aunque no podían callarse sobre lo ardiente que era esa chica.

Me guiña un ojo, y no tengo ni el estómago para ser halagada. Estoy demasiado molesta con esos imbéciles por pasarse la foto. Quiero decir, ¿quién recibe la foto desnuda de alguien a quien no conocen y luego la siguen enviando?

Imbéciles, esos son.

—¿Alguna pista para resolver el caso?

Toneri me mira, pero no responde mi pregunta.

—Hablaremos más tarde

Mi estómagose desploma.

No puede ser bueno.

He pasado toda la clase sin prestar ni una pizca de atención. Mi cabeza está nadando con todo, pero menos lo que dice nuestro profesor.

Intento dejar pasar el tiempo, pero entre más cierro los ojos y suplico, más lento pasa, así que me doy por vencida, y miro mi libreta.

Por suerte Toneri está escribiendo en su computadora; tendré que pedirle sus notas más tarde.

Mis dedos se mueven por la pantalla del celular que está delante de mí.

Presiono el botón y la pantalla se enciende.

Ninguna llamada.

Ningún mensaje.

Ninguna esperanza para nosotros

La clase finalmente termina. Y todos toman sus cosas y salen apresurados del salón, sin querer verse atrapados por los que caminan lento o los que bloquean los pasillos.

Hoy, soy alguien que camina lento.

Cuando finalmente estoy lista para enfrentar a Toneri y tener esta odiaba conversación con él, ya no está.

Lo veo apresurarse por las escaleras y lo llamo.

—¡Más tarde! —grita.

Mis hombros caen. Aquí viene otro día de preocuparse por todo.

Ino está afuera de la puerta cuando salgo.

—¿Todo bien?

— Toneri dijo que hablaríamos más tarde.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé. No dijo, lo que es completamente tonto porque…

—Ahora estarás preocupada todo el día. Genial.

—Estaré bien.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo saltarme mis dos segundas clases y regresar a casa contigo si me necesitas.

—De ninguna manera. Tú me obligaste a estar aquí, así que tienes que quedarte. Además, no creo que vaya a casa todavía. Quizás pase por un café y luego regrese por ti. De esa manera no estaré en casa lamentándome.

Entrelaza su brazo con el mío.

—Creo que esa es una idea genial. Debería de terminar en dos horas, así que no es mucho. Después de eso podemos ir por pizza y llevarla a casa y nos sentaremos en el sillón.

—Suena como un plan, pero no vamos a ver ese raro programa que has visto últimamente.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Bien, pero solo porque tienes el corazón roto.

**_Continuará ..._**


	23. Veintidos

**_VEINTIDÓS_**

No sé cómo terminé aquí, pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Empujo las puertas de Level Up y mis ojos escanean la habitación por su propia cuenta.

No está aquí.

Estoy atrapada entre sentirme eufórica y molesta por ese hecho.

Me dirijo al mostrador y ordeno la bebida que Naruto eligió la primera vez para mí. El barista me mira desde atrás de sus gafas y me doy cuenta que es el hombre que estuvo trabajando la noche en que Naruto me trajo aquí. Rápidamente aparto mi mirada, esperando que no me reconozca.

No sirve de nada.

—¿Lo estás buscando?

Levanto mi cabeza.

—¿A quién? —pregunto, fingiendo inocencia.

— Namikaze.

Al escuchar su apellido, pierdo el aliento.Puedo sentir el inicio ahora demasiado familiar de las lágrimas.

—No —dije en voz baja—. No lo estoy buscando.

—Ha estado viniendo aquí con nada más que gruñidos y ceños fruncidos.Ni siquiera ha hablado sobre esa pequeña cabra suya.

La mención de Malvavisco es lo que me envía al límite, y soy una tonta lloriqueante de nuevo.

—Oh, mierda.No quise hacerte llorar.

El pánico de ver lágrimas de una mujer es real.Empieza a moverse por todos lados, prepara mi bebida mientras agarro unas servilletas y me limpio el rostro.

—Toma. —Me desliza mi bebida—. Va por la casa.

Niego.

—De ninguna manera.Voy a pagar.

— Namikaze patearía mi trasero si supiera que hice llorar a su chica y luego no hice nada para remediarlo.No hay forma que gastes un centavo en esa bebida.

Quiero corregirlo, decirle que ya no creo ser la chica de nadie, pero no tengo corazón para decirlo en voz alta.

Lo miro, esperando que ceda. No lo hace.

—Bueno, gracias entonces.

—Con gusto.

Cuando se aleja del mostrador y no está mirando, pongo un billete de diez en su frasco de propinas.

Toma eso.

Agarro mi bebida y me dirijo a una máquina de pinball abierta.Paso más o menos la siguiente hora poniendo toda mi agresión, y unos veinte dólares, en eso y en el juego de Skee-Ball.

Me parece increíble lo terapéutico que es.

Cuando salgo por la puerta, el barista me llama.

—Asegúrate de revisar a nuestro hombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Dios, eso duele.

Asiento y me dirijo rápidamente hacia afuera, donde tengo que inclinarme para recuperar el aliento… otra vez.

Algunos peatones pasan a mi lado, mirándome.Hago lo mejor que puedo para enderezarme y subir a mi auto sin ningún otro incidente.

Regreso al campus para recoger a Ino. Está esperando en el borde del estacionamiento por mí.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? —pregunta tímidamente una vez que está dentro del automóvil.

—Fue… —Hago una pausa, debatiendo si debería decirle dónde terminé.Decido no hacerlo, no quiero explicarlo—. Fue genial salir y andar un rato, salir del sofá por un tiempo.

Me siento terrible por no decirle a dónde fui, pero de nuevo, no lo hago.Hay algunas cosas que necesito mantener en privado.

—Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso.

Asiento y nos desplazamos a nuestro lugar favorito de pizza.Todo lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho que la última vez que comí pizza fue con Naruto cuando nos sentamos en su auto a comer.

Esta vez no quiero llorar; quiero sonreír.

Por un segundo, creo que todo estará bien.

.

.

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta de la primera noche de sueño decente que he tenido en días.

—¡Voy! —grito mientras me despego del sofá.

Ino y yo nos desmayamos viendo Penny Dreadful.Supongo que no era una buena idea comer media pizza después de todo.

Tropezando con la puerta, la abro sin verificar la mirilla.Decir que estoy sorprendida de a quién encuentro en el otro lado sería una subestimación.

Me froto los ojos para asegurarme que no me están engañando.

No lo hacen.

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pregunto:

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos?

—Adelante, díselo, idiota.

Sai refunfuña algo incoherente. Toneri le habla cara a cara.

—¿Qué fue eso, idiota?¿Quieres volver a decirlo?

Sai lo empuja y él responde igual, más fuerte.

—No me pruebes en este momento.Estoy tan cerca de golpearte otra vez.

Por primera vez, noto que el ojo derecho de Sai está empezando a hincharse.No puedo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción por eso.

—Dile —gruñe Toneri.

—Bien.Fui yo, ¿está bien?Yo fui quien envió la foto. — Sai se gira hacia Toneri—.¿Estás jodidamente feliz ahora?

Resopla.

—Ni un poco. Cuéntale todo.

—¿Por qué? Ya sabe que fui yo, ¿qué más necesita?

Toneri le da una sonrisa fría, y es suficiente para que incluso yo tiemble.

—Porque es lo más patético que he escuchado y quiero oírte decirlo de nuevo.

Otro Quejido de Sai, una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza por parte de Toneri.

—¡Deja de golpearme!

—Deja de dar vueltas y acaba con esto.

—Bien.Mierda.Escudriñé el teléfono de Naruto cuando me dejó tomarlo prestado, encontré la foto que le enviaste y me la envié para después, ya sabes.Me aseguré de eliminar el mensaje enviado del teléfono de Naruto porque no necesitaba saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Mi estómago se revuelve al pensar en Sai masturbándose con una foto de mí desnuda, diablos, con cualquier foto mía; pero creo que lo que más me disgusta es que es el hermano de Naruto y no solo violó mi confianza, sino también la de él.¿Qué tipo de persona le hace eso a su familia?

—Asqueroso —murmura Toneri.

—Cierra la boca. — Sai se encuentra con mis ojos por primera vez y tengo que dar un paso atrás cuando veo el odio que se derrama de él—. De todos modos,tu no cerrabas la boca sobre tu pequeña amiga Ino, implicando que la follé o alguna mierda. Noticias, cariño. Ella se rindió realmente fácil. Obtuve lo que quería y terminé.

Mis manos se curvan en puños a los lados.Ahora soy yo la que quiere golpearlo.

—Así que, sí, capturé la imagen y se la envié a unos pocos amigos-.

—Y esos hijos de puta la pasaron a algunos de sus amigos —dice Toneri con una sonrisa burlona.

Mi boca está abierta.No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

—¿Estabas enojado porque te expuse por jugar con mi amiga?¿Eso es lo que estoy entendiendo de todo esto?

—Lo hiciste frente a mi familia, en Acción de Gracias.Qué buenos modales en la mesa, Hinata.

Escupe mi nombre como una maldición.

—Esa tiene que ser la mierda más estúpida de la que haya oído hablar.

Sai se encoge de hombros y puedo sentir mi pulso acelerarse, mis músculos se tensan por lo indiferente que es sobre todo esto.Qué imbécil.

—¿Le enviaste una foto desnuda de mí a tus amigos porque eres un mujeriego y encaré por eso?¿Es tu egorealmentetan frágil?¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?¿Alguna pista sobre lo que eso podría hacerle a mi futuro si alguien descubriera que soy yo?

—Nadie lo sabrá.Lo mantuve en el anonimato. Ningún daño hecho.

Esta vez soy yo quien se acerca a él.

—¿Ningún daño hecho?Por favor dime que estás bromeando.Numerosos extraños vieron una foto de mí desnuda.Me siento violada más allá de toda creencia.¿Qué impide que lo envíen por todo el campus?¿O publicarlo en internet?No puedo creer que no pienses que esto es un gran problema.

—Es solo un par de tetas.Ni siquiera tuviste las pelotas para poner tu coño en la cámara.

El sonido de piel golpeando contra piel es ensordecedor.

Lo abofeteo con fuerza, tan fuerte que tropieza hacia atrás.

No siento un ápice de arrepentimiento por hacerlo.

—¡Me pegaste!

Me tiembla la mano cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta.

—Y estoy a punto de hacerlo de nuevo si no sales de este edificio… ¡ahora!

Me mira antes de intentar dar media vuelta y correr.

Toneri lo agarra antes que pueda llegar lejos.

—No tan rápido.No he terminado contigo.

Los dos tienen una competencia de miradas, con Sai rindiéndose primero, antes que Toneri se vuelva hacia mí.

—Te llamaré mañana.

—Gracias, Toneri.

Prácticamente arrastra a Sai por el pasillo por su cuello, sacudiéndolo un par de veces.

Solo puedo imaginar lo que hará con él, y el pensamiento me trae una sonrisa a la cara.

Cerrando la puerta, vuelvo al sofá. Ino aún esta desmayada.¿Debería despertarla y hacerle saber lo que pasó o esperar hasta la mañana?Miro el reloj: ya es medianoche.Si la despierto ahora, nos quedaremos horas charlando, y ella no necesita eso.

Dicho eso, estoy completamente despierta en este momento.Ni siquiera el sofá parece cómodo.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, me encierro en mi habitación y hago clic en mi altavoz Bluetooth.Saco mi teléfono mientras me dejo caer sobre mi cama y pongo algo relajante.

Lanzo mi teléfono a un lado y cierro los ojos, apoyándome en la cabecera de mi cama, tratando de calmarme.

Todavía estoy temblando por la bofetada.

Lo que hizo Sai fue infantil.¿Está realmente tan necesitado de atención que creía que enviar una foto privada de alguien a extraños sería una buena idea?¿O es solo un idiota?

No entiendo cómo algo de esto tiene sentido en su mente.No es un ojo por ojo, es una cabeza cortada por ojo.

Estaba buscando sangre, y había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Solo que ahora ha sido atrapado, y lo haré enfrentar las consecuencias… después que Toneri haya terminado con él, por supuesto.

Ahora tengo que decidir qué voy a hacer con Narut.¿Cómo puedo comenzar a decidir cómo abordar todo esto?¿Cómo le digo que fue su hermano quien nos traicionó a los dos?

¿Cómo le digo que lo siento?

Recojo mi teléfono y veo nuestros mensajes, desplazándome a través de ellos como lo he hecho en los últimos días.En este punto, incluso podría recitarlos palabra por palabra;así de patética soy.

Mis dedos se ciernen sobre el teclado.No sé qué decir.

¿Cometí un error?

¿Soy la peor?

¿Debería haber confiado en ti?

Escribo y vuelvo a escribir varios mensajes diferentes.Ninguno de ellos es suficiente.

Finalmente, envío lo único que sé que tengo que decir.

_**Yo**: Lo siento._

Esos tres puntos aparecen y desaparecen, solo para regresar segundos después.

Después de varios minutos de la misma rutina, dejan de reaparecer.

_**Yo**: Sé que no fuiste quien envió la foto.Lamento no haber confiado en ti lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de eso al principio._

_**Naruto**: También siento que no lo hicieras._

_**Naruto**: ¿Pero, Hinata?_

Dios, incluso leer mi nombre hace que mi corazón palpite.Han pasado demasiados días desde que lo escuché salir de sus labios.

No sabía que podía extrañar a alguien tanto antes.

_**Yo**: ¿Sí?_

_**Naruto**: Vete a la cama. Es pasada la medianoche._

La risa fluye de mí y me siento mareada.Su mensaje es tan simple, tan… Naruto.

Por primera vez en días, tengo esperanzas nuevamente.

**_Continuará..._**


	24. Veintitrés

**_VEINTITRÉS_**

—¿Quieres hacer qué?

—Robarme a Malvavisco.

—¿Estás loca? Porque suenas como una lunática ahora mismo. No podemos robar una cabra.

—Sí podemos. Todo lo que se necesita es abrir una ventana en casa de Naruto, meterse y sacar la cabra.

—Puedo leer los titulares ahora: SE BUSCA: DOS ADORABLES Y SEXYS UNIVERSITARIAS ROBAN CABRA BEBÉ.

Levanto una ceja hacia ella.

—¿Adorables y sexys?

—¿Qué? —Se encoge de hombros—. No es una mentira.

—De todos modos, estaba pensando después que Toneri vino…

—Por cierto, todavía estoy enojada por perdérmelo.

Ayer recibí un gran sermón por no despertarla antes, durante y después, pero solo porque estaba desesperada por participar en la acción de bofetadas de Sai.

Afortunadamente, ya estaba llegando tarde de la clase y yo estaba desmayada cuando llegó a casa la noche anterior, así que no tuve que volver a oír hablar de eso.

¿Esta mañana sin embargo? Me sermoneó de nuevo.

Le resto importancia.

—Sí, sí. Así que estaba pensando, deberíamos robar a Malvavisco. Entonces Naruto tendría que verme y tendríamos que hablar.

—Quiero repetir mi pregunta anterior, pero creo que me lanzarías algo si lo hiciera.

—En este momento estoy hablando en serio, Ino, y si no quieres robarte la cabra, conseguiré que Toneri me ayude.

—Oh diablos, no. No hay forma que me esté perdiendo tu robo de una cabra, loca.

—Entonces, ¿estás dentro?

—Estoy dentro —dice—. Pero primero necesitamos un plan.

—Ya estoy un paso por delante. Tocarás a la puerta y suplicarás a Naruto, fingiendo ser una extraña indefensa con un auto averiado. Me escabulliré por atrás y subiré por la ventana en la habitación de Malvavisco.

—Un par de cosas. Uno, ¿la cabra tiene su propia habitación? —Asiento—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es realmente linda y merece su propio espacio.

Me mira como si esperara el final, pero no estoy bromeando. Cuando cae en cuenta de eso, continúa.

—Bien. Dos, Naruto sabe quién soy, así que no puedo fingir que soy una extraña indefensa.

—Ese es un punto excelente. —Junto mis manos y apoyo mi barbilla sobre ellas—. ¿Ideas?

—¿Qué tal si voy por allí pretendiendo querer conversar con él sobre lo sórdida que eres?

La miro con furia.

—Trabajaremos en tu ángulo.

—Bien. Entonces, tres, ¿por qué estamos robando la cabra otra vez?

—Te lo dije, entonces él tendrá que hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué tú no llamas a la puerta y hablas con él?

Hago una mueca.

—Porque eso no es tan divertido como robar a Malvavisco.

Me mira, sin parpadear.

—No lo entiendes. Naruto lo hará. Lo entenderá.

—¿Entenderá que robes su cabra?

—Solo espera, ya verás.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ejecutar este plan tuyo? —pregunta.

—¿Trabajas mañana por la noche?

—No, pero realmente necesitas pensar en esto, Hinata.

—¿Pensar en qué?

Se sienta en el sofá a mi lado.

—Tu relación con Naruto y lo que hizo Sai. ¿Serás capaz de superarlo? ¿Puedes perdonarlo? Si planeas ponerte seria con Naruto, que es donde creo que los dos se estaban dirigiendo, asistirás a reuniones familiares. Sai estará allí. ¿Cómo manejarás eso?

—Yo…

Bueno, demonios, no había pensado en eso. Lo único que he tenido en el cerebro últimamente es a Naruto.

Si Naruto me deja explicarle, ¿qué voy a hacer con Sai? Ya planeo ir a la oficina del decano sobre él, no hay manera que pueda verlo en el campo de béisbol representando a nuestra escuela y no pensar en la vez que difundió una imagen desnuda de mí.

No debería haber recompensa por hacer algo tan degradante.

El béisbol no es una necesidad; es un privilegio

Pero, ¿qué hay de fuera de la escuela, durante las reuniones familiares que mencionó Ino? ¿Lo evitaré? ¿Qué sucede cuando le diga a sus padres?

Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé que sería.

—Este podría ser una de esas cosas que resuelva dado el caso. Además, ni siquiera estamos seguras de si Naruto querrá hablar conmigo.

—No te hablaría si robaras mi cabra.

—Mentirosa.

Asiente.

—Cierto. Entonces, ¿mañana es cuando intentarás recuperar a tu hombre?

—Mañana.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué insististe en usar una camisa verde neón? Nuestro objetivo es ser furtivas.

Estoy vestida de negro de pies a cabeza.

Ella no.

—¡No me dijiste eso! —sisea.

—Es de conocimiento común que cuando tratas de robar un lugar, te vistes de negro, como la noche, por lo que te mezclas, no con verde neón.

Tira de su camisa brillante.

—Haré que sepas que esto es pastel, no neón.

—La misma cosa.

—Dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

—¡Shh! Baja la voz.

—Estamos literalmente sentadas dentro de tu automóvil en la calle de su casa. ¿Por qué tenemos que susurrar en este momento?

—¡Porque necesitamos permanecer en el personaje!

Maldice por lo bajo y la alcanzo y la pellizco.

—¡Ay! ¡Perra!

—¡Shh!

—Oh Dios mío. ¿Ya podemos seguir con esto?

—Bien. Ahora recuerdas el plan, ¿sí?

—Llamaré a la puerta y seduciré a tu novio sexy mientras entras en la habitación de la cabra —dice.

—No, no seducir.

—¿Estás segura? Pensé que habías dicho seducir.

—Te pellizcaré nuevamente.

Se escapa lo más lejos que puede.

—No hay seducción, entendido. Vámonos.

Salimos del auto y me dirijo hacia la parte trasera del vecindario.

—¡No te ves ni una onza discreta! —grita mientras se sube al asiento del conductor.

—¡Te odio! —Le enseño el dedo medio mientras sigo caminando hacia el patio trasero de un extraño.

Me escabullo hasta el borde, justo a lo largo de la valla que bloquea el bosque detrás de sus casas. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que me temo que va a despertar a la gente del sueño.

No puedo creer que esté a punto de robar una cabra.

Las cosas que hacemos por amor, ¿verdad?

Avanzando sigilosamente, me aseguro de comprobar que Ino y yo estamos en los mismos puntos. Ella avanza en el auto, esperando que yo le dé la señal de que estoy en mi lugar.

Puedo ver desde aquí que está bailando junto a algo en la radio.

Esa es Ino.

Cuando finalmente alcanzo el borde del patio trasero de Naruto, salto de un lado a otro y le hago señas a Ino. Me enseña un pulgar hacia arriba y estaciona el auto.

Me dirijo hacia la casa y miro dentro de la habitación de Malvavisco. Está demasiado oscuro para ver realmente algo.

¡Mierda! Ni siquiera pensé en esa posibilidad.

La ventana no está lejos del suelo y sorprendentemente, puedo alcanzarla muy bien, así que la empujo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me lleva un par de intentos, pero finalmente la abro.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ese culo tuyo? —Escucho a Ino decir en voz alta.

Debe estar en el porche con él.

—Mi culo está bien, gracias. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ino? ¿Está Hinata contigo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Puedo escuchar el pánico en su voz—. ¿Por qué estaría ella aquí?

—Mmm… ¿porque estamos saliendo? — Naruto suena muy confundido en este momento—. O lo estábamos. Somos… lo que sea que seamos ahora. —¿Ves? Todavía hay esperanza.

—Oh —dice Ino—. Bueno no. Ella no está aquí. Sin embargo, estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—De lo loca que está, absolutamente loca.

Podría estrangularla.

Retrocediendo, doy un salto en carrera, y debo estar moviéndome con pura adrenalina porque logro agarrarme del alféizar de la ventana en el segundo intento.

Una cabeza desconocida asoma por la ventana y me caigo de bruces, lo que me quita el aliento.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Su voz es áspera, pero no parece enojado.

Shikamaru, no hay dudas al respecto. Su piel de caramelo tiene exactamente el mismo tono que la de su hijo, de quien ya he visto docenas de imágenes. Es fornido, como casi no se puede meter por la ventana, y me pregunto por un momento si solía jugar al fútbol.

Entrecerrando los ojos para mirarme, puedo decir que reconoce quién soy también.

—Oye, espera, tú eres Hinata, ¿verdad?

Asiento.

—Esa sería yo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Robando a Malvavisco y dejando una nota de rescate.

Sonríe, y sé que entiende.

—Eres un problema.

—A veces.

—Odio decirlo, pero tienes la habitación equivocada.

—No me digas.

No se mueve por un momento, solo se queda allí estudiándome.

—¿Sabes qué? Al diablo —dice—. Sube aquí. Me escabulliré y agarraré a Malvi mientras dejas la nota.

Me pongo de pie y extiende la mano para tomar mis manos, tirando de mí sin esfuerzo y pasándome por la ventana.

—Eso fue mucho más fácil que lo que estaba haciendo —susurro—. Creo que debería empezar a ejercitarme un poco más. Necesitaré músculos como los tuyos para la próxima casa en la que entre.

Se ríe en silencio y toma un cuaderno y un bolígrafo de su escritorio.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Rápidamente garabateo algo para que Shikamaru deje en la habitación de Malvavisco.

_Querido Naruto,_

_Me he escapado. Me voy a vivir con Ella La Que Tiene Un Gran Culo. Buena suerte para lograr que vuelva._

_Con amor,_

_1/3 de los hermanos S'mores_.

Satisfecha con mi nota, la doblo y dibujo su nombre en letras grandes y oscuras.

—Toma. Le preparé una bolsa rápida también.

Malvavisco hace un ruido cuando Shikamaru me la entrega y la acurruco.

—Te extrañé, pequeño amigo.

—Incluso él ha sido una pequeña mierda desde que ustedes dos dejaron de hablar.

—¿Ha estado deprimido? —le pregunto a Shikamaru.

No tiene que preguntar; sabe a quién me refiero.

—Como no te imaginas, incluso le gritó a un cliente. Lo que sea que pasó no fue lindo, y le ha afectado.

—¿No te lo dijo?

Shikamaru niega.

—Ni una palabra.

—Oh —digo en voz baja.

—Solo te estoy ayudando ahora porque creo que puedes ser la única que puede arreglar a mi hombre, a pesar que tú fuiste quien lo rompió.

—Todo fue un gran malentendido.

Shikamaru me saca de allí.

—No te molestes en explicarme. Explícaselo a él.

—Lo haré. —Señalo a Malvavisco, quien ya se está durmiendo en mi brazo—. Para eso está él.

—… ves, te lo dije, ¡está loca! Dios, realmente podría ir por un pastel ahora mismo —grita Ino prácticamente.

—Esa es mi señal —le digo a Shikamaru.

—Sal de aquí. Lo mantendré distraído mientras te vas.

Subo por la ventana, con cuidado de no sacudir demasiado a Malvavisco.

Una vez que estoy abajo de la cornisa, miro hacia atrás.

—¿Oye, Shikamaru? —lo llamo.

Saca la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Arregla esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy tratando de hacerlo.

De la nada, una patrulla de la policía viene corriendo por la calle, chirriando hasta detenerse justo enfrente de la casa de Naruto. Las luces rojas y azules se reflejan en la casa, lejos de mí. Me planto contra la pared y miro a Shikamaru, mi nivel de pánico está en su punto más alto.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Está tratando de no reírse.

—Creo que has disparado la alarma tratando de entrar.

—Joder —murmuro.

—Vete. Yo me encargaré.

—¡Ino es mi transporte!

—Me aseguraré que se vean en su punto de encuentro.

—Asegúrate de decir que quieres ir por un pastel. Esa es nuestra frase clave.

—¿Pastel? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué? Tenía hambre cuando se me ocurrió.

Se ríe.

—Vete.

Asiento y corro por los patios traseros de extraños. Cuando finalmente siento que estoy a salvo, me detengo a recuperar el aliento y camino el resto del camino, con la cabra en brazos sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes que Ino finalmente se detuviera frente a mí.

Me apresuro a subir al auto y ella arranca.

—¿Y bien?

—Has activado la alarma.

—¿No se supone que llaman por ese tipo de cosas?

—Lo hicieron, pero traté de mantener a Naruto ocupado y resulta que tu chico es súper cortés y no responde su teléfono celular incesantemente zumbando mientras alguien está hablando con él.

Me río.

—Mierda.

—Sí, pero resulta que Shikamaru es realmente agradable. Siguió haciendo esta cosa rara con su nariz, así. —Golpea su nariz dos veces con su pulgar—. Pensé que solo tenía problemas hasta que finalmente dijo que podría ir por un pastel y asintió hacia la puerta como si tuviera un tic en el cuello. Por cierto, ese hombre está bueno.

—¿Shikamaru? —Asiente—. Sí, no está mal para los ojos.

—¡No está mal! —chilla—. ¡Es hermoso!

Puedo verlo en sus ojos, Shikamaru se acaba de convertir en su presa.

—Tiene un hijo.

—Oh. —Sus hombros caen, y sé que Shikamaru ahora es una causa perdida para ella—. De todos modos, Naruto no sospechó nada. ¿Cómo te encontró Shikamaru?

—Traté de subir a la habitación equivocada.

—Cállate. —Se ríe—. Sólo te pasa a ti.

Paso las manos por la pelusa de Malvavisco quien duerme.

—Pero tienes tu cabra —dice.

—Tengo mi cabra.

**_Continuará..._**


	25. Veinticuatro

**_VEINTICUATRO_**

Para mi sorpresa, Naruto no viene la noche del robo de la cabra… o al día siguiente.

Estoy empezando a preocuparme por tres cosas.

Una, no le importa que robé a Malvavisco.

Dos, ya no se preocupa por mí.

Tres, que el administrador de mi edificio descubra que estoy albergando un animal robado.

Mi paciencia y mi corazón se están agotando. No puedo mantener la fachada por más tiempo.

Lo extraño como un escritor extraña su pluma. Todos los días tomo mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto con algo gracioso o al azar, y todos los días recuerdo que no puedo.

Así que en cambio me escribo un mensaje con la esperanza que algún día pueda mostrarle todas las cosas divertidas en las que pensé mientras él no estaba allí para apreciarlas.

Algún día…

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Deja de hacer eso —se queja Ino .

—¿Qué?

—Suspirar. Es molesto.

—No puedo evitarlo. Estoy en modo preocupación, y suspiro mucho cuando estoy en ese punto.

—Lo sé, y es molesto, así que detente. Vendrá por él. Sé que lo hará.

Mis dientes se hunden en mi labio inferior.

—¿Solo por él?

Me mira.

—Vendrá por ti también. Tengo un presentimiento.

Llaman a la puerta y me paro tan rápido que casi piso a Malvavisco, que yace a mis pies.

Corro hacia allí y luego de regreso.

—¿Crees que es él? —le susurro a Ino.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no abras la puerta.

—Estoy asustada.

—¿Quieres que la abra?

Niego.

—No, no. Puedo hacer esto. —Aliso mi camisa y respiro—. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo abrir la puerta y decir hola y explicarle. Puedo hacer esto.

—¡Entonces, hazlo!

—¡Shh!

Tan serenamente como puedo, marcho hacia la puerta y la abro, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Estoy decepcionada por lo que encuentro del otro lado.

—Hijo de puta.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Es esta la —revisa el recibo—, residencia Hyuga?

—Sí, pero no pedimos nada.

—Ya ha sido pagado.

—Bien…

—Y me han pagado para entregarlo, así que…

Miro a Ino.

Alza sus manos.

—No fui yo.

—¿Dice de quién es?

El repartidor se ve nervioso por un momento antes de finalmente negar.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que sí, pero te pagaron generosamente para mantener esa información en privado?

—No puedo confirmar ni negar eso.

—¿Qué hay de hacerlo sin palabras?

—Me dieron instrucciones específicas de no transmitir información de ninguna manera. El… donante dijo que trataría de "seducirme" para sacarme información y debía mantenerme fuerte.—Utilizó comillas en el aire y todo. Adoro a este chico.

—Bien. Tú ganas. Entrega la pizza.

Una vez que se va, la llevo adentro y la coloco sobre la mesa de centro.

Tomando asiento en el sofá, me siento allí mirándola como si fuera una bomba de tiempo.

—No va a morderte—dice finalmente Ino.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué es?

—Pizza.

—Sí, pero ¿qué significa? Es de Naruto… ¿verdad?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Asumo que sí.

—Entonces, ¿es seguro comer?

—¡Acabamos de cenar!

Le frunzo el ceño.

—Es pizza. No puedes rechazar la pizza… ¡especialmente pizza gratis!

—Bien. Entonces cómela. Me voy a la cama.

Va a su habitación, y no me muevo hasta que escucho que la puerta se cierra.

¿Es esto una ofrenda de paz? ¿Un regalo de despedida? ¿Qué demonios significa?

Finalmente, después de lo que parecen horas, la abro… y estalló en carcajadas.

Ingeniosamente arreglados, los pepperonis deletrean COMIENZA EL JUEGO.

Y sé exactamente lo que Naruto me está diciendo.

.

.

Miro hacia el discreto edificio, mirando y esperando.

Como la primera vez que vine aquí, no hay nada especial al respecto. Es sencillo y se mezcla con cualquier otro edificio en la calle.

De hecho, es como si no existiera, como la puerta roja oscura que no conduce a ninguna parte.

Pero sé que no.

Sé que conduce a un lugar mágico donde puedes olvidar todos tus problemas y simplemente… ser.

En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

El letrero se ilumina.

Level Up está abierto oficialmente para el grupo nocturno, y esta noche, soy parte de ello.

Abro la puerta de mi automóvil y me acerco al edificio. Mis palmas están sudando y con la forma en que estoy sudando, me cuesta creer que sea diciembre.

Con la mano en la puerta, hago una pausa.

Este es, el momento que he estado esperando por días.

Él va a estar detrás de esa puerta y me perdonará o me olvidará.

Estoy esperando lo primero, y me niego a aceptar cualquier otra cosa.

Respirando profundamente, la abro y entro al ruido.

—¡Bienvenida a Level Up! —grita el ahora familiar barista desde atrás del mostrador—. ¿Lo habitual?

Asiento, y se encarga de preparar mi bebida.

Mis ojos caen sobre la mesa del señor y la señora Pac-Man que ocupamos la primera vez que vinimos aquí.

Allí está sentado, con los ojos puestos en mí.

No puedo respirar

Mi garganta se seca, mi lengua se pega al paladar.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, pero lo juro, mi cuerpo se despierta por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando sus ojos celestes se ciernen sobre mí.

Cuando finalmente se encuentra con mi mirada, aparecen sus hoyuelos característicos, y mis rodillas amenazan con derrumbarse debajo mí.

—¡Orden para Hinata!

Apartándome de su mirada, agarro mi bebida y deslizo el dinero al barista.

—Quédate con el cambio. —Me doy vuelta y me sorprende que la mesa esté vacía.

Escaneo la habitación, y no está aquí. ¿Lo soñé?

La derrota cae en cascadas sobre mí. Mis hombros se encorvan y puedo sentir las lágrimas cayendo.

. Necesito ir a casa.

Cuando estoy a punto de dar vuelta, lo siento.

Es él.

—Jugaré por un beso.

Un hormigueo recorre mi espina dorsal y el escalofrío que deja atrás es visible.

—No creo que este sea un buen lugar para eso.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué es eso, Hinata?

—Porque estoy segura que una vez que empiece a besarte, no podré parar.

Me agarra del codo y me da vuelta. Estamos tan cerca que tengo que arquearla cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hola.

—Hola —digo sin aliento.

—Veo que recibiste mi mensaje.

—Y veo que recibiste el mío.

—Me gustaría recuperar mi cabra, Hinata.

—Me gustaría decir que lo siento.

Me libera y da un paso atrás.

—Vamos a jugar por las respuestas, ¿de acuerdo?

No le respondo verbalmente. En lugar de eso me dirijo a la pared de Skee-Bally nos preparamos para dos juegos. Cada uno agarra una pelota y hacemos nuestra primera jugada.

—Lamento no haber confiado más en ti —le digo.

—¿Por qué llegaste a la conclusión que fui yo quien envió la foto?

—En la pantalla, el remitente era "N"

—Puedo ver por qué eso te haría dudar, pero deberías haberlo sabido, Hinata. Nunca te haría eso. Nunca le haría eso a nadie.

—Lo sé.

Lanzamos otra pelota. Él anota cien puntos. Idiota.

—¿Tú…? —No sé cómo expresar esto, pero tengo que sacarlo—. ¿Sabes quién envió la foto?

—Se están ocupando de él.

Dejo caer mi pelota y le presto toda mi atención.

—¿Qué significa eso, Naruto?

—Significa que mi padre tuvo que alejarme de mi hermano porque no era capaz de sacar mis propias manos de su garganta. Significa que ha terminado con el béisbol por la temporada. Significa que está en una enorme cantidad de problemas de mierda, Hinata.

No puedo evitarlo, empiezo a llorar.

Me toma en sus brazos y el peso que he estado cargando se escapa. Extrañé esto. Eché de menos estar cerca de él, tocarlo.

Me siento horrible por lo que ha experimentado con su hermano por esto, y odio pensar cómo cambiará su relación con él.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto entre lágrimas.

— Toneri. Me gusta ese tipo. Apesta para él que nunca te dejaré ir.

Me río.

—Te elegiría cualquier día.

—¿Por mi trasero?

—Por tu trasero.

—Lo siento —susurra, colocando un beso sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Lo sientes? —Me alejo y lo miro—. ¿Por qué?

—Por no borrar la imagen inmediatamente. Debí hacerlo. Me dijiste que la borrara y no debería haber esperado un segundo más para hacerlo. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No —le digo con determinación—. No, de ninguna manera. Esto es culpa de tu hermano. Él es el inmaduro que envió esa foto mía. Esto es mi culpa por culparte, pero nada de esto fue por ti.

Baja su cabeza.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

—Bueno, qué mal. Tendrás que hacerlo.

—No puedes darme órdenes, Hinata.

Levanto una ceja desafiante.

—Mírame.

Se ríe, y no puedo creer lo maravilloso que es el sonido para mis oídos.

Apoyando su frente contra la mía, dice:

—Te extrañé, sabes.

—Te extrañé como no te lo imaginas.

—¿Pero, Hinata?

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que prometerme que si algo, y me refiero a cualquier cosa, sucede donde te preocupe que te haya traicionado, cuando te preocupe que no sea la persona que crees que soy, tienes que encararme. No lances acusaciones y pierdas los estribos. Háblame. Trabajaremos en ello. Además, lo más probable es que estés volviéndote _loca_ otra vez.

Sin tener que preguntar, sé que se está refiriendo al método de distracción de diabluras de Ino durante nuestra misión de recuperación de cabras.

—Esa maldita Ino.

Se ríe y se acerca a mí.

—Todavía voy a querer que mi cabra vuelva, por cierto.

—Ya veremos, Narutobi.

—¿Pero lo prometes, Hinata? ¿Prometes confiar en mí y hablar conmigo? No me bloquees y me alejes porque piensas que tienes razón sobre algo.

—Uno, siempre tengo razón, eso es solo un hecho. —Niega—. Dos… sí, lo prometo. Sé que ya lo dije, pero lo siento, siento mucho no haberte dicho al respecto… pero intenta ver tus tetas pegadas en el teléfono celular de un extraño y ver cómo te sientes.

—Tengo unos pechos geniales, así que no me ofendería demasiado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Idiota.

—Ese también es genial.( Es un juego de palabras, Idiota se escribe "Ass" en inglés que también en su traducción literal es "trasero".)

—Basta.

Él extiende la mano y toca mi piel desnuda por primera vez en más de una semana, sus dedos rozando mi mejilla. Mi aliento se atora en mi garganta y estoy congelado en el lugar.

Sus ojos se han vuelto serios, y estoy nerviosa de escuchar lo que dirá a continuación.

—Sé que dijiste que no necesito decirlo, pero creo que sí. Lamento que te haya pasado a ti, Hinata. Lamento que hayas sido transgredida, y lamento mucho que fuera por mi hermano. No estoy seguro de poder perdonarlo por esto. Mis padres están amenazando con sacarlo de la universidad por completo. Ha sido un desastre de algunos días.

—Creo que eso me hizo sentir peor.

—No, no permitas eso. Es su culpa que esto le esté sucediendo, no tuya.

—Gracias, Naruto, y por favor, agradece a tus padres Titanic por mí también.

Sonríe.

—¿Ese es su apodo a partir de ahora?

—¿Los llamaría de otra forma?

—No podría imaginar que se te ocurra algo incluso semi-normal.

—¿Debería sentirme insultada por eso?

Me acerca más a él y pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Ni siquiera un poquito. ¿Mencioné que te extrañé?

—No me opondría a escucharlo de nuevo.

Me acercó aún más, sus labios se ciernen a solo centímetros de distancia de los míos.

—Te extrañé, Hinata.

Suspiro.

—Dilo otra vez.

—Te extrañé…

Aplasto mis labios con los suyos y le muestro exactamente cuánto lo extrañé.

Nuestro beso es tranquilo, pero apasionado. No hay lengua, sin presión por más.

Es simple y caliente a la vez.

Finalmente, me siento completa nuevamente.

—Podría amarte algún día, Naruto —susurro contra su boca.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para mí, Hinata .

**_Fin_**


	26. Epílogo

**_EPÍLOGO_**

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de pasar la Navidad con tu familia después del debacle de las últimas fiestas.

—Oye, la parte festiva del viaje estuvo bien. Fue nuestro hijo imbécil quien lo arruinó después —dice Jack, colocando dos tazas de chocolate caliente frente a nosotros—. Lo siento por eso otra vez.

—Deja de disculparte, por favor.

—Lo siento.

—Ah, un verdadero sabihondo, de tal padre tal hijo —dice Rose desde su asiento en el sofá.

Naruto y yo hemos sido casi inseparables desde nuestra reunión a principios de diciembre. Si bien técnicamente es el nuevo año, decidimos pasar una verdadera Navidad con su familia cuando Sai no estaba presente.

—Gracias de nuevo por hacer una Navidad especial solo para nosotros, mamá. Lo apreciamos.

—No me agradezcas, solo disfrútalo. Después de todo lo que ustedes dos han pasado, lo merecen. Además, no puedo esperar para ver la reacción de Hinata a tu regalo, Naruto .

Le guiña un ojo mientras yo le frunzo el ceño.

Decir que ha sido reservado sobre mi regalo sería una subestimación. He recibido exactamente cero pistas. Ino sabe. Shikamaru lo sabe. Su madre sabe. Todos menos yo lo saben.

Supongo que así es como funciona la sorpresa, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo están los pijamas, Rose? ¿Cómodos?

—Oh cariño, ni siquiera me hagas comenzar.

—¿ Naruto ? ¿Jack? ¿Qué tal ustedes?

Ambos gruñen y yo me río.

Para Navidad, hice que Ino les ordenara a todos conjuntos de pijamas de Ryan Gosling, y ahora los llevamos puestos para nuestra mañana de "Navidad".

—¿Quién está listo para abrir regalos? —pregunta Rose.

Los chicos se sumergen en los regalos envueltos debajo del árbol como si nunca antes hubieran experimentado esto.

Las mujeres nos sentamos y meneamos la cabeza.

Jack me da un regalo.

— Hinata , esto es para ti de parte de Rose y mía.

—¿Qué? No tenían que comprarme nada. —Le recibo la caja—. Gracias.

Me siento allí boquiabierta con el regalo en mi regazo, tan feliz de tener esta familia secundaria. Me han cuidado tan bien después de toda el debacle con Sai y me han apoyado a mí y a cualquier acción que quisiera tomar contra él.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar, todos me están mirando.

—¡Bien, ábrelo, tonta! —dice Rose.

—¡Oh!

Retiro el papel y levanto la tapa.

Sacando el material, mis ojos se arrugan confundidos: es uno de esos espeluznantes monos verdes de neón que ves a la gente usando en eventos deportivos.

—Eh, gracias… creo.

—Es para usar cuando hagas tu próxima sesión de fotos —explica Rose.

Mis ojos se mueven entre ellos y la prenda, confundidos.

—¿Sesión de fotos? Qué sesión…

Hace clic.

Y empiezo a reír mucho.

La foto desnuda que envié a Naruto .

Sonriendo, Rose levanta sus cejas y dice:

—Ya sabes, por las dudas.

—Gracias a los dos.

—Eso no es todo —dice Jack—. Mira el fondo.

Saco un sobre y lo abro. La carta es simple y dulce. En el exterior hay una fotode una familia de muñecos de nieve y el interior, en lo que supongo que es la letra de Rose, dice: **_Nos preocupamos por ti. Estamos aquí para ti, y ella también._**

Dentro de la tarjeta hay dos boletos de avión a Kansas… donde vive mi madre.

Mis ojos brillan con lágrimas cuando encuentran los suyos.

—¿Hablan en serio?

—Muy. Sabemos que este último mes ha sido duro para ti, y nada lo hace mejor que la familia. Entonces, te compramos boletos para que Naruto y tú visiten a tu madre durante tus vacaciones de primavera.

Limpio la única lágrima que se desliza por mi mejilla.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Muchas gracias chicos. Esto significa más para mí de lo que podrían saber.

Rose viene y me rodea con sus brazos.

—De nada, cariño.

Jack simplemente asiente, pero puedo ver que tiene los ojos enrojecidos por contener lágrimas propias. Él se ocupa de tomar otro regalo de debajo del árbol y dárselo a Naruto .

—Éste es para ti.

—¿Para mí? Pero ya tuvimos nuestra Navidad.

—Es de mi parte —digo.

—Oh. —Su rostro se ilumina y agita la caja antes de finalmente retirar el papel de envolver.

Lo abre y puedo ver los hoyuelos apareciendo.

—No lo hiciste.

—Lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—A veces una chica quiere ver a su hombre en algo más que Slytherin.

Naruto niega ante la membresía de dos años a una caja de suscripción de ropa interior.

Jack y Rose intercambian miradas y se encogen de hombros, sin entender nuestra broma.

—Hay más —le digo—. Saca el medio de la caja.

Lo hace, y su sonrisa se hace más grande. Adentro hay una taza de café con el logotipo de Incorpora Positividad. Debajo dice, Naruto Namikaze , nerd, jefe, gran imbécil.

Es su primer objeto oficial de Incorpora Positividad. La aplicación nacional se lanzará el próximo mes, y ya está mirando un edificio para usar como sede.

—Gracias.

Naruto se acerca y me da un beso rápido.

Agarra la última caja que se sienta debajo del árbol. Es pequeña, y sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que hay adentro.

Al entregármela, se sienta, mirándome como un halcón. Todos lo hacen.

Mis manos tiemblan ligeramente cuando retiro el papel y abro la caja. Dentro hay otra caja más pequeña, que se asemeja mucho a algo en lo que entra una pieza importante de joyería.

Encuentro los ojos de Naruto y está ansioso. Estoy asustada.

Cuando finalmente reúno el valor, tomo la caja de terciopelo y la abro.

Dentro hay un collar con la forma de una cabra que dice: "Mamá de la mejor cabra del mundo".

La risa me consume.

—No lo hiciste —logro decir.

—Oh, lo hice.

Mi teléfono vibra ruidosamente contra la mesa de café y me siento un poco avergonzada, temerosa de haber arruinado el momento.

Lo ignoro. Vuelve a vibrar

—¿No vas a responder eso? —pregunta Naruto.

Hay algo en su voz que me dice que revise mi teléfono en este momento.

Hago clic en la pantalla para desbloquearlo.

Dos mensajes no leídos

_**Naruto** : DESCARGA EL ADJUNTO_

_**Naruto** : Conoce a Leche Achocolatada y Galleta Graham. Los recogeremos de camino a casa mañana. No te preocupes, les estamos construyendo un motel de cabras para que tengan un lugar donde quedarse._

Echando un vistazo, veo a Naruto mirándome, claramente muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Escribo una respuesta.

_**Yo**: Los quiero casi tanto como te amo._

_**Naruto** : Lo sé. GUIÑO._

**_FIN_**

La historia se llama Let's Get Textual de Tragan Hunter.


End file.
